A Wolf's Heart
by Kid Darkness
Summary: The Were-Hunters of Noahs pack and Black Order pack has lived in harmony for centuries now. But both Lavi and Allen are very far away from being friends. Coming face to face with obstacles that fate throw in their way, the only way out is to defend their own pride and sacrifice the other to die. Which one will fall first; the mighty Alpha or the resilient Omega of the packs?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! **Please enjoy this story!_  
_

* * *

_Lions may be the king of the felines, but wolves hold the absolute authority over canines. Buried deep inside the forest laid a tight pack of such royal wolves. Like other wolves in their canine family, they had rippling muscles fitted to hunt down their prey quick and mercilessly, cooperating with their sharp teeth and curling claws that were made to slice through stone. They lived in their loving pack all the time, forever protecting and ensuring the other one's safety like a real family would._

_Unlike their fellow canine, these wolves were different. Each towered as large as a boulder and their natural abilities spanned in a whole different league. As a pack, their teamwork was second to none and they sat on the throne of predatorily hierarchy._ _Combined with the unnatural abilities that differed in each of their entwining souls, these special wolves were the stuffs Legends and Myths were made of. They held innate powers that no earthly wolf has._

_Because they were half-human and half-wolf. By the Gods, these blessed beings were called Were-Hunters._

_As they rested among the stones which were the pillars of their claimed territory, an unusual smell that could more or less threaten their entire pack's safety suffocated their wet noses. There was another pack of wolves with the same magical power nearby! Quickly, the elders of the Black Order pack rose their nuzzles to the sky and howled to the sky as an echoing greeting to their brethren._

_Soon, the welcoming howls were repeated by another different source. Pacing through the forest, the massive wolves of deeply painted colors came face to face with the darkened visitors._

_It would seem that the Noahs pack was chased out of their own territory and was now looking for shelter. They were only just passing through the country and the Noah's pack leader promised to not interfere with the Black Order's usual hunting grounds. But the Black Order pack did not turn the traveling Were-Hunters away, and instead, took them in with open arms. Till today, no one knew as to why the Black Order pack was adamant on keeping the Noahs in their own home; some say it was because that the Black Order pack had never met any other brother wolves that had the ability to change into humans as well, so this was certainly a blessing in disguise. Some say it was because the Noahs pack held much stronger wolves, so denying them entry would mean utter death. Either way, the two different yet similar packs of Were-Hunters decided to live together although they were in two separate packs. Despite all their differences, they lived in harmony for centuries as generation after generation of Were-Hunters led their respective pack successfully. But sooner or later, that perfectly good balance of nature will break under pressure._

* * *

**Lycanthrope: an abnormal ability not yet proven by Science possessed by cursed humans to shape-shift into canine wolves.**

Lavi shuffled through the pages of the book boringly after he had read the most atrocious thing he had laid eyes on. _Not proven by Science? More like hidden from Science!_ He found the notion amusing. The public library rang its last bell to signify the closing of his favorite building. And his comfy hiding place from his guardian, Bookman. A short shiver ran through his spine. _Tsk, better get going before he calls the others! _Picking himself up and cursing himself for choosing such a hilarious book, Lavi came out of the library just in time to watch the sun set at the horizon.

He felt his muscles stretching themselves instinctually as he started to run towards the forest outside the big city, competing with the mighty wind. Stride after stride, Lavi began to feel his transformation revert themselves back to its original place as bones and muscles fitted themselves to perfectness only top-fitting predators carry. A blasting howl shot through his now-sensitive hearing as he perked up his changed ears. And with an assuring howl of his own in his own true form, Lavi answered his pack's call.

* * *

_Greetings! My name is Kid Darkness, thank you for taking your time to read my chapter! I found out that Laven's fanfiction has vampires in them, but no werewolves. So I'm here to spice things up with my favorite animal in the animal kingdom. This is just an introduction I'm not so sure of, so if you want to read more of this, please review to let me know! Have a nice day =D_


	2. Chapter 2

The moon grew larger in size as time came passing by so quickly. This was the time for living beings to fall into deep slumber as sleep takes over their daily schedule. Twas was a peaceful night, a time for serenity to make the atmosphere all the calmer. The clouds darkened the blue sky even more, making visual hard. But not for the running Were-Hunter.

Covered thick fur dipped in dark red amber color as compliments to his canine inheritance, the larger than normal wolf gained much ground running on all four then the usual two. His sharpened claws easily gripped the ground to enable full push-off. Soon he came to face the most challenging of his rushed journey; the wide open river. It gapped its welcome to the accelerating wolf as Lavi took a deep breath and headed straight for the edge. With a giant jump over the river bay that was even impossible for these powerful wolves, he landed quaintly on the other side without any injuries or calamity around him. The jump was silent and perfect, as per his expectations. He trotted with his head held high and tail a-wagging towards his unamused pack, Black Order. The other pack members were already waiting for him with thinly stretched patience.

"You're late, Lavi," chuckled his Alpha Leader, Komui. Packs of Were-Hunters were divided into two categories; the supreme Alphas that run the whole joint by supervising and the energetic Omegas who do the work for the good of the pack. The first Alpha of the Black Order pack had grey fur with barely visible lines of black streaking down his ribs as a sign of maturity and leadership. Beside him was his loving and doting younger sister, Lenalee. The light grey Alpha she-wolf sat close to his brother, just in the case that the Alpha Leader divided to teach the non-punctual wolf a lesson. But it was not the Alpha Leader that responded to the late Lavi.

"I didn't expect much.. Next time, come earlier or I'll rip your innards apart, Omega Wolf!" Kanda hissed, his growling appeared to be very threatening to everyone present nearby. With dark blue fur that covered his lean but muscular body, this Alpha Wolf was destined to be the successor of Komui after the old veteran steps down. Kanda was a role model to all Were-Hunters, but Lavi thought his attitude in serving others needed a little _-okay, a lot more- _servicing.

"Auu, Yu, ya miss me?~" Lavi knew that it was improper and out of his place as an Omega to counter an Alpha's rule, but the need to ruffle the short-tempered wolf was too great to resist. The Omega received a shape snap of the jaw as his final warning, sending some of the other Omegas to shake in fear for the stronger Alpha. Needless to say, Lavi stood his ground unshaken by the empty threat.

"So are we gonna hunt or are we here to play 'fetch'?" Before Kanda cold get his claws and teeth onto the annoying lowly wolf, Lenalee stopped him in his tracks with a sharp growl of her own. This time, both male wolves bowed their heads low with their tails tucked into their bodies as apology. It was one thing to defy an Alpha Wolf's statement, and it was a whole different thing to go up against a female Alpha. As much as Lavi hated all Alpha wolves in general due to his past experience with them, he had to reluctantly heed to Lenalee's order to stand down.

"Let's go, before the moon can shed light to the fields," Bookman said, knocking a paw onto Lavi's head. Without further ado, (after Kanda gave one last shearing stare at Lavi) the pack went on their way to hunt for the day.

_What's his problem? Just because I'm an Omega, he thinks he has the right to push me around! _Lavi inwardly grumbled.

_Lavi! Concentrate!_ Another voice ordered into his head. Shaking his head, Lavi snapped out of it and cursed upon the Were-Hunter's ability; mind-reading. It was both super effective and bloody troublesome at the same time. Besides through word of mouth, this magical contact skill aided the Were-Hunters' ability to succeed. Within the Black Order pack, each wolf -regardless of their standard of bring Alpha or Omega- can communicate with the other by means of telepathy. The message can be transported quickly and efficiently, making quicker reactions and faster receptions to occur. _Seems like every cloud does have its silver lining. _If there was one thing Lavi strongly dislike about this 'awesome mind-reading power', it was the very fact that he can't keep his thoughts all bottled up. Like having a freaking radio station stuck in his head permanently, Lavi wasn't surprised that he wasn't driven to insanity by the large amounts mind-talking the other wolves had.

_Lavi! Stop your talking, you're making me hard to concentrate!_

_See what I mean?_ Brushing off Komui's complain, Lavi decided to jump into the game plan.

Slowly creeping nearer to the herd of deer that was grazing at the green field, Lavi held onto the vow of silence as his softly padded paws muffled any noises caused by the hard ground below. With the wind blowing opposite him to cover his scent, Lavi's one green eye twinkled in the nightshade as he breathed in the smell of fresh deer meat. A soft clicking sound came from his right and another click shifted in compliance at his left. With that signal, Lavi knew that the other Omega wolves, Krory and Miranda, were already in their positions a-waiting his order. Flanking him from behind was the ever-watchful Bookman, who was too old to do this job.

Like a shot gun, Lavi leapt from the comfort of the long grass and started sprinting as fast as the wind. Krory and Miranda swerved to their own side, signifying the starting of the annual hunt. As Omega Wolves, their main job was to 'flush' out the herd; dividing them into smaller groups and controlling the flow of the panicked herd. They were to tire the herd out, making them defenseless and helpless. After the complete division, picking their target was simple. The Alpha Wolves would come in and finish the job, carrying with them a swift and painless death.

Lavi, being the youngest Omega that has endless amount of stamina in his arsenal, began chasing down a vibrant doe. Picking up speed and casting all exhaustion to the side, Lavi quickly caught up to the fearful female deer. Only to casted aside by a surprisingly strong force. There in his path was the one and only stag leader of the herd that was already scattered into millions of directions. The powerful stag held his wide and hard antlers high, stomping his front feet to the ground as a warning for Lavi to listen to. Lavi didn't care how big and intimidating the stag was as instinct to control of him and made him fall into a fighting stance himself. He replied the warning with a loud growl of his own, making sure to bare his sharp teeth made to bite through steel.

But as the stag reared his head towards Lavi, getting ready to attack head on, and two giant wolves of the same magical origin pounced out from the shadows and held the gigantic stag in their death grip. One aiming straight at the unprotected neck and the other clawing its bloodied body, it didn't take long for the male deer to fall under the power of the newly arrived Were-Hunters. In the end, 5 dead deer and one successfully caught stag became food for the hungry wolves.

This was our kill, Earl," said Komui to the visitors.

"Nah nah, we were just helping out, Komui~ we Were-Hunters gotta help each other out, no?" The ever-smiling Alpha Leader of the Noahs pack chirped. Standing by the old fighter was their wolf cub, Rhode and her quiet guardian, LuluBell. The crazy twins with a crazier laugh to compete were named Jasdero and Devit. Lavi thought the Noahs odd-looking, for all of them had black fur. Unlike the Black Order pack who had fur ranging from deep red to sly grey to musty brown, the Noah Were-Hunters had only but one color; it was like God had torn pieces of the blackest night sky and painted them onto the Noah wolves. The Omega Wolf felt this unnerving as he continued to gaze into the deep dark depths of the enticing black.

Looking around as if searching for someone, Komui glanced at the still-smiling Alpha Leader, "where's Tyki?"

Beside the Earl, Tyki was the only Alpha wolf in the entire clan. Even though that the Noahs had only a handful of Omegas _-including a small cub that had a nasty case of biting-_ they had no trouble whatsoever when it came to bringing food for the pack. That was because the Earl had Tyki by his side. Tyki wasn't called an Alpha Wolf for naught! To see the herculean wolf missing was queer to the sight. The Earl only chuckled in reply, releasing a rasping sound from his dry throat.

"He's looking after our young Alpha heir. I'll send them your regards,"

Lavi perked up when he heard the news. He had totally forgotten about the other Noah Alpha. Info has it that the Noahs kept another Alpha in their pack and had been looking after the mystery wolf in secret. Nobody knew who he was until the Earl had announced the other day that his heir was not to be Tyki, but another Alpha who they had been raising in secrecy since the beginning itself. Lavi felt himself dwelling in intrigue at the mystery that was the Alpha heir. If that guy could even take Tyki down the successor throne, he sure would be one powerful Were-Hunter!

"Who's this heir?" Lavi spoke out; causing many heads to turn to his direction.

"Hahahahahaha! Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It's for us to know and for you to find out! Hahahaha!"

Jasdero and Devit danced around Lavi, laughter filled the air with the knowledge of the being smarter than the smart Lavi. But the Black Order Omega was quick to react to their taunting; a swift nip in the leg made Devit cry out in pain. Jasdero came to his twin's aid and a fight descended upon them. Jasdero and Devit may have the advantage over Lavi in quantity, but Lavi had more quality then the two combined. He can stand against Komui and Kanda; dealing with this annoying duo was a walk in the park for him. But he didn't have time to gloat about, for both Kanda (non-too gently) and the Earl pulled the competitors apart before some real damage can happen. The twins laughed aloud as they saw Kanda biting Lavi at the shoulder as Lavi tried to escape his grip. The Earl went forward to the struggling Lavi.

"You will see him soon, Omega. Don't you worry!" He nodded to Kanda to let the Onega go. Turning back and retreating into the forest, the Earl called out before joining his family members,

"After all, he'll be marrying Kanda!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Shouted Lavi at Komui after the Noahs pack -minus two missing wolves- had left the Black Order's territory, "what does he mean by 'he'll be marrying Kanda'? You mean that their unknown heir's gonna marry our Kanda?!"

"Yes, we meant just that, Lavi. Do you know-" everything else Komui said after the word 'yes' just came out into 'woof woof woof' to Lavi. He was furious that the pack had made this big a decision without him knowing, lest approving. Hang the concept of the 'uniting two packs into one will make a greater colony'! Lavi was thoroughly pissed and he wasn't making any efforts to hide it. Growling loudly, Lavi can practically feel his throat vibrating at the rolling sound. Feeling a bit betrayed and a pang of pain through his heart, Lavi turned round and ran off without looking back. He didn't even bother to eat his dinner. The appetite he had built up so far was now destroyed at the new-not-new news.

The next morning, Lavi made his home at the giant public library. Tucked deep inside his small sanctuary, away from the blasting sunlight that blared its hearty rays to make almost everyone melt. And most importantly, away from his crapped out family. True, Lavi did have his fights and negative moments with them, but this matter really took the cake. Every time a mishap happens, Lavi would turn tail and run away to avoid any further miscommunications in his part. Sighing, Lavi shook his hair free from the headband that held his wild hair in place as he calmed his frazzled nerves down. He happily drowned himself in the quaintness that was the library, taking comfort and peace of mind from the aura. He loved the library almost as much as ticking Alpha Wolves out.

"Knew you were here, Lavi,"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows, trying not to let out a groan as he looked upon a face of beauty and danger. Putting up a smile to please her, Lavi mock-salute his Alpha wolf.

"Hullo, Lenalee. Pleasant day, isn't it?"

The 19 year old woman with the most curvaceous body and creamy face smiled back serenely and took a seat beside him. Unlike other Were-Hunters, Lavi was comfortable with his human form; with similar red hair that can compete with the angry sun, Lavi's wolf muscles constructed themselves to form human muscles that formed a lean, mean hairless body of his own. He was busy complimenting himself when he heard a sigh from the lady in black.

"I'm sorry... About yesterday. I thought you already knew about the marriage.."

_Everyone seems to think that too. I wonder why?_ Lavi said inside his head. He was thankful that that accursed mind-reading ability cannot be afflicted when the wolf was in human form. Right now, Lavi was contented to have his own messy thoughts as his property, thank you very much!

"Forget it. I'm just a miserable Omega, remember?" Lavi clasped his hands behind his head, making his lazed stature contradict to his serious statement. Lenalee, being his friend since childhood _-or cubhood, whichever way you choose-_ knew not to judge Lavi by his body language.

"You're not just an Omega. You are Lavi!"

"That doesn't even make any sense, Lenalee!" Laughed Lavi, causing the heavy atmosphere lighter. Lenalee was going to explain when the ring of the library door took their attention away from the subject at hand.

A young man with the whitest of hair thy can match the snow in purity strutted in confidently. But with a solemn aura around the man, it gave the newcomer a calmer picture. He had an unusual red scar in the shape of a pentagram located at the left of his face, running all the way down to his cheek. The man, seeing Lenalee and Lavi at the side, went towards them with a smile on his pale yet creamy face.

"Good morning, Lenalee!"

"Good morning, Allen!" Lenalee waved politely, returning the greeting gesture.

"Oi, Moyashi, what are you doing here?" Lavi snapped, annoyance coming into view. Allen's smile crippled a bit before he recollected his stance. The one called Allen answered with a voice totally opposite of the calm and gentleman-like that he had displayed towards Lenalee,

"Oh, is that you, Lavi? Sorry, I didn't see you there,"

"How can you not see me here? Don't tell me you grew shorter -if that's possible- when I was gone?" Lavi sneered back, his pride wounded that someone didn't notice him. But it's not like he cared, since this was the one person he kind of hates at the moment.

"Wish you would've stayed gone," Allen mumbled. His neck veins popped out at his height's insult. The fire between them grew hotter, with one glare thrown at the other. Before any one of them can bring out the big guns, Lenalee pulled Lavi away. Taking him out of the library, Lavi shuffled his feet while walking with Lenalee.

"Stop gritting your teeth, Lavi. It's unhealthy,"

"I'm not gritting my teeth,"

"Yes, you are. I can hear it from here. Strange that you only do that when you meet Allen... Why do you keep fighting with him?"

Lavi looked at Lenalee like she had turned into a two-tailed dragon with fluffy wings, "are you mad, Lenalee? Allen and I have been fighting since the day we met and _now_ is the time you have the urge to ask me why?"

Lenalee could sense the sarcasm in the verses he spat out and couldn't do anything but only nod in reply, "yes, yes, I am,"

Rubbing his forehead together, Lavi tried to bring his thoughts together. _Why are we fighting?_ "I can't explain it; but every time Allen and I are together, we would always end up in a fight one way or another… It's basic instincts!"

"So it's basic instincts to fight with a guy you barely know about?"

"Yes!... No!... Ye-.. I mean, GRAH, Lenalee!" Shaking his head in complete confusion, Lavi could pick up Lenalee's light laughter in the air. Parting his back in comfort, Lenalee pushed Lavi back into the forest again. The Omega didn't notice the amusing smile as he allowed himself to be led back into the arms of his waiting family members.

"You know, Lavi, there's a thin line between hate and love..."

After apologizing (with some persuasion from Lenalee) to Komui for leaving the pack yesterday, Lavi took his place next to his forever-grumpy guardian, Bookman. The night was already approaching fast as the sun dipped its almighty head low into the horizon to sleep for the day. The Black Order pack waited patiently at their home, where stones of many sizes and shapes stood guardedly over the massive cave. The Black Order pack that took refuge there had the earth at their side; the cave placed high above level ground to enable full view of their surroundings from all sides. Coupled with the unbreakable and ancient rocks and boulders that made their security, the Were-Hunters were safe and secure in their closed territory.

An echoic howl pierced the silent sky like hot knife through butter. Perking their ears up, the familiarity of the greeting howl made them feel at ease. Komui howled in reply, returning the call with his own. Soon, the Noahs pack came into view with an addition of their own.

Lavi could see Tyki in his wolf form again. The two had clashed tooth and claw once before, and Lavi deemed that once is more than enough. He didn't need another scarred eye. After that fitful fight, Tyki and Lavi had come to terms with one another. The Noah Alpha actually acknowledging Lavi's resilient fighting spirit equal to his own. The last time they met, the two warriors parted with respect and mutual friendship with the other.

The muscular wolf with lean black fur was walking side by side with another wolf. But this wolf was very different from the rest of his pack; instead of the Noah's ritual black, this new wolf had white fur. With lines of light silver dripping down his sides like raindrops, the wolf's fur seemed to be glittering underneath the twinkling stars. But the one thing that set the pure-white wolf more between the rests of the Noah pack was the glaring red scar that tainted the snowy color. Lavi's wolfed eyes widen with surprise as he felt his heart stopped a beat at the sight before him.

"Black Order, may I present to you Noah's heir and Alpha,"

_Allen!?_

* * *

_Have I ever told you guys that you are the greatest readers I've ever known? No? Well, now I've told you. I love all your feedback, it gives me motivation! I'm gonna apologize in advance in case my updates are late, because I have part-time work to do :( Still, I love you guys for sticking with me hehe_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

_for all your wonderful support (and patience!) I'll do my best to continue updating as soon as I can! Lovey~ Please review and have a great day =D_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Allen?!" Lavi didn't bother checking his voice as the loud realization screeched through the night air. All eyes that twinkled in the dark turned to the source of the outburst, especially those silvery ones that outshone the rest. Widen eyes came upon said person's face as the newly revealed Alpha came face-to-face with the one that despised his existence the most.

"Lavi? You're a Were-Hunter too?" Allen replied, trying to cover the shock from his voice. That answer satisfied Lavi's shocking curiosity as he shook his furry head from side to side.

"Oh shit.. Please tell me this is a dream! Of all people, why _you_?" Lavi mumbled. If he had hands instead of the large paws, they would be covering his face right now. Allen went towards him with anger, having taken Lavi's statement as an insult.

"Excuse me? But I don't want you here either. It's not as if I have anything to do with this meeting,"

As Allen came closer, Lavi felt angered somehow. Taken over by instincts, Lavi snapped warningly and growled at Allen to avoid coming any closer. Upon hearing Lavi's growing growl, Tyki came into view between the Alpha and the Omega. The strongest Alpha in the Noahs pack stood protectively against Lavi, making a small but clear growl of his own as an answer to Lavi's threat. Lavi knew better than to go up against Tyki, so he too backed off. Unexpectedly, Allen's apologetic face came from behind Tyki. It was strange; Lavi had thought that the Alpha would go about taunting him and being more superior to the Omega. Apparently, this night was filled with surprises; all of them NOT in Lavi's favor.

Komui was quick to quell the fighting sensation, "welcome Noahs. Come inside and we'll start the preparations, shall we?"

A nod from the scary-smiling Earl and the pack followed Komui into the giant home of the Black Order. The Omegas weren't -_obviously_- allowed to participate in such occasions and their lowly opinions weren't appreciated compared to the more sophisticated Alphas. The awful law made Lavi hate Alphas even more; it made Omegas like him feel inferior and stupid. Looking around, he saw Jasdero and Devit laughing away like the hyenas would at a sick joke. Unlike him who hated the Alphas, the evil twins had no qualms whatsoever with their own Alphas. They followed their orders given to them through and through, like a true Omega. Shaking his head, Lavi denied himself of that fact. If that was what it meant to be a true Omega, Lavi would cut his throat out and dance on Bookman's grave! _Okay, maybe not the dancing part..._

After his shiver, the Alphas of both packs came out of the cave wearing sober faces. The Noahs had reluctance in their eyes while the Black Order held hesitation in theirs. Only Tyki and Allen wore poker faces, their canine facial expressions showed none of the usual feelings. Whatever the decision made from the meeting, it was definitely not good. _But then again, since when is it good?_ After all the surprises thrown at him mercilessly, Lavi was feeling pumped up and ready to face whatever fate had in store for him.

Komui snapped his attention to Lavi as the Omega came walking by with the other wolves in tow. Tyki stood by alongside Allen, still looking after the younger Alpha.

"Lavi," Komui said, stealing Lavi's attention away from the two Noah Alphas, "tradition has it that one of us has to guard the Noah Alpha mate to represent our full trust among ourselves," Lavi's eyes widen at the explanation. _Oh no, please don't tell me, anything but that! _"Lavi, you are to be Allen's bodyguard until the marriage day arrives,"_ cue end-of-the-world music._

To say that Lavi was enraged that he was chosen to be with the person he hated the most 24/7 was a total understatement. Not to mention that the pack had -_once_ _again_- made a large decision about him without his own opinion placed inside; the thought was unnerving. So it didn't matter if he was snapping and growling and probably barking at his own Alpha Leader, all he wanted at the moment was release. He didn't notice Allen walking away from the exasperate scene, but he could clearly hearing the clicking sound pierced by Tyki. Moving his head to the retreating Allen, Lavi knew what the Noah Alpha wanted him to do; to follow Allen wherever he was to go. Grumpily accepting his immensely-dislike role, Lavi gave Komui one last disbelieving look and trotted after Allen's figure. He didn't care of looking back at where his 'loving and caring' pack was.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Allen finally broke the silence between them. Allen had walked a few miles away from the pack's territory, and Lavi was following behind grudgingly until Allen stopped in the middle of the dense forest. All that Lavi could hear was the occasional hooting of a barn owl and the small squeaks of the forest rodents that hunted for food. Allen didn't turn around when he asked the question that even Lavi couldn't answer sincerely, but he would be damn first before he admitted that out loud! Instead, he glanced at the side and took sudden interest at the buckling oak tree to the left.

"Don't take it personally. I hate all Alphas in general," that wasn't a direct answer to Allen's question, but it was a well-known fact nonetheless, "you guys think you're so high and mighty with your stupid title and all. You all think that we Omegas are just pieces of trash! How can I not hate you?"

This time, Allen turned around and looked into Lavi's eye with deep concentration, "but both of us had just met; how can you hate a person when you don't even know them? Is it really just because they hold a simple title?"

There was no answer to that question. Lavi reeled in his thoughts as he tried to make a comeback, but came into a dead end. The queer expression in Allen's eyes was unreadable as they stared unblinking into Lavi's own. Then the string of calmness snapped as a cry and a whelp tittered the sky. Lavi reacted faster than Allen as he ran towards the childish noises coming from ahead.

At the open field, the two pups of both Noah and Black Order were playing with the other. Each finding joy and excitement from the other as Timothy pawed at the dodging Rhode. Since they were only mere pups, their claws and teeth weren't as sharp and used as their elders, and their tiny bodies could give way to the least of the older wolves' strength. Having found the perfect play-mate around their age in their own pack was rare, so both Rhode and Timothy spent the time acting like the mischievous puppies they were.

But their playing time was quickly interrupted by a loud snarl from the forest. A large blue of dark red came in front of Timothy and Rhode narrowly missed a swipe of an oncoming claw. Lavi growled at the whining Rhode, who was by then terrified at the looming shadow which was Timothy's pack-mate. Defenseless and helpless, Rhode released a small whine before Lavi began his assault once more. Another powerful force pushed Lavi back as Allen took his place at Rhode's side. The two larger wolves growled at each other, eying their little ones protectively while sensing their enemy's movements.

"We were just playing, Lavi! Geez, you're not my mum!" Timothy's voice cried out. At the other side, Rhode was trying her best to persuade Allen that she was unharmed, "Allen, stop it! Timothy's my friend!"

Allen's instinctual anger of protecting his pack-mate began to subside as Rhode's reasoning got into his mind. Relaxing, Allen licked Rhode reassuringly to tell the young pup that he was fine, not succumbing to the wolfish side. But Rhode made a fatal mistake that nearly took her life away; she stepped in front of Allen and into Lavi's clear view.

Allen had only but a second to pull Rhode away and took the bite attack meant for Rhode. Revealing his glistening teeth, Allen threw Lavi back and the Omega retaliated with yet another attack.

Fighting wolves are a sight to behold as they competed with all their might; Were-Hunters are of the same yet more dangerous category. They fought with teeth meant to rip apart prey 10 times their size and their claws weren't made for petty decorations as they can cut through solid diamonds in close seconds. Needless to include their innate strength and swift agility that made them feared by all and known by none. To have Were-Hunters fighting with one another was nerve-shattering. That was such a fight between Allen and Lavi.

But Allen had his wolf-side in control and Lavi did not. This slight advantage gave Allen the opportunity to defend the attacking Lavi and clawed his way above the enraged Omega. Both were panting and out of breath from the fast fight, one having more difficulty breathing then the other. Above him, Allen had his paws over Lavi's open chest. The struggling Omega was growling uncontrollably now, his instincts slowly eating him alive from the inside.

"Lavi," it took only one simple word from the gentle Alpha to pull Lavi back from the temptation of blood-lust. Blinking back a few tears, Lavi felt his head grow lighter as his mind navel clearer from the aftermaths of the fight. Lavi expected that the Alpha will end the fight with a quick snap of his neck, thus ending his poor and miserable life. Satisfied that Lavi reverted back to his normal state and was not answering his inner wolf-side, Allen surprised him by stepping off the Omega and sauntered towards the curling Rhode. Taking Rhode's small neck by the teeth, Allen gently carried the small Were-Hunter back towards Noah territory without exchange another word with his opponent. Lavi pulled himself together and taking Timothy by the neck, he too went about his way to the Black Order's home.

Lavi found it strange that he had unconsciously answered Allen's call. Usually it took both Kanda and Komui to weaken the wolf from within. But Allen had commanded Lavi to full attention just from a word spoken. It was strange indeed, and Lavi hated strange and weird things that he found unknown to his vast knowledge. Especially if those strange and weird things came from the person he hated without any concrete reason at all. He hated Allen, that, he knew was for certain. Allen was a goddamn Alpha! A slight whimper from the hanging Timothy made Lavi released his tight jaw-grip a little before returning to his thoughts. Then there was Allen's questioning of Lavi's hatred towards all Alphas. _How can you hate a person when you don't know them? Is it really just because they hold a simple title?_

"Lavi! Why are you here! What happened?" Lenalee's shrill worrying voice cried out, thrusting Lavi back into reality. The Omega placed Timothy onto the ground softly before he was bombarded with questions from the motherly pack. Sighing to himself, he started reporting his story. After all the hectic things he went by today, all he ever wanted now was to go back into the cozy den to get some z's. Buuut, fate decided to play with him some more.

"You've got to go back to Allen. You're his appointed bodyguard! If anything happens to him-"

_Oh my fudging Wolf-God and all that is holy..._

Not wanting to listen to all the nonsense crap, Lavi turned back -again- and headed for the Noahs territory to see the person he dreaded the most.

Heading into Noahs territory, Lavi found Tyki standing tall over a tall hill that overlooked a large field of tall grass. The well-built Alpha gave a simple nod in greeting as he appeared from the shadows before Lavi took place besides him. Unlike the rest of the Alphas that constantly surrounded him, Lavi was in a mutual relationship with Tyki; The Alpha didn't cringe away like he was a disease and Lavi felt no anger towards him. Lavi couldn't call it friendship just yet, resenting this to be a respectful bond. The battle he fought against Tyki had made sure of that.

"Allen's off hunting down there. He came back looking weary, carrying Rhode in his mouth. Earl sent him on a hunt to cheer him up," Tyki explained to Lavi, who started to look downwards at the grazing herd of gazelles.

Gazelles are challenging prey. With their skinny yet springy legs, it gave them a slight advantage over the bulky figure of a Were-Hunter. Their speed was not to be underestimated, since they could outrun a cheetah with ease. Taking one down was a tough case, as they could run fast, constant and in zigzag mode to wear off the predator chasing them. The larger predator will be unable to catch up with the agility that only the flighty gazelles possessed, thus giving up the chase and finding a more easily-attainable prey. Heck, Were-Hunters can take down a tough male bull easier than a scrawny gazelle!

Lavi had doubts on his mind as he saw a shadowy figure coming towards the gazelles with silence by his side. Without his sharp vision, Lavi would miss seeing the silvery streak that ran down Allen's side. To his surprise –_again with the surprises_- Allen was hunting alone, as a lone wolf would do without its pack. This also proved dangerous because wolves hunt best when working together as a pack. In a single unit, wolves can work together and bring down more prey and the success rate of the hunt would triple. Hunting as a lone wolf would dwindle the rate and the hunting job would heave heavily on that singular wolf. Wolves can survive alone, but they cannot live without its pack. That's the big difference that set them apart from all the rest; they work as a team, hunt as a team, live as a team.

"Just watch him," Tyki chuckled softly after seeing Lavi's scrutinizing face. The Omega obliged to the Alpha's wishes just in time to see a large silver bullet shooting from out of the tall hidden grass.

Spreading themselves out, the gazelles separated from the oncoming predator and Allen finally gave chase. Quickly asserting the expected situation, Allen pinpointed his target on sight and allowed the rest of the fleeing gazelles to escape his unleashed wrath. It was an amusing thought to Lavi that Allen had chosen to take down the leader of the gazelles. The male prey strides were fast and short while Allen took to the wind. The chase of predator and prey had already started as soon as Allen had entered the field, and the prey knew that. Doubling its speed, the leader released a blurry of dirt and dust to cover Allen's view. But Allen would have nothing of that; also picking up speed and resigning to his inner wolf, Allen swallowed the small distance between him and his prey. With a forceful jump that could put many jumpers to envy, Allen tackled the large prey and brought it down by its neck using his sharp and impressive bite. Before the gazelle had even touched the ground, its death was already inevitable. All that was left of the chase was lingering dust and a dead body.

But Allen didn't sink his teeth into the delectable food before him. Reigning his crazed emotions back in like an expert, Allen glanced up to see both Tyki and an unexpected visitor by his side. The two warriors greeted him, one happier than the other.

"Why aren't you eating your kill?" Lavi asked, curious that Allen wasn't already drowning in the gazelle's blood and meat. Shaking his head, Allen smiled tiredly,

"I'm not hungry. Tyki, take this back to the den for the others, please,"

Tyki nodded and complied with his Alpha's wishes and the two Noahs were going off before they heard Lavi speak again.

"Wait, Allen!" Catching up with them, Allen gave him a questioning look. Lavi gulped down his pride and remembered to look at Allen in the eye, "I'm…. Sorry. For just now," Lavi bowed his head as an apology sign, but was held up by Allen's nuzzle. Giving what seems to be a hug in wolf-form, Allen rubbed at Lavi's head with his cheek as a sign of affection. This made Lavi stiffen as he found that out.

"I'm sorry for walking off like that too. So, we're even?" Allen smiled hopefully, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. Never had Lavi received any affection from an Alpha before, so taking this in stride was a bit more difficult then he would imagine. Not trusting his voice, Lavi could only nod and felt lucky that his dark red fur covered his burning face.

Some ruffling in the bushes nearby caught their attention before anyone else got to say something. Two twins of the Noahs pack jumped out and went into a fighting stance immediately. But as they saw only saw Lavi together with Allen and Tyki, they dropped their guard.

"We sensed something passing through out territory and we thought he was an intruder," Jasdero grumbled.

"Wahahaha! No wonder we smelt something that stinks!" Devit chipped in.

Lavi growled at the insult and was about to pounced when Tyki came forward, "and how long did it take for you guys to react? By the time you met up with this 'intruder', he would've already killed Allen,"

The twins didn't like the sudden drop to their pride. Growling softly, they got back into a fighting stance. Tyki winked at Lavi and the Omega felt at ease to know that the mighty Alpha was on his side. Tasting a dirty brawl, Lavi relished on the oncoming fight with open arms. Before the fight could ensue, the giant carcass of the dead gazelle was dropped in between the two parties. The twins jumped in surprised at the kill, making both Lavi and Tyki laugh to themselves at their small cowardice. Allen came to Lavi's side as he pointed at his dead prey.

"Since you're full of energy, take this back. It's your dinner,"

Jasdero pocked at the dead body as if it might come back to life to kill him and Devit gazed the enormous size of a simple gazelle. But a sharp growl from Allen made them close their curiosity and they started their annoying duty, grumbling on how 'unfair Allen is' and 'Tyki gets all the fun'. Using another quieter path, the trio went their way towards the home of the Noahs.

Unlike the Black Order pack that makes their home on higher ground, the Noahs preferred to stay on level ground. Their large den was located at the center of the forest, making it easier for the Were-Hunters to find their way back in case of emergencies. The looming cave's entrance was curtained by a thin line of creepers, portraying a homey yet mysterious aura around the habitat. Above the cave grew the largest and tallest tree of the forest; its big leaves giving enough shade and the bark wide enough to cover the entire cave's roof. Lavi could see LuluBell taking care of the energetic Rhode on one of the wider branches while the Earl came out of the cave with the same creepy smile that set Lavi off.

"Great to see you again, Lavi. How was the hunt, Allen, dear?" the Alpha Leader came up and touched noses with his heir. Jasdero and Devit came just in time to show their Alpha Leader what had Allen caught, and it made the Earl smile more widely -_if that is even humanely possible_- The pack leader announced that they would have a feast tonight and it made the atmosphere brighten with glee.

While the Noahs ate their fill, Lavi couldn't find Allen anywhere. Growling at Allen's weird ability to disappear at any time, he bit down on a larger chunk of meat before heading off at a random direction. Still tasting the blood that dripped from his mouth, Lavi looked around and saw the tired Alpha laying at the river's edge. Without any words, Lavi dropped the meat before Allen, startling the Alpha. Lavi lay beside Allen while the Alpha sniffed tastefully at the offered meat. If he was human, Allen would've quirked a quizzing eyebrow at the napping Lavi.

"I'm not hungry… Eat, or I'll snap your neck in two," Lavi clicked. Too bad his voice held no malice to his empty threat.

Lavi shifted from his side, closing his eyes and embracing the quietness that the forest held. A swift but warm lick at his side made him stiffen once more, the affection clearly noted. But Lavi didn't reply to that sign, relaxed on keeping his eyes shut completely. Allen only smiled thankfully before he buried himself at his dinner given to him. Both wolves had their tails wagging contently.

* * *

_Hullo~ I do hope you enjoy this update as much as I love writing it hehe I wanna thank these lovely people for supporting me and my W.I.L.D imagination_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

_I love you THIS much haha Okay, gotta get ready for work (YIKES!) Please review and have a great day =D_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a yet another bright and lovely morning in the busy town. The sun was already rising to shine its heat and light upon the face of the earth, chasing away the playful shadows and put the shining night stars to sleep. Located right at the corner of the town stood a house like any other; two-stories high and complimented with an average-looking garden completed with a white swing and small pond. This house was alike among all the other houses that stood by its side, but there was one obvious yet not-so-obvious difference: this normal-looking building housed the most ruthless of all creatures that ruled the world. Creatures that were only spoken of in Legends and Myths, creatures that haunt the very streets and source of all little children's nightmares. They were the scariest, vicious, and most fearsome-

"Allen! Get your pretty ass off the bed or I'm coming up there!"

Allen groaned out loud as he awakened from his dream world. Cursing whoever was responsible of inventing a 'snooze-alarm', Allen reluctantly pulled open his lacy curtains that covered his windows protectively, releasing a straight and blinding light to shine on the lazy Were-Hunter. Dragging his feet while ruffling his bedridden hair, Allen went downstairs to greet his other house-mate who was already up and early.

"Morning, little shounen," Tyki chuckled, clutching his hot mug on the dining table. The mighty Were-Hunter of the Noah clan has been rooming with him since he was taken in, claiming that 'the little pup shouldn't be left all alone in a big, dark house' and that were things that can go 'bump in the night'. Allen found that excuse kind of ridiculous, as he thought that _they_, as Were-Hunters, were the ones that caused things to go 'bump in the night'. But as time flew by, Allen had gotten used to the ever-looming presence of Tyki. Although once in a while, the younger male wished that Tyki would NOT walk around the house cladded only in his 'manly' towel and also sneaking onto his VERY SMALL bed in the middle of the night, claiming that his air-conditioner in his own room's been hit.

Allen grumbled a raspy greeting in return before heading into the kitchen to fix the two residents some breakfast. Another reason as to why Tyki moved in with him was that the elder wolfen couldn't cook to save his own life. After that terrible kitchen incident back at LuluBell's place, Tyki was forbidden to ever set foot into another kitchen again. Poor Rhode looked almost awful with her hair and fur burnt completely off for two weeks. The air was thickened with the smell of coffee beans as Allen's keen sense sniffed the air. But there was something else buried underneath the rich smell of caramel coffee. Something familiar to him but unfamiliar to the homey home. Upon looking at Allen's sudden confusion, Tyki pointed with his thumb towards the front door without taking his eyes off of the opened newspaper.

"There's a surprise waiting for you outside ever since I woke up," Tyki smiled amusingly as Allen got up and opened his 'surprise'.

There, sleeping in a sitting position by his door step was Lavi. With his head tilted to the side just about slightly, the wild red hair that his Were-Hunter fur had factored from caressed his sleepy face perfectly. The small tiny beam of sunlight obviously played with his closed eyes, beckoning the person to wake up and embrace the morning light. Lavi looked defenseless in his sleep; his muscles relaxed on every deep breath he took and his body slumbered on the comfy ground. Allen was nearly overtaken by the temptation to leave the sleeping Were-Hunter to his lullaby, but didn't comply in the end.

The first thing Lavi felt from the real world was a sharp kick to the side. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground and finally kissed the dirt and grasses a 'good morning'. He was about to retaliate at the person who dare awakened him from his slumber when said person turned back around and re-enter his domain.

"Breakfast's gonna be ready in a few minutes," Allen called out while heading back to his morning chore. Lavi raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Was that an invitation? _Taking that as a 'yes', Lavi brought himself into the Noahs' human territory.

Tyki called out in a joking voice as he saw Lavi walking behind Allen, "well, look what the dog dragged in," ignoring the small growl coming from his visitor, he pouted to Allen, "I'm hungry,"

"S~ure you are, Tyki. I'm on it, calm down," Allen replied in a voice only used for masters to train their impatient dogs. Dodging a smack on the arm, Allen retreated into the kitchen safely without obtaining any small injuries from the larger person. Tyki threw a happy greeting towards Lavi before going into his newspaper again. Lavi solemnly took a seat next to him as he looked around his surroundings.

With the dining room conjoining the kitchen, Lavi can see the back of Allen, who was busy tossing a few cooking ingredients to his mix. A swish here and a break there, Lavi was soon overcame by an extremely heavenly smell of food. Even without looking at the result of Allen's professional cookery, Lavi was already feeling his mouth water at the thought of sinking his jaws into them. Whatever Allen had cooked, it was definitely glorious!

"Pancakes up!" Allen chirped cheerfully, having gotten over his morning laze. On his hands held two large plates that were covered with the most delicious, sweetest-smelling pancakes Lavi had ever laid eyes on. Tyki took out the syrup bottle and the breakfast ceremony was initiated with the sound of the plates clanking as they make contact with the wooden table. Lavi's mouth could water the entire ocean as he saw that Allen had cooked strips of fresh bacon on the side and two fat, juicy sausages rolling around the plate. _Okay, make those two oceans!_ Thanking Tyki for the syrup, Lavi lavishly filled himself up to the brim with this scrumptious breakfast laid before him. A loud sound from his left told him that Allen had settled down with his own breakfast at hand. Instead of one plate, Allen's breakfast consisted of the same food but in multiple quantities that could feed a whole army for weeks! The pancakes were awkwardly mimicking the leaning Tower of Pisa and he had made a wobbling pyramid of sausages. Lavi sweat-dropped as he saw Allen gobbling up his breakfast like a wolf he was, unfazed by the large amount of food laid before him. Tyki only laughed gaily at Lavi's amazed expression and decide to tuck into his own breakfast. Without much thought about Allen's consuming appetite, Lavi ate his food together. This was the first time he was eating peacefully with Alphas.

When they had finished the banquet made for kings, Lavi intended to help with the kitchen ware, but was immediately turned down by the couple. Allen showed Lavi the living room before joining Tyki to clean-up duty, "you don't need to trouble yourself, Lavi. Please enjoy yourself here for the moment and we'll be right with you," Lavi settled himself down calmly and admired the beautiful room he was placed in temporarily. Similar to the dining room, this living room gave off a homey and comfortable feeling to the residents; the large windows showed a clear view of the garden outside and the cottony window seats were surrounded with old books. Curiously, there was no sign of a television anywhere. Lavi assumed that both Allen and Tyki find entertainment and amusement from the large bookshelf at the edge of the wide room. He saw many ancient books of literature and fantasy, most of them were dated way back to the last century. Their bony spines held no wording, the covers already faded with time and age. But as an avid reader, Lavi cold see the well-oiled condition that the veteran books were in; perfectly kept in great condition, away from the dusty air and ravishing weather. If there was one thing Lavi would admire about the Noahs, it was their love and protection of books. In the living room was an old-age fireplace too. From the scent of burnt fire wood and sharp charcoal that lingered in the air lightly, Lavi could almost picture the two Noah Alphas burying themselves in their books with the fire burning warmth and light in the cold of the night. It really was a thoughtful image, different from the cruel-hearted Alphas that he thought they would be. Helping himself with their immense collection of books, Lavi drowned himself inside the world of 'The Sword Song'.

After Tyki had washed the factory of dirty dishes and Allen scrubbed the sticky surface of the table clean of any traces of syrup paste, the sun-kissed Noah looked at the grandfather clock that had just chimed 8am.

"Looks like I've got some time to kill. Come, Allen, let's play some shot-strip poker!" Tyki pushed Allen onto the living room where Lavi had taken solace in. The sound of a queer card game snapped Lavi back into reality from the seat of the leather couch.

"What's shot-strip Poker?" Lavi's question made both Allen and Tyki turn their heads at the visitor; one looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes and the other staring at him as if begging not to comply with the other's insane wishes.

"Why, Lavi! You don't know what shot-strip Poker is?! How can you live with yourself?" Tyki claimed dramatically, receiving a small sigh from the younger male. He continued his explanation as he magically took out a lovely pack of Poker cards from his pocket, "It's exactly the same as normal Poker, but with a slight twist; the loser not only has to strip one piece of his clothing, but also has to take a shot too! So... Lavi, do you have luck today?"

"Come at me, old man!" Lavi laughed as he accepted the invitation. But Allen's humble voice piped its objection instead,

"Isn't it too early for you to get drunk, Tyki? Remember that you have work to go to later on,"

Tyki looked at Allen as if he grew another head, "Allen, little shounen after my own heart, is that a challenge I detect?" Tyki smirked gleefully, knowing that the sound of a challenge was too enticing for the younger player to deny. Now that he threw in the bait, all Tyki had to do now is wait for that one shining glint in those silvery eyes.

"You're on!" _Hook, line and sinker._

"And snap! The bear's head went clean off!" Tyki laughed as he swayed side to side. Small glasses that once held small shots were already scattered around the carpeted floor as Allen sighed at his 'role model's' demeanor. Lavi's head was feeling woozy and light, but he was sure it didn't felt as bad as Tyki. The poor Noah Alpha lost one too many rounds against Allen and was now only in his boxers. Lavi shivered as he felt the air turned cold again when Allen showed his winning hand. _Who knew that the gracious and most delicate of all Alpha Were-Hunters had a Dark Side? _For some unknown reason, Lavi felt like Allen _enjoyed_ watching Tyki and himself grovel to their knees in loss of both their dignity and clothes...

The grand grandfather clock summoned its loudest to announce the coming of yet another hour. Allen took one quick look before throwing his cards onto the table and getting up. Lavi followed Allen through the corridors as Tyki's bubbling laughter echoed through the yellow walls.

"Are you just gonna leave him like that?" Lavi asked as Allen took his coat from the rack and opened the front door with his own key.

"He'll be fine. A bit lost and dizzy, but he'll be fine overall. Besides, I too have work to attend to," Allen answered leisurely while walking down the sunny path. As the (forced) appointed bodyguard, Lavi walked in the same pace as Allen, who was cheerfully humming a tune that made the nearby birds tweet in reply.

They reached the shops after a few minutes of smooth walking. A singular shop caught Allen's eye as the small sign that signified the shop's open business glared below. Lavi was more than surprised that Allen was working at a pet store, of all places! He had expected the royal Alpha to work in the business train or to play manager at the top-ranking bank. Not once he suspected that Allen had found work in a normal, average shop like this.

But the inside of the pet store was anything but normal; the pets were playing all around the shop, causing havoc and mischief like an open zoo. As soon as the two entered the shop via 'Staffs Only' entrance, they were bombarded with chunks of cat food. Papers were shredded and flown to different directions as the parrots and other flying creatures roamed the air, screeching their loudest to compete with the four-legged mammals. Cats were hissing on the shelves as the dogs barked at their mortal enemies. Fish that swam around in their aquariums happily were now coincidently added into the food menu of some very carnivorous pets. The squirrels were making nests out of what seems to be the cats' own scratching posts and the hamsters were running away from everything that moved and made a sound. Lavi jumped a bit when he felt something slither around his feet as Allen grabbed hold of the small but muscular python before it got a good grip onto Lavi's leg. Allowing the snake to wind itself lazily around his arm and shoulder, Allen calmly made his way towards the counter. There, an old man who had the ability to sleep through the racket was slumbering all so peacefully on the table. A few guinea pigs were also sleeping beside the old man, but fled to the side when they saw Allen coming to wake their owner up.

"Good day, Sir," Allen shook the man lightly. The old man chuckled groggily before picking himself up. Looking around at the mess, the owner of this very small but chaotic shop apologized soberly, making Allen shake his head in politeness as he answered the old owner,

"I'll take care of this, Sir. Please don't worry," Allen smiled. Turning to Lavi, he asked, "Will you help me, Lavi?"

Lavi's eye bulged open as he heard Allen's plea for help. This was the first time an Alpha had ever asked for his help in anything. _Ever_.

Not wanting to look much taken aback by his request, Lavi could only nod his compliance before lending a hand to Allen, who took his help with pleasant ease.

Firstly, they rounded up the reptiles. Some, like the chameleon lizards, were hard to find as they tend to blend into their surroundings. The desert lizards were quick on their feet and the snakes were already hanging above the fake trees while sunbathing underneath the hot lights. Then came the cats that seemed to have the urge of scratching Lavi in many different places as if he was a scratching post himself. He could practically count the number of claw marks that were left from the fight. He wasn't surprise though, for he was part-wolf and so therefore an enemy to the feline family. But Allen was greeted only with purrs and soft 'meows' when he took the small kittens back into their respective cages. Lavi found this thoroughly unfair, albeit amusing. The hyperactive squirrels and hamsters were harder to catch still, what with their small and nimble size aiding their escape from Lavi's larger hands. Lavi scared the tiny pets so much that they ran to Allen for cover. It was quite a sight to see the already-sitting Allen trying to talk things through to the petite pets that Lavi 'was not a giant monster trying to eat them all'. Then lastly were the dogs. Ah, that was a whole different league. Lavi found it easy to round up the canine beasts and lock them up in their cages. There were some that dared challenge him due to the fact that they knew the Omega smell Lavi was emitting, but Lavi took care of that… He just hoped that Allen didn't mind watching the messed-up brawl right in the middle of the shop.

"Whew, that was exhausting. Do you do this every day?" Lavi finally had the chance to sit down and rest his tired heels on a queer brown-like stool. Allen was closing the last of the dogs' cages when he answered,

"Sometimes. These animals are smarter than we give them credit for.. Lavi, will you get off the desert tortoise, please?"

A small nip on the backside agreed with Allen's wishes. Lavi quickly got up to rub his injured side when the tortoise in question threw an angry gaze at him. Allen carried the old reptile back into its own habitat and threw in a couple of fresh herbs to make the pet happy. Coming back to Lavi, Allen's eyes suddenly popped wide open and his body shivered lightly.

"W-What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi came closer and saw that Allen was searching around the small cage that once held something small and made silky webs.

"T-The tarantula…. It's missing,"

_Oh shit._

Together (but slowly), the two searched around the shop looking for the poisonous spider that could anytime jumped up on them and end their lives with a swift bite. Not to mention that the pets were also in harm's way now that the carnivorous spider was free. It was freaky to know that around this shop lay a poisonous spider and you don't know where the hell it could be. The two had one too many occurrences when they assumed that little dust bunny looked like the gaping spider. The suspense was awful still, when they had finished sweeping the entire shop and there was neither sign nor hair of the small pet.

"If you're looking for the tarantula, I already sold it, Allen," chuckled the old owner as he saw Allen jumping up to grab Lavi's shoulders in dead surprise. Lavi nearly had a mini heart attack before catching the smaller male into his arms. Allen was anything but amused when he heard the owner laugh.

"Then why didn't you give them the cage? Or put it away at least?!" Allen answered back, his face a bright red. Then, something bit Lavi by the hind leg and he dropped Allen by instinct to scream out in pain. Allen was furious, but stopped short as he saw what had caused his obvious downfall.

"Timcampy! Let go of Lavi! Bad dog!" Allen frantically forced the golden retriever to let go of Lavi's leg. Luckily, the wound was not so bad, but Allen still pulled out the first aid kit to help Lavi tend to his poor leg. Timcampy jumped onto the defenseless Allen and started to lick him clean with saliva. Allen only smiled and laughed as he was greeted lovingly by the most precious pet in the store. Lavi stood at the side as Allen took Timcampy at the back of the store to give the large dog a well-due bath. Sensing a bath, the other dogs came out of their cages (in Lavi's surprise) and tackled the younger male with supreme excitement. Allen used a long hose to wash down the pack of energetic dogs and a water game was played. Allen didn't mind that his clothes were now drenched with soap and water, spotted by the dogs' muddy paw prints. In fact, Allen actually relished on the enthusiasm with great encouragement. Lavi was marveled at the fact that Allen was lowering himself as an Alpha male to get down and dirty with the dogs. But he didn't dwell on that fact so much; he was happy here, Allen was happy here, and that was all that matters in the end.

"Allen's a great lad. I've never seen the animals this tame before he arrived," the owner praised Allen to the watchful Lavi. Lavi didn't need to hear the approval to prove Allen's cheerful ability. The proof was already in front of him, smiling and laughing like there were no worries in the world.

The day passed by very quickly in the pet store. The next thing Lavi knew, he was in Black Order territory with Allen by his side. They greeted his Alpha Leader in their wolf forms as the pack ate their just-caught dinner together. But Lavi could sense a disturbance in Allen's stature. Before, Allen held himself high but humble with a smile caressing his pale face. But now, there was only nobility and strained quietness coming from the Noah heir. Allen kept to himself all through the time, speaking only when he needed to and answering only when he was called upon. Almost like a living doll in mechanical order, the real Allen stayed behind his mask. Lavi couldn't stand the restraining Allen that was definitely not Allen. He was walking closely at Allen's side, deciding that it was time to return Allen back into Noah territory before the Noah Alpha turn permanently silent, when Kanda came forward with his neck arched and his canines bared gleamingly as a sign of aggression.

"Why are you always with Allen? I thought you _hated_ Alphas?" the Black Order heir growled. Lavi didn't realize that he was by Allen's side all the time. He thought it was his job as bodyguard, after all! Before Lavi could drop into defensive mode, Allen came forward and blocked Lavi from Kanda.

"Is there a problem with Lavi staying with me? If you do, then you're gonna have to deal with me," with his ears erect and forward, Allen raised his hackles to reply to Kanda's aggression. A smooth but low growl came from Allen's throat, telling the wolf to either stand down or face his wrath. It was the first time Allen had showed any sign of released emotions all through the night, and Lavi knew that. Watching Kanda back down with his head lowered and his ears slightly flat, it was obvious that Kanda knew that too.

"I'm sorry," Kanda grumbled, his voice forced out like he was chewing broken glass. Allen allowed Kanda to rub shoulders with him, but he didn't catch the deadly stare his fiancée threw at Lavi behind his back. Lavi, being Lavi, only shrug off the still-empty threat and stayed by Allen's side once more. All of a sudden, Allen's body became rigid and still. Lavi saw those silvery globes widen as Allen sprinted away like lightning, leaving the Black Order pack in confusion. A split second after that, Lavi's mind was trampled upon as a single cry shot through his wolfen mind. Timothy was crying out in dismay.

_HELP, LAVI!_

* * *

_Hehe I do hope you're enjoying the story as much as I love writing it. It makes my day to read your comments and reviews. I hope I got the wolves' behaviors right, and don't you just love Timcampy in golden retriever form? Haha I wanna thank these lovely people for sticking by me:_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

_you guys are wonderful. LOVE YOU! Okay, gonna get back to work now, see you soon. Please review and have a great day =D_


	5. Chapter 5

Rhode was scared. She was just chasing that fascinating glow-in-the-dark butterfly deeper into the forest when she realized a bit too late that she was separated from her own mother. LuluBell was going to go all 'Armageddon-Mode' at her if she doesn't find her way back soon! The last time she had wandered off from the pack, she accidentally slipped from the slippery edge and nearly fell down the large waterfall. Allen was the one that came to her rescue and saved her from the ferocity that was her mother. Rhode had so wanted to beckon Allen once again in this current situation, but held her tongue and mind back. Although she was just only a growing pup compared to her elders, she was still a Noah Were-Hunter! If she can handle this unexpected trouble without anyone's help, maybe (just maybe) she can get away scot-free from LuluBell's sharp claws and even sharper teeth. Surged with this new confidence, Rhode swallowed her trembling doubts and paced onwards into the darkness of the dense forest. She surveyed her surroundings; the tall trees that stood in her way all looked the same with their thinning stature and the twining branches grasped on empty air like it had wanted to grab Rhode from the ground. Hooting of owls and the scurrying of petite squirrels were the only sounds that accompanied the frightened Rhode through her winded journey. Luck was on her side, for she could see the way lighted dimly by the glowing moon. But alas, that was the only good turn of events that happened to her all night.

A flickering snap of a twig from her right brought her fears back from the dead. Rhode felt her legs shake as her sharp hearing picked up the rustling of bushes from nearby and the crunching of leaves. Whatever it was that made the sudden noise, it was coming closer! Rhode stood her ground, albeit scared. She allowed her growl to escape her mouth but it wasn't at all deep and intimidating like Tyki's or the Earl's. Her body tensed its small muscles as the noise crouched closer, heightening her senses to the maximum. Rhode could already hear her young heart best frantically like it was trying to escape from its bony cage. Closer and closer it crept until-

"BOOO!" out jumped the vibrant puppy of the Black Order pack from the bushes. The sudden scare threw Rhode onto her back and this made Timothy laughed gleefully at his successful attempt to scare his new-found friend. The young male with dark blue fur that had strikes of black lightning raining down shiver with delight as Rhode picked herself up and growled pathetically at the newcomer.

"You scared me! What'll happen if it wasn't you but some giant bear or a hungry tiger or-"

"Then I'll chase them away, just like Lavi would! They're all being frightened of me!" Timothy barged into Rhode's panicky rage. Although he was the same size as Rhode was, he puffed up his chest and held his head high to make up for not-yet-gained height. The concrete courage in his eyes calmed the young female till her pumping heart fell into normal pace. If it was one thing Were-Hunters were absolute in, it was their undying ferocity in protecting females from any form of danger. The flutter of wings from the crows nearby made Rhode jump some more as her fright still hasn't fully pass. Whining timidly, she curled up into a small ball of fur when Timothy came closer and nudged his friend thoughtfully; assuring her that he was here to give her his full support and companionship. Covering her curled up body with his own, Timothy picked up the distant howling of his guardians, who were obviously looking for him at the moment.

"Tsk, it's not my fault that it's damn easy to get away from Miranda and Krory! Do you know how boring it was listening to them talking about 'the marriage will be wonderful' and 'Allen will look great with Kanda'? Blech! Geez, I wish Lavi was here. We'd have a ton of fun trying to prank Kanda!" Timothy chuckled, trying to steer the conversation to a lighter tone. Thankful of the subject change, Rhode perked up her covered head and continued veering the situation.

"Don't you think Lavi likes Allen?"

Timothy swung his head to look at Rhode with widen eyes, "No way! Lavi always goes on telling me how much he Hates Allen! How would you know?!"

"In this century, I think it's called 'women's intuition', Tim," Rhode sighed, completely confused on how males can be such total idiots on reading relationships.

Timothy quickly got up and circled around Rhode, his eye wandering around the surrounding bushes that hid the 2 puppies from plain view. Sniffing the quiet air, Timothy warned Rhode to be silent with a clicking sound. There was only silence to greet Timothy's wariness as he kept watch over the darkness. He could have sworn he had heard something from nearby.

"Timothy!" He quickly turned to see a hunter holding onto the struggling Rhode. Enraged that the human had crept from behind so as to avoid detection, Timothy strode to attack the hunter, but his flight jump was interrupted by 2 larger hands that held him off the ground instead. Another hunter captured Timothy with a hand clamping his mouth to prevent any sounds from outreaching. The 2 Were-Hunters' attempt to escape the iron-grip hunters who wore gloves as precaution from their open claws were failing, and their means of calling out for help was cut. Well, _one _of their means of calling out.

_ALLEN! _Rhode screamed inside her head.

_LAVI! HELP! _Timothy's mind-calling rang loudly.

* * *

Allen and Lavi ran as swift as the picking wind, their scents guiding them towards the source of emergency. Lavi ran along with Allen in the same pace, their fur flying smoothly at the side. With their young ones' message still calling inside their heads, the more battle-used Were-Hunters sharpened their smelling abilities to the maximum to save their time of trying to search recklessly. Allen took a sharp turn, making Lavi follow suit. The roar of an engine nearby caught their attention as they fell step into an open road. Here, there were no street lights to guide them, but Were-Hunters their age had no such need as mere light. The lorry that carried their captured family members zoomed away from them, and the couple had no time to contemplate on their getting away. Again, Allen and Lavi chased down the culprits on the stony ground, and when they had caught them, there'll be Hell to pay!

The hunters, who were having a grand time celebrating at the seat, looked outside to see 2 giant wolves on their tail. Their reaction, Lavi noticed, were expected. The human driver steered clumsily for a moment while the other tried finding his gun all around his small seat. The red furred wolf heard the vehicle accelerate, and Lavi sped up his chase too. The lorry came closer to his sight and with a mighty jump that could put larger kangaroos to shame, the Were-Hunter grabbed onto the back of the moving transportation. The lorry went bumping when Lavi's heavy weight slowed down the vehicle. Whines of helplessness were heard from 2 wooden crates and Lavi can now see the peeking eyes of misery from both Rhode and Timothy. Lavi's lower body scratched the paved road, as his jump was only half-successful. Using his claws, Lavi tried pulling himself up with all his strength.

"Lavi, watch out!" Called Allen from behind, still giving chase. Lavi was a second too late when the hunter at the passenger seat shot a round at Lavi's direction, forcing the Were-Hunter to release his grip from the lorry.

Lavi tumbled way as the lorry quickly drove away from sight. Allen had already caught up to the downed wolf and he stopped his advance to assist Lavi. Allen's eyes spoke of panic and wearisome as Lavi tried picking himself up from the ground.

"It's just a scratch. Luckily the bullet's only just grazed me," he lifted up his paw to show the frantic Alpha that he was indeed alright. Sniffing the small but deep wound attentively, Allen put out his little tongue and licked the wound clean. Lavi swallowed his whimper when he felt a sharp stab of pain from the open wound. After the first aid, Lavi's wound was already healed, but the lorry was already out of range. Lavi tried to regain the lost chase, but Allen held him back.

"We can't just barge into the town without a plan! I mean, look at how we are now!" Allen tried reasoning with him. Lavi shook his head in denial, his mind still bent on saving Timothy on whatever means necessary. He was already embracing the inner wolf from within when Allen nudged the Omega softly, but not without force.

"We'll get them back, Lavi. I promise,"

Lavi breathed in the minty air of the night as he turned his back at the snapping inner wolf. Allen was right; he would gain nothing and lose everything if he were to attack the humans without a thought or regret. Nodding to Allen to ensure the albino wolf that he had return to normal state, the two discussed the rescue plan.

The moon was already falling ever so slowly down the horizon, marking the end of the moonlight night. The shadows were melting away with the darkness, a dimly flitted light flowing through the ground. In the corner of the street stood an old building; sturdy and true. It had four solid brick walls on all four corners to prevent any unwanted visitors from entering; the walls tall and mighty that could withstand any intrusion. But there was no need for irrelevant destruction or damage.

After using their wolf forms to conquer the impenetrable wall in a single feat, the rescuers changed back into their human forms. Allen had considered this important as their human forms were easier and quicker to sneak around the building and search for their family. Granted, they had lost their ability to track the puppies, but their ears were enough to hear the quiet murmurings of both Timothy and Rhode. They followed the whining calmly as their footsteps brought about no sound to alert the hunters. Lavi saw the humans sleeping away with bottles of alcoholic drinks around them and he was thankful that Allen had suggested rescuing in human form. He was unsure that his sensitive wolf nose would still function after taking a whiff of this place!

A snap of metal bars brought Lavi back to reality. He saw Allen, in his wolf form, holding some bars in his closed jaws. The now-open window granted access to the outsiders. But the window was too small for Allen's bigger self to go through, so Lavi volunteered to enter through the window. Since he was still in his human form, Lavi had no trouble fitting his way into a dark and gloomy room.

"Be careful," Allen whined softly. If Lavi had heard the comment, he made no sound of confirmation.

Lavi cursed his poor eyesight (not to mention that he was one-eye blind thanks to a certain Noah Alpha!) and was about to shout out to Allen when he saw 2 shaking figures at the back of the room. Both Timothy and Rhode huddled closely together, trying to take warmth and comfort from the other. At the sight of their elder, Timothy jumped out to greet Lavi. On bended knee, Lavi hugged his small youngster tenderly.

"It's gonna be alright, Tim. Come on, Rhode," Lavi made sure to lower his voice but still held a certain kind of assurance towards the frightened puppies. Rhode came out nearer to Lavi as he walked back towards the window. With Allen down there to catch them, Lavi first threw Timothy out of the window. Allen had caught the smaller Black Order pup effortlessly, but didn't put Timothy's screeching whine in check. The sudden sound brought the hunters to life once more, with their hands heading towards their laying guns.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" They shouted, making Allen's heart beat faster as he hesitated to leave without Rhode and Lavi. Lavi was the first to react quickly. Grabbing Rhode and tucking her under his arm tightly, he shouted at Allen,

"Go! I'll be right behind you!"

After another moment of hesitation, Allen complied with the makeshift plan. Shaking furiously, he took Timothy by the mouth and strode away from the scene. As soon as Allen cleared the wall the hunters rounded the wall and stop in anger as they saw their once grand bars on the ground instead.

"Trust me," Lavi whispered to Rhode slowly. Rhode only gave a soft nod and whine before Lavi jumped quickly out of the window. In midair and free from the restrains of the blocking walls, Lavi transformed into his wolf form and sped away without turning back. Rhode was held tightly in his mouth as she saw the hunters' face grown from anger to supreme shock. _Well, it's not every day you see a human transform into a giant wolf in plain sight! _Rhode sniffed as Lavi jumped clear of the outside wall, completing the rescue mission as a success.

In the deep forest where the sun was already shining on its heavenly throne, Lavi stopped short as he placed Rhode down onto familiar ground. He was in Black Order's territory and was dead beat tired from running for god-knows how many miles. At the riverside, he drank the cold clear water greedily as Rhode caught up with the Black Order elder.

"You like Allen,"

Lavi spitted out his water at Rhode's _very _blunt words. He turned his head towards the pup as his light green eye looked deep into Rhode's young amber ones.

"What the Hell?! What's with that all of a sudden?!"

"Just asking. 'Cause you told him to run away back there when it was obvious that he wanted to stay," Rhode yipped.

"Because he'd get caught by the hunters! Why else would we go and rescue you guys in human forms?!" Lavi growled, tired of all the whining. But Rhode wasn't done yet.

"So you admit that you're _worried_ about him getting caught,"

Lavi let out a raspy groan and Rhode allowed herself a superior grin. Just as Lavi wanted to throw the little whelp into the ice-cold water, the splash of water told Lavi of newcomers.

"Rhode! Rari!" Allen muffled happily, Timothy still in his mouth. When the younger pup saw his elder, he struggled and Allen placed him on shallow water. Timothy barked and pounced at Lavi as signs of pure affection while the elder licked him lovingly.

"Rhode, time to go home. You know LuluBell's gonna have your head for this little adventure," Allen chuckled in the shallows. Rhode's tail wagged as she saw her second guardian calling for her tenderly. Rhode held herself in check a she nuzzled Allen dotingly and vice versa. Allen turned away as he heard the howling of his pack and gestured to his younger Omega that it was high-time to get right back before the Earl could start an all-out searching party. Lavi and Timothy also stopped to see their partners disappearing into the forest.

"Take care, Rhode!" Timothy chirped happily. Rhode smiled in return. She saw Lavi giving Allen a small but significant nod before quickly turning away. As she travelled back towards her home together with her impassive elder, she realized something.

_Lavi didn't deny my first statement._

* * *

_Hullo~ Woah, working's sucking my energy away XD I'll try my best to work on the next update, so probably as soon as you're reading this sentence, I'm on the next chapter already hahaha Here's my shoutout!  
_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person 9guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,  
**

_I love you~ Happy Chinese New Year WooHoo XD Please review and have a great day! =D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed by as quick as a blink of an eye. Arrangements for the arranged marriage were going smoothly over the week and there were no obstructions in the way. Lavi soon fell into step with his new and quite busy schedule; in the mornings, he'd have his hearty breakfast with Allen and Tyki, play a few rounds of shot-strip Poker in which Tyki was not a very good player at. Then leave Tyki in his awkward drunk state to follow Allen to his pet shop work and get a couple of bite marks from Timcampy whenever he got 'too close and personal' with Allen. When the day ends, both of them will lock up the shop after ensuring for the 100th time that the animals wouldn't 'coincidentally' open their cages again. As Allen's bodyguard, Lavi had to accompany Allen to dinner with either the Noahs pack or the Black Order's. After dinner, Allen would send Lavi away, telling the Omega guard to get his bedtime rest before yet another rising day came a-banging at their door. Needless to say that Lavi took his leave whole-heartedly every day and set himself to sleep, only to repeat the whole process over again. Within that long period of time, Lavi still harbored hatred for the Alphas, but he can now restrained himself from lashing out unnecessarily to the young Alpha. Fights were still frequently occurring due to their difference in opinions in some matters, but Allen was always the quicker one to reign in his temper and apologize before the fight could get any worse. In exchange for accepting the blame and conceding defeat, Lavi had shown Allen his less violent side; a side that not many Alpha Were-Hunters had lived to see. He began telling Allen of stories from his pack, stories of legends and myths that have been passed down through the word of tongue. Without a doubt, he knew that Allen would sit down and actually takes his precious time to listen to his weird and wild stories, with those glittering silvery globes of his widening with surprise and suspense or narrowed down in curiosity and amusement. Never once did Allen complain or look down on him; a feat that struck Lavi deeply considering that all Alphas treated him like trash in his past. Thinking about his sour past and mistreatment from the Alphas made Lavi's stomach fall to his knees and crush his appetite to pieces.

"Lavi? Are you alright? You haven't touched your food yet," the rich yet solemn voice that was dripped with honey claimed Lavi's attention back to his present time. Allen's face furrowed with signs of light worry when he saw that Lavi's own breakfast sat in front of him, unattended.

Lavi rubbed his neck as he quickly tucked in his breakfast meal, "I'm alright. I was just thinking-"

"I've been warning you about that," Allen answered back with a smug. Lavi allowed Allen to win this round of their usual verbal fights, too contented on finishing that delicious heaven on the dining table. He could hear Allen's small chuckle while the old grandfather clock rang its presence in the house that Lavi called his second home.

"Allen! Come and take a look at this!" Shouted Tyki from the living room. He had already finished his breakfast a long time ago and retreated to the guest room to read his everyday newspaper. Quirking an eyebrow, Allen answered Tyki's order followed closely by his bodyguard, Lavi.

Sitting leisurely with his legs stretched onto the small wooden table was the powerful Alpha himself. This showed a picture of relaxation and peace, but Lavi's sharp eyesight told him otherwise. Tyki's rock muscles that showed his bare broad chest were tightened and his legs stretched as if they were ready to pounce on the prey. The chocolate-colored hands held this newspaper in a tight grip, the edges nearly torn to smaller pieces and the frown he was wearing was marring his perfect gentleman look. Whatever Tyki was reading, it was definitely not good news by the negative aura he was sensing from the larger Were-Hunter.

"What's wrong, Tyki?" Asked Allen calmly and softly, also aware of Tyki's angered self.

Tyki jumped up and practically shoved the opened newspaper right in front of Allen, making the white-haired man take several steps back, "take a good look at this! Read it!"

Sighing at Tyki's unnecessary frantic, Allen plucked the newspaper that had caused such a ruckus in the Noahs household so early in the morning. Closing in with curiosity was Lavi, who stood beside Allen. The blaring red ink that stood out gigantically stole the couple's attention straightaway.

**5 BODIES FOUND AT THE SOUTHAMP BRIDGE**

**Police secured corpses...**

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was the 3rd time this was happening in the town. Throughout the week, all Lavi could hear and read about were the rising rate of dead people. One or two dead people were usual, but 5 in a row were more than unusual. It was supernatural. It made Lavi stand on his guard all the more around Allen every time they went out from the safety of the forest. What's even scarier was that these rapid killings were being made closer to their homeland, and today's word was that those 5 death-claimed bodies were found just at the outskirts of the Were-Hunters habitat. Whoever was murdering the victims left no footprints and the police couldn't find any fingerprints either on any of the bodies. It was as if ghosts themselves jumped into reality, kill off the people, and then returning to wherever they came from without leaving a trace. This killing spree was getting worrisome, and even an Omega like Lavi could feel the sharpening edge of wary around the hidden Were-Hunters.

Although Lavi knew that Allen was also as worried as his elder, he wore his emotionless mask instead. He stood unfazed by the old news. Turning back to Tyki, he enquired, "Your point is?"

Tyki pointed straight at the last sentences of the daily report with his index finger, making Allen re-read the report once more.

**Police Department found tufts of what seems to be dog fur from the scene of the crime. There are large bite marks on the bodies of the victim, convincing the police that there had been a fight ensued before the time of death. Also collected from the scene was a broken claw, proven that it belongs in the canine family. Police are ordered to continue this strange investigation and report-**

"What the Hell? What happened?" Lavi murmured, gritting his teeth instinctually when he read the report. As soon as his eyes fell on the words '**dog** **fur**' and '**large** **bite** **marks**', his whole body felt an ice-cold like shiver running down his spine. It sounded more like the hunting of-

"I don't know, Lavi. Why don't you answer me that question?" Tyki said back, his animal growl growing dangerously higher. Lavi snapped his head up and locked eyes with the enraged Noah.

"Are you kidding me? You think that _I_ did this?!" Lavi sounded off Tyki's thoughts perfectly.

The Noah Alpha shrugged his shoulders in reply of the outrage, "you and your pack! Admit it, beside us Noahs, you Black Orders are the only ones who has the power to do all this crap!"

"Hey, watch your mouth! My pack would never do anything like this. Hate to burst your bubble, but your pack also has the same powers as we do. Who's to say that you didn't murder all these innocent people?!"

Lavi standing up for both himself and his pack made Tyki see red. The Noah Alpha was unused by Omegas that dared questioned the superiority of Alphas. The searing green-eye glared ragingly at him. Tyki came closer and made sure to make his added height evident, "unlike you, my pack has better things to do than go around and do nonsense. Thanks to your stunt yesterday, the world's gonna know our secret!"

"I was with you and Allen yesterday, dumb dog! Or is it that your all-too-almighty mind cannot remember things more than 24 hours?"

Tyki immediately showed his teeth and growled loudly. His eyes narrowed and his shoulders hunched. Wolves often do that when they feel threatened or about to attack, but Lavi couldn't care less about stature and body language right now. His inner wolf was howling for blood and battle lust, and he was all too ready to fall into the darkness which was his main instinct. If the Noah Alpha wanted a fight right here, right now.. Well.. Who was he to disappoint?

"Lavi, stop this now! Don't provoke Tyki!" Allen's voice cut through his ears. Allen's own eyes were narrowed down in anger, but his was restrained expertly. The younger male turned to Tyki, who still had his eyes targeted on Lavi.

"Tyki, get your mind out of the gutter. You, of all people, would know Lavi would never do anything like this!"

Then, only then, Tyki snapped towards Allen. Standing proudly in front of Lavi, Allen had a stare-down with his Noah pack mate.

"Allen! Are you actually taking his side against mine? Black Order is responsible for this-"

"You have no such proof of your claim. Weren't you always the one to tell me to get the facts straight and true before accusing/arguing with the opposition?" Allen answered back, his nobility and royalty clearly heard in that small but strong voice.

"You want proof? How about the fact that the police found-"

_~Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof~_

The ringing tone of Lavi's phone shouted loudly through the living room, temporarily subsiding the verbal and soon-to-be physical fight. Cursing on whoever invented the hand phone, Lavi flipped open his mobile and was greeted by another much louder voice.

"_Get back into Black Order's territory, Lavi! There's a fight going on!_" Lenalee's voice called out frenziedly before the line was quickly cut off.

Lavi looked at the Noah duo, who had heard the entire conversation exchange. Lavi didn't look at Tyki in fear that he would lose his sanity to his lust for fighting. Instead, those silver eyes that could outshine the stars brought Lavi back down to earth and calmed his inner wolf within. Allen answered Lavi's silent question with a curt nod, giving his bodyguard the excuse. But Lavi stood hesitatingly, afraid to leave Allen alone with the still enraged Tyki who looked like he could tear down a mountain anytime now.

"Go," Allen forced his voice out to break the silence, now sounding more tired than defiant now. Lavi grasped that chance and bowed his head towards the Noah's heir.

Running swiftly while competing with the whispering wind, Lavi transformed into his wolf form as soon as he touched down on forest ground. With extra feet moving, Lavi excelled his speed while moving towards the right direction. He sniffed the air once when he stopped to take a breather, trying to sense his family.

_Here! Lavi!_ The familiar voice said in his mind. Lavi pulled the string connected to that voice and followed through.

At the river that separated the two Were-Hunters' clans stood a gathering of giant wolves. On the left, the Noahs snapped at thin air and the wolves howled for battle. The Earl stood with his hackles raised and the glistening teeth shone menacingly at their enemy. On the other side lined the Black Order pack, which also had their teeth showing predatorily. Their red summer fur straightened when their muscles tightened, readying for the promised feud. When the Noahs howled their most loudest, the Black Order barked their most aggressive. The anger rose in volumes when Lavi arrived by Bookman's side. The elderly Were-Hunter with grey fur was not one to take part in the fight, and for that Lavi was grateful of his patience in the matter. For all the times Bookman had brought up the mischievous young Lavi, he never once lost his temper or embraced his inner battle wolf. While he greeted the old guardian respectfully and took a place behind the Alphas, Lavi overheard the sharp remarks thrown all across the wide river and back.

"-You are in fault!"

"Killed the innocents! How could you?!"

"Our secret's out! How're we gonna hide?!"

"How can we trust you now?!"

Fed up of having forced to hear the insults and negative comments thrown around, Lavi lied himself down on his belly with his tail and ears flattened. Like Bookman, he wasn't going to jump into the burning fray without thinking ahead and so decided to relax till the fire of tongues resided. Lavi saw both Allen and Lavi appearing from the shadows in their wolf forms. Opposing the deep black form with the fur of pure white color like two different poles of a magnet, Tyki and Allen walk to take their places beside the angered Earl, who was still busy shouting curses upon Komui. But Allen held back when Tyki stood beside the Earl, making Lavi perk his ears up in question. He wasn't surprise that Allen didn't join in with his fellow brethren, knowing that the Noah heir disliked having to deal in political drama. He was just worried that Allen would be in the line of danger if it came to an outbreak. Allen turned his head around, obviously searching for something. _An escape, perhaps?_

Allen locked eyes with Lavi for a while before the Noah heir took off to the side. Skimming through his family members while they were distracted was easy for Allen as he slid into the darkness once more. He paced around the forest grounds, making sure he was going further away from the rising noise that his family made. A sudden rustling sound alerted Allen, but put down his guard as soon as he found out the newcomer.

"Lavi!" Allen said with relief. He rubbed shoulders with Lavi and proceeded no further as he felt the Black Order stiffen by the sign of affection. No matter how many times Allen greeted Lavi by the same loving way; Lavi would quickly turn into a statue. Allen didn't know whether to accept this as a good sign that Lavi didn't push him away repulsively or a bad sign that Lavi was unresponsive.

"Where are you going, Allen?"

Lavi asked, backing off of Allen's embrace. Allen led the way, transforming back into human form.

"I'm going to find out the truth before you or anyone else gets into danger. You don't have to worry about me,"

"Of course I have to! I'm your bodyguard! It's my job to worry about you! Besides, why should you care about me?" _An Alpha worrying about the welfare of an Omega? Impossible! _Lavi reluctantly followed along while thinking, his 2 human feet shuffling the fallen leaves.

"Because I can't stand the people I care about getting hurt," Allen answered honestly, cutting his way towards the Southamp Bridge. He didn't catch Lavi's face heating up at the forward reply, too absorbed into uncovering the mysterious case.

Jumping down at the rocky ledge, Lavi found his footing on solid ground. Allen followed suit, but a stray rock crumbled below his feet and made him stumble for balance. With quick reaction, Lavi caught Allen with his open arms before the smaller male could make contact with the hard surface. With only so much of a distance between them, Lavi can feel Allen's heartbeat pumping rapidly. He didn't know how long they stayed that way until-

"You can let me go now, Lavi. I'm fine," Allen pushed himself away this time, not used to the close distance with the Omega. Lavi, who wasn't thinking straight, dropped Allen onto the ground and the two walked along the brick bridge awkwardly. Both not daring to make eye contact with the other to avoid any misinterpretation.

"Lavi! Look at this!" Shouted Allen from the other side of the bridge. Hopping forward, Lavi came to Allen's side in mere seconds and found 4 deep claw marks on the bridge's wall. Taking a closer look, Lavi now knew that whatever made those marks were not of nature's natural making, but of divine intervention from God Himself. For the claws that made the wall mark were used for shredding through hard metal and crushing diamonds. Confirming that there were no humans around the vicinity, Lavi used his wolf nose to sniff about the mark while Allen stayed closely by his side.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Lavi? This is definitely a Were-Hunter's doing," Growled Allen, his claws mimicking the claw marks on the wall. Lavi nodded his head when he saw that Allen came to the same conclusion as he did.

"Yeah. But they're not from _either_ of our packs,"

* * *

_After so many delicious (yet sinful) dishes during my family's dinner, I'm surprised that my weight stayed the same XD Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I wanna give thanks to these wonderful people~_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123**

_I'm really really REALLY grateful for your support in this story! Please give a review! Oh, and since tomorrow's Valentine's Day (and here I am, updating stories haha Forever Alone Guy!), have a pleasant and lovely day!_


	7. Chapter 7

In Black Order's domain, where all the pack wolves have gathered into the largest clan of Were-Hunters, Lavi could practically feel the tight string of tension oozing from the cold night air. All eyes belonging to only the Alphas were falling on him heavily whilst their leader glared at him angrily. Besides the obvious lurking of suspicion, Lavi can sense their discomfort in talking with an Omega. True, Lavi was having butterflies in his stomach when he had discussed that murder case with the Alphas, but somebody's gotta tell the truth sooner or later.

"Tell me again, why do you think that the Noahs aren't the murderers?" Lenalee enquired, having found her figure of speech faster than the others. Lavi groaned again as he was ordered to repeat the same God-damn story all over again for the umpteenth time. It was obvious that the only way to convince the pack that his story of finding out that there was another Were-Hunter pack on the loose was to drill it right into their thick canine skulls. Komui shook his head warily.

"Did you hear this from Allen? He cannot be trusted anymore," that was the final decision of the Alpha Leader. Lavi open his mouth to defend Allen's word when Komui continued, "I'm afraid I'll have to cancel the wedding,"

The out roar that came after that announcement was even much better than the one by the river, thought Lavi as he snuck away. Kanda was growling and barking at Komui, but for all that was worth, his angered words fell on deaf ears. Komui's words struck quite deeply into everyone's hearts; everyone who anyone was looking forward to the wedding, the 'union between two ancient packs', or so they called it. So, it wasn't surprised that those people with such high hopes for that special occasion, had their dreams shatter because of this murder case. But Lavi was not one of those people. For reasons yet undiscovered, Lavi had mixed feelings about the cancelation. What did he expect to feel? Sad? Happy? It was a bit of a mind-numbing situation. Before Allen came along, he wouldn't be bothered if the wedding's cancelled or moved on. But now that Allen was his friend...

_Waitasecond, since when Allen became my friend?_

Lavi shook his head quickly to rub off any unwanted thoughts he didn't dare dwell over. Turning a blind eye from his boxed up mind, Lavi kept wandering forward with no destination in check.

"-Order isn't bad, Allen," a high-pitched voice squeaked through the trees, reaching Lavi's sharp ears. Changing course, Lavi came across one of the smaller sister rivers in the Noahs territory. There, at the edge of the shallow part was Allen and Rhode. Hiding underneath a shrub large enough to cover his wolf body, Lavi tried to stifle a small chuckle at the scene played before him.

With Rhode between his two front paws, Allen wet his mouth and began to lick Rhode all over. Yipping her throat out, Rhode tried to steer herself away from the unwanted bath. But Allen's great paws held her down tightly but softly as his long tongue swept through Rhode's black fur. Her fur came up into smaller spikes, making her look like a disheveled porcupine. Another futile struggle made Allen nip on her left war lightly as he regained his grip on Rhode's slim body.

"Hold still, Rhode, or your fur's gonna get tangled up!" Allen murmured, continuing his advance on Rhode's wet fur. Rhode whined as she tried to bite Allen's muzzle, but only succeeded in clamping down on empty air.

"You're not listening to me, Allen! Listen to me!"

Allen placed his head forward onto the ground, making him face Rhode completely in the eyes. Allen's tongue came out once more to lick Rhode on the face, this time more lovingly, "I heard you the first time, my dear Rhode. The Black Order is not responsible for the murders and they're not bad people, right?" The way Allen said those words was like he was telling Rhode a well-known fact, not just confirming them. Rhode skipped as her tail went a-wagging. She answered the affectionate gesture by jumping on Allen's lowered head.

"Yes, that's right! See, at least you agree with me!" Rhode took Allen's ear as her biting toy. Allen laughed at Rhode's cheer, the vibrations making Rhode let go of the war and fell on the ground once again.

Lavi thought that it was time to make his appearance, seeing that Rhode was about to get her revenge on Allen by biting his ear again.

"Rhode, Tim's looking for you," Lavi came out of the greenery, turning the couple's heads as he came forward.

"Thanks, Lavi!" Rhode ran along, leaving Allen with her last lick to his teeth in respect. Allen sat up and waited instead of embracing Lavi with another nudge to the shoulder. By that absence of action alone, Lavi knew that Allen was feeling down. Sighing inwardly, Lavi greeted Allen for the first time. He nudged Allen's shoulders and the side of his face rubbed against Allen's neck comfortingly. Allen immediately stiffened at the shock of Lavi's greeting, but relaxed calmly later on. Allen returned the sweet gesture tiredly before he retreated to face Lavi properly. After a week together, Lavi could practically read Allen's mind by watching those beautiful silver swirl together.

"You look like a mummy, cleaning dirty little Rhode," Lavi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"LuluBell's been hunting all night. If she wants to clean Rhode, she'll just dump her into a washing machine and leave her playing 'roller coaster'. I'm just taking care of her before she turns into a walking, talking furball," Allen hit his joke right back.

"Hey, at the very least, you would be a great mummy,"

Lavi allowed Allen to have his light laugh before making the mood serious for them, "I'm guessing the talk between your pack didn't work either?"

Allen didn't answer right away as he watched his reflection in the river water with fascination. Lavi was going to repeat his question after a few moments of silence when Allen finally spoke up,

"The Earl thinks that you influenced me too much... And Tyki called you a 'stupid rabbit in wolf's clothing',"

_Stupid rabbit in wolf clothing? Dumb dog, wait till I see you again!_ Lavi growled, narrowing his eyes to focus on the faraway trees. Allen remained quiet as Lavi released his frustrations. But when Allen still held his tongue after Lavi had calmed down, it made Lavi's stomach drop at the sight. With a bowed head and droopy eyes, Allen wore a picture of depression. Allen's tail wasn't even wagging, only lay on the ground flat and even with his body slumped. Lavi already knew that Allen regarded his responsibilities as the Noahs heir very seriously and that he took it upon himself to burden the world's worries on his shoulders. It was an honorable thing to do, but Lavi was the only one to look beyond Allen's front. Because underneath all that glamour and nobility stood only a young Were-Hunter with no one to blame but himself. Lavi inner wolf whined at Allen's sorrow. A chained up wolf is no wolf.

"Come on, Allen. Follow me," Lavi said, biting at Allen's neck to gain his attention. Allen gazed at Lavi with those teary eyes before following suit,

"Where are we going, Lavi?"

Lavi went nearer to Allen, invading the other wolf's personal space. Allen couldn't look away from that bottle-green eye that mesmerized him since the beginning.

"We're going someplace where no one but me knows about it. Don't worry, it's safe and quiet there. So, the million dollar question is; do you trust me, Allen Walker?"

Allen watched the green color twinkle in mischief, and bumped heads with Lavi happily, "Of course I do!"

So, the two wolves went about their way to the West, leaving both packs to their own troubles. Lavi didn't know what came over him and made him invite Allen, an Alpha, to his secret hiding place. He had found that slice of heaven by accident when he was running away from Bookman, making it his personal hiding place. He allowed absolutely no one to enter his secret domain, contented on having something to call of his own. But that one pitiful look from Allen was to be his undoing. How the mighty had fallen! Nevertheless, Lavi saw that Allen had cheered up slightly. Ah, then Lavi knew; that bright smile on Allen's face was definitely worth betraying his heart's secret place.

"Here we are! Welcome to my paradise!" Said Lavi with open arms, inviting Allen in. Allen's eyes bulged wide open in surprise, then quickly turned into confusion.

Lavi had brought him to an ordinary river, the uphill and downhill divided by lines of large rocks. The down flow of the crystal clear river ran smoothly and swiftly, making the river glitter as they shine with the night stars above the sooty sky. But what with all its personal glamour and natural beauty, it was just another simple river and its green surroundings.

"Lavi? What's-"

"Just wait," Lavi shouted, before running off to leave Allen on the river bank. Allen tilted his head in curiosity as Lavi hopped onto one of the smaller rocks that held ground against the opposing current. He went closer to the edge of the rock and stared into the river, waiting patiently with his body tensing. Just as Allen was about to burst out in suspense, a flash of waves literally jumped out of the water. Another flash of red fur came, this time catching the flying fish straight from the thin air with his gaping teeth. As if the string of peace broke, classes of the same breed of fish came jumping out from the downhill current, and went straight into Lavi's blocked path. Allen laughed gleefully, finally understanding as to why this place was special to Lavi.

It was because of the fish. It was normal to have a millions of these small rivers in the large forest, but none of them -in Allen's knowledge- had any flying fish inside them. Flying fish were rare in this forest, for they were hunted down mercilessly by the hunters from the past. Due to that, Allen was never taught on the art of fishing by either Tyki or the Earl. So this came to a shock to Allen, when Lavi snatched the flying fish from the air effortlessly.

"Come on, Allen! Watcha waiting for? The fish to come to you instead? Oh wait..." Lavi said, throwing yet another dead fish onto dry land. Allen released a heart-blowing laugh and he joined Lavi in his fish hunt. It started out with some failed attempts and slapping angry fish, but Allen had a patient teacher. Slowly but surely, Lavi could see some improvement on Allen's style of fishing and joined in the fun as well.

After some caught fish, Lavi pulled Allen into the water, making the younger male scream. They played in water as Allen tried to bite Lavi for that dirty trick, while Lavi tried his best to dodge the oncoming water splashes and that sharper than needles teeth. When Allen had finally let down his guard and actually laughed, Lavi felt his heart miss a beat. _Yeap, definitely worth betraying my secret._ It was heartwarming for the uptight Allen to let go of all his cares and worries. For right here, right now, they weren't Alpha wolf and Omega wolf. It's just them; Allen and Lavi.

Then, a sign of danger from the air warned Lavi too late. A large blur of pale yellow ran straight into Allen, knocking the wind out of the unsuspecting Were-Hunter. The newcomer bit down on Allen's neck, causing Allen to yelp in pain and making Lavi see red. The stronger Omega attacked the invader head on, pushing him away from Allen with a sharp swift of his outstretched claws. Standing in front of Allen protectively, Lavi growled warningly as the new Were-Hunter melted from the shadows to reveal his identity. Lavi's voice rang out in pure shock,

"You!"

* * *

_Aaand STOP right here hehe I'm that cool XD I do hope you're enjoying the story, it'll bring me great joy if it does! I hope I made Lavi's relationship with Allen in an 'alright' stage haha I wanna thank these lovely people:_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

_Come out and take a bow~ There's this wonderful dragon picture I saw from a dragon book, so excuse me while I shorten my pencil lead again XD Please review and have a great day! =D_


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the world and beyond did you think you were doing?!" Shouted Komui towards the newcomers. The surrounding Were-Hunters growled their sounded approval at their Alpha's loud question. The Noahs joined in the questioning too, their misty grey eyes falling squarely on the new Were-Hunters' pack in front of them. Side by side, Lavi guarded Allen who was still injured from the surprise attack that occurred just a half hour ago. They were currently being treated to their wounds with their pack family around them, explanations flying off from the new pack that was the guilty party.

"I told you, I'm so so so sorry for the intrusion! And I also apologize for hunting in your area," the Alpha Leader of the Asian Wolves pack said sheepishly, "we came to do homage for the wedding and we got hungry-"

"Because of your 'hungriness', our secret was nearly revealed!" The Earl hissed acidly in return. Let it be known that Lavi found himself actually agreeing with the Earl's opinion for once in his life. He watched as Bak Chang stood unwavering against the Earl's venomous stare.

The Asian Wolves pack were practically brothers from a different family, but joined and bonded by the same powers that all Were-Hunters had. To differentiate them from the Noahs and Black Order packs was easy by their vivid fur color; theirs wore coats of either striking yellow like the sunflowers or slumbering orange like the sunset. As their namesake, the Asian Wolves pack, they had originated from the Asian part of the world, making them slightly tanned from the glaring sun. Like all Were-Hunters, they were blessed with abnormal powers different from their canine brethren. The Asian Wolves pack was infamous for their strength and stamina, and even their young cubs were capable to run for hours without breaking a sweat. But that was the end of their similarities. Unlike both Noahs and Black Order pack, who had sworn to never touch human flesh or entirely bow down to their inner wolf from within, the Asian Wolves embrace their canine bloodline. They acted upon instinct at most times, and believing that by joining forces with their inner wolf, they can achieve a higher point of power. And Lavi knew for a fact that Were-Hunters who had succumb to their inner wolf would experience a bloodlust that can never be quenched. It was terrifying to know that such a demon was chained up inside all of them, waiting for the right moment to come out and start their endless killing.

"-still on," Komui said to Bak, who was wagging his tail delightfully. Lavi snapped out of his dark thoughts as the 3 Alpha Leaders talked on. The Earl nodded his head in compliance, but stubbornly scolded the youngest of the 3.

"But just because the marriage is back on, doesn't mean that your pack is off the hook. Since you're in our territory, you've got to be punished," Thus, making the yellow Alpha whine and grumble in silence. Lavi could feel the relaxed and joyful atmosphere when the marriage announcement was made, but he himself suddenly felt light-headed somehow. Taking the fight between Bak and himself as the excuse of his dizziness, Lavi went back into his pack's den without speaking a word. He didn't catch the confused yet worried look on Allen's face as the young heir was then taken away by Tyki and his own pack. Lavi felt his chest ache, and he absolutely didn't like the squeezing feeling that was pooling around his stomach. He felt Timothy curling up beside him, feeling that tiny body moving up and down according to his heartbeat. Too tired to fight against the whirlwind in his head, Lavi gave himself up to the sandman's spell and the darkness swallowed him whole.

The morning sun ascended its throne up on the high heavens, making the moon and its stars fade slowly into the bright skyline. The echo of a Were-Hunter was heard, as another one answered the call just moments later. Lavi woke up to see Timothy lay sprawled over his stomach in human form, having to transform in the middle of the night so as to snuggle comfortably within Lavi's thick fur. Carefully, Lavi tucked the sleeping boy next to Miranda and Krory instead, and the morning sky brought about his first thought of the day.

_Allen!_

He ran quickly put of the forest as the sun had touched its peak of glory. Cursing himself for oversleeping, Lavi rushed through and through without stopping till he had reached his destination. His worried self-doubled in fold as he heard dishes clashing and breaking, and a fury of screams followed along by the sound of crashing doors. Fearing for the worst, Lavi burst through the doors expecting an army of enemies attacking the poor and defenseless Allen.

He narrowly missed a thrown dish that whirled near his right like a fast shuriken. The calm and composed Shifu was scolding his best friend, Rikei for smashing probably all of Allen's clear dishes. The only Alpha female named Fou was laughing very loudly at something in the blaring television whilst the elder Zu Mei Chang sat beside her with wolf formed Rohfa in his lap. It was a riot gone mad in Allen's once humble and comfy home, what with all the shouting and laughing and screaming. Lavi was thoroughly surprised that none of the neighbors had come to complain about the waves of noise so far.

"Lavi! Over here!" Said a familiar voice that made Lavi cease his troublesome mind over this particular headache he had come to call 'Asian Wolf syndrome'. Bak and his mentor, Sammo, retreated from the stairs to enter the living room -or what's left of it-.

"Long time no see, Lavi. How's everything?" Bak gave a brotherly hug as his own greeting to the fiery red-hair man. Lavi had known Bak for quite some time now, having to spend time with the Asian wolf when he was just a pup. Like Tyki, he doesn't see Lavi as some kind of 'trash', but as another Were-Hunter in equal standing. Lavi also had respect for the young Alpha Leader, who was a more down-to-earth person when it came to rational decisions compared to all his fellow pack mates. To make their friendship stronger, they both also shared the same level of mischief and mayhem. Lavi smiled as he remembered all those happier times when Bak and he had gotten into trouble more times than he could really count. Returning the hug with a tighter one, Lavi relished on the scent of his 'brother from another mother'.

"Where's Allen?"

Bak gave a teasing smile in return, "Auu, is Lavi having a puppy-love case?"

Knocking Bak on the head, Lavi started a small fight with the Asian Alpha. With only their human forms, they cannot use claws or teeth, but Lavi didn't need that to take Bak down a notch. Using plain and reliable fists, Lavi and Bak fought playfully like the old days. They attracted an audience that boosted their fighting confidence all the more, with Bak laughing away Fou's empty threats. Cracking his red knuckles, Lavi chuckled as he locked eyes at Bak, who only threw a cocky glare back at him. They were about to exchange fists to punches when-

"Breakfast time!" The attracted audience ran over the fighters like a rampaging stampede.

Bringing themselves up from the humiliating tumble, Bak went into the dining hall with his family while Lavi entered the kitchen, where the person he came here for was busy cleaning the hot stoves and sink. Allen was wearing a creamy peach colored apron, and along with his bed-ridden hair that refused to settle down, made Lavi stop to admire the serene view. As usual, Allen's face was composed and as delicate as glass, but Lavi knew better. _If you would go closer and actually look into those bland silver eyes, you'll see a wonderful world of emotions and stories so deep that you can drown in them forever._ Lavi coughed as he wash away that thought, scrubbing his head clean and clear from being melancholy. He did not just compliment Allen, an Alpha!

"Are you alright, Lavi?" Allen wiped his hands on his apron, making his way towards Lavi with a bright smile on his face. Lavi cleared his throat once more and decided on the change of subject.

"Where's Tyki?" He realized that the Noah Alpha was seen neither hide not hair ever since he had stepped foot into the house this morning.

"Don't worry about him. He's at LuluBell's house. Bak was snoring so loud yesterday that he could wake the dead!" Allen laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Bak shouted at the top of his lungs, making Lavi and Allen laugh all the more louder.

After breakfast (and a few mishaps with yet more ceramic plates and cups), Allen allowed the Asian Wolves pack to spend their day at the amusement park. He himself declined the offer of going together with them, seeing that he had work to complete. Lavi chose to stay by Allen's side, promising Bak that he would catch up with him at the park later on.

"You don't have to follow me, Lavi. You can go with Bak, if you want to," Allen gave Lavi the excuse to leave, but Lavi only turned his head away from Allen as he rejected the offer blatantly,

"I'm your bodyguard. I'm supposed to follow you," This made Allen stare at him disbelievingly. Lavi continued on walking, not wanting to make eye contact with Allen. Because, he too, didn't believe his own words.

The silence between them was awkward for a while, but quickly subsided when they entered the pet store_. Or zoo, whichever is more suitable._ The dogs were putting shredding machines to shame by the gathering amount of torn newspapers on the floor; the cats were watching every movement the small fishes made while the snakes were currently hunting the running squirrels and hamsters. Not to mention that the new shipment of rabbits were having a hopping contest on who can jump onto the highest shelf and knock down all the fragile items there. All in all, a pretty much normal day in the pet store.

After Lavi had caught hold of the lizards (they were quick on their feet and had the ability to appear in front of you in a second and disappear the next) and Allen was already done bathing the mewling cats, it was the dogs' turn to taste water and soap.

Just as Lavi was about to hand Allen the opened hose, Timcampy nipped Lavi by the leg and caused Lavi to throw the hose down in reflex as he cried out in pain. The hose went wild without anyone to handle, splashing water all over the place and making Allen all the more wetter. Tim jumped onto Allen possessively, barking at Allen while licking him. Lavi glared at the happy-go-lucky dog as the golden retriever managed to topple Allen and made him fall to the ground. _It's like he's saying, "Allen's all mine, not yours! Go away!"_

"Hey Lavi!"

Lavi turned his head in time for Allen to throw a bucket full of soapy water on him. Lavi's entire body was quickly drenched in wetness and small bubbles, his hair already down from the absence of his usual bandana. Allen and Timcampy laughed and howled gaily at the sight of a shock and wet Lavi, missing the amused look on the Omega's face.

The next moment showed Allen being enclosed by Lavi's strong arms, hugging the life out of him. Reaching out for the nearby hose while trying to hold the flailing Allen in his arms, Lavi got his revenge by turning the now-obtained hose in full power. Allen was attacked by the full force of water, and gasped out loud when he felt his hair sticking to his forehead. It was Lavi's turn to laugh the last laugh, seeing Allen's surprised expression was all too much for him. Allen gave a low but carefree growl as he looked for another bigger bucket. Soon, the water game ensued between Lavi and Allen, joining in happily was the dogs who only barked and jumped excitedly over their human-not-so-human companions.

When the war ceased, both contenders looked as if they had just dived into a lake and got out with their clothes on. It was already late in the evening, and the sky was filled caressingly with smooth colors of light orange and purple. There were evidence of some stars popping out from the heavens, and it looked like the shadows were waiting impatiently for the sun to set down.

"Phew, that was amazing!" Lavi sighed as he calmed down from his cheerfulness. All the dogs were already in their respective cages, all too compliant with Allen's wishes because they were totally drained of energy. Lavi locked the last of the cages securely before taking his shirt off, peeling it from his skin. Hearing his muscles pop satisfyingly, Lavi groaned in relaxation as his body relaxed. As he grabbed a dry shirt from his bag pack, he saw Allen standing nearby with a small blush on his face. That tint of light red seemed to bring out the color of Allen's angelic face, making him look more innocent and pure than he usual was. Lavi didn't know he was staring when he heard a warning growl from Timcampy. Snapping out of his (dirty) thoughts, Lavi quickly took out another shirt and threw it at Allen.

"Take this. You look pathetic, all wet and all," Lavi tried to collect what little gruffness he had left in him. Allen didn't reply as he strip off his own wet shirt and wore Lavi's own.

Lavi could practically feel his heart in his throat as his eyes fell upon Allen's smooth skin. There were a few scars and scratches, but that was to be expected from being a fighting Were-Hunter. From here, Lavi can see the rippling muscles slinking sneakily throughout Allen's body, telling him that Allen was definitely tougher than he looks. But that creamy skin was almost beckoning him to touch him there, to actually feel the softness of the naked skin instead of the rough shirt Allen always wore. Allen granted Lavi relief as he finished wearing his shirt, but now Lavi couldn't stop himself from blushing. _Allen looks so doggone cute!_ With the sleeves all too long for him and the shirt almost reaching his knees, Allen portrayed a lost kid in an all too big shirt. Completed with Allen's face and body size, Lavi was sure he'd die of a major nosebleed. But the more rational side of him showed him images of the past and where his hatred of Alphas had taken seed in, making Lavi lose interest in Allen. He felt his heart drop to the ground again, wanting to erase those horrible shards of pain from his memory banks. A gentle touch on his shoulder made him look up where he had looked down without thinking,

"Are you alright, Lavi? You look like you're in pain,"

_Yeah, that hits the nail right on the head._ Gulping down his fear and murdering hatred of Alphas, Lavi face a wobbly nod before going out from the shop.

After Allen had locked the shop for the day, the couple made their way towards the amusement park. Allen had deemed it necessary to hold his tongue, seeing that Lavi was experiencing pain and misery from the expression of his green eye. He wanted to help Lavi, he really did, but if Lavi wouldn't even trust him enough to confide with him, he has no right to force the truth out of him. For now, comforting him by the sidelines and watching the gloom eat his friend from the inside out was all he could do, whether he liked it or not. Allen cursed inwardly at his own helplessness, unable to do anything because he was powerless to do so. A quick slap from the past reminded Allen of the current situation, as if time was repeating itself all over again. Shaking his head of the dark taunts that haunted his own past, Allen walked on forward without looking back, just like he was taught to do.

That was how both Lavi and Allen spent their journey to the park; each fighting miserably against their own dark secretive past that has come to bite them back with vengeance.

"What. The. Hell?" Were the first words Lavi spoke when he saw the amusement park. There were broken machines everywhere, the mechanical parts blown to bits and pieces and was that smoke coming out from the generator?! Blinking lights tallied along with some sharp broken shards of glasses and the amusement park workers were looking far from being amused. Standing guiltily in front of the amazed couple were the perpetrators themselves.

"Ehehe... Erm... See.. How should I explain this.." Bak rubbed the behind of his neck as he smiled lightly at Lavi, who only sweat-dropped at Bak's failed innocence. Lavi only sighed for the second time today, only this time, it was not out of satisfaction. _Take us to the amusement park, he says... We can't break anything, he says... WELL, FUDGE YOU!_

Lavi was about to go all out on his old but still stupid buddy when he saw that Allen wasn't paying attention to the situation at hand. His eyes were on the largest attraction of the whole amusement park, which was the Ferris wheel. Even though it looked old and shabby from the excessive use, the gigantic machine was still functional as it turned clockwise all to slow for Lavi's liking. This kiddy attraction was nothing to Lavi, but it looked like it was everything to Allen. The younger heir watched longingly at the moving wheel, never taking his eyes off of it. Then Lavi recalled; as Allen was trained in secrecy in all the Were-Hunters' way since he was so young, he never had the chance to ride or even visit the amusement park. All too caught up in the hunting and responsibilities, Allen was treated like an adult in a boy's body. Therefore, Allen was devoid of any innocent and childish fun that all children had to go through in their many stages of life. Realizing that he might regret this later, Lavi told (ordered) the Asian Wolves pack to go back to the house as he took Allen's hand and led him to the entrance of the attraction.

Allen was really taken aback when he saw Lavi take out some small change to enter the machine. His heart went a-pumping when they entered one of the many small rooms of the Ferris wheel. Lavi tried to stifle his laughter as he kept watch over the hyper Allen, who was moving from one corner to another curiously. That constant smile on Allen's face grew wider as they etched higher, making Allen 'ooh' and 'aah' like a small child would in his first fascinating ride.

"Look, Lavi! I can see my house from here!" Allen pointed gleefully as they nearly reached the top of the wheel. Lavi didn't say anything, too content on just watching Allen being happy and fulfilled. If only he could stay this way for as long as he lives, instead of wearing that fake mask I see him in all the time during pack meetings.

"Lavi?" Allen's whisper made Lavi look at him straight in the eye. The sunset behind him made Allen stand out in contrast, his beautiful smile brightened up as his eyes spoke of love and affection,

"Thank you, for everything,"

It took nearly all of Lavi's restrain to stop his heart from beating out of his chest at Allen's tender words. Oblivious to Allen, Lavi was immediately fighting against an onslaught of emotions and memories. Memories he had buried deep within the convicts of his mind, coming out to attack him with hisses of pain and dark intentions. Clutching his chest as his heart writhe and twist in agony, Lavi got out of the Ferris wheel as soon as it touched the ground and fled into the shadows without saying goodbye.

Allen was left alone, confused and mostly distraught by Lavi's sudden behavior. He was afraid he was going to experience a whiplash by the opposing feelings of Lavi. Sometimes, Lavi would show him his soft side, the side that would give a small girl his own ice-cream without speaking a word of comfort if she had accidentally dropped her own and was crying over it. Sometimes, Lavi would reveal his dark side, the side that made him flinch at every touch Allen made to him like he was touching molten lava instead. The mixed messages Lavi was sending was mind-blowing, and it threw Allen in the midst of pure befuddlement. He dragged his feet towards the welcoming of his house, surprised to see Bak waiting casually at the doorstep as if expecting him to arrive alone.

"We need to talk, Allen," Bak said in all sincerity and seriousness, all joking matters aside. Sensing the heavy mood, Allen followed the Alpha Leader into the living room. The pack members were asleep, so there was assurance that they were not to be overheard. But they didn't count on a looming shadow that passed by the window.

Bak took a seat opposite Allen, telling the younger one to sit on the couch as the Asian Were-Hunter began his story.

"Allen, I know you're confused about Lavi right now, and I'm probably gonna mix it all up even worse than before... But I've got to tell you that Lavi has a reason for all this crazy mishap about hating Alphas,"

Allen scooted closer, making sure to pick up every word that Bak said out. The mysterious figure hidden from them also lent his ear.

"Why does Lavi hate the Alphas so much?" Allen finally asked the million-dollar question, suspense hanging clearly in the air.

"The reason why Lavi hates all Alphas in general is because-"

* * *

_Frankly, I have no idea on how to end this chapter, so suffer my writer's block! Muahahahaha I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got the Ferris Wheel idea from the funfair I just went earlier. It's so nice to be above the world inside that tiny box haha I wanna thank these lovely people~_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest)**

_I'm working on the next chapter, so sit tight hehe Please review and have a great day~_


	9. Chapter 9

_What's everyone looking at?_ The young and vibrant puppy of only 7 years old tiptoed on his hind legs, but could see nothing above the taller and much larger of the elders. Bak tried jumping as high as he could while still trying to stay closely to his babysitter-of-the-day, Zu Mei Chang. The Asian Wolves pack had travelled several miles away from their homeland to witness an occasion so important, the entire Were-Hunters' clan came along. It was the birthing of a new Alpha pup. Now, the young Bak couldn't even begin to fathom the important prospect of watching a female Alpha giving birth, especially from a Were-Hunters clan he knew nothing about. Nobody had told him (or somebody told him, yet he had clearly forgotten) about the significance of bearing witness to a gruesome act of birthing. Till the present time, Bak still could not remember of the pack that they had visited that day, but the surprised gasp and shock that had occurred was something Bak could never forget. Curiosity bit him on the head as many surrounding wolves began to back away from the wailing new mother. _Why are they looking so disgusted?_ Putting his small size to good use, he escaped from Zu Mei Chang's watch and muscled his way through the crowd, until finally coming to the front of the happy-turn-shock audience. His eyes widen with surprise when the truth laid on the dirt ground right there before him. The Alpha mother, whom he found out later on was the only female Alpha in their Were-Hunters clan destined to bring about an amazing Alpha pup into the world, gave birth to an Omega instead.

Due to Were-Hunter's genes imbedded inside him, the pup already had natural red fur covering his body. _The color of blood_. The fatigued mother was so estranged by the fact of she bearing an Omega whelp that she intended to eat him whole right there and then. Seeing the life of the defenseless puppy who barely knew anything of the outside world being threatened, Bak strode forward and snapped at the closing mother. Although he was only a tiny Were-Hunter child, Bak was still the great Alpha son and heir to the Asian Wolves clan; protecting the innocents was in his blood. The Alpha mother pulled back, obviously distraught that her murder attempt was foiled. She howled into the sky, brawling and shouting to the Moon God for giving her such a curse. _Curse?! Are you calling your son a freaking Curse?!_ Bak snapped thinly at her before he was pulled away by the neck harshly. Bak's mother carried Bak away without a word of apology or comment, and the dangling pup could only cover his ears vainly at the echoic cries that filled the sky.

Time skipped past as fast as the swallows took to the sky. Bak and his family were still in foreign ground and the playful pup was restless to get back to his familiar homeland. All the elders were busy doing their elderly business, Zu Mei Chang took a nap deep enough for him to escape his clutches once again and there was nobody left for him to play with. Well, define 'nobody'.

"Lavi! Come on!" Bak spurred on his new-found playmate. The Omega puppy born of just 2 months ago was already at Bak's height and was just as strong. Still, the blood-shot fur was obviously glaring under the sunlight although faded just a bit. The hyperactive puppy was having trouble catching up to his older friend, his small legs giving way to the ground below. Lavi always had trouble breathing due to the fact that his body was abused daily by his pack-mates. Bak retraced his steps to lick on Lavi's wounds, growling inwardly as his eyes caught many suspicious claw marks that definitely was _NOT_ there yesterday.

"She did it again, didn't she?" Bak asked gravely. Lavi nodded his head slowly, already knowing who the 'she' in question was. Bak lowered his ears and showed his teeth as his anger tried to take control. Many a times, there was news of Lavi being bullied physically by his own mother. As an Omega, Lavi was frowned upon and despised looks were the only things that the other wolves gave in return for Lavi's polite greetings. Being the center of humiliation, Lavi endured torture and pain from his own Alpha mother, who was still drowning herself in sorrow and fake pity. He was kicked down by the other Alphas of his own clan and took beatings after beatings without having the ability of fighting back. Bak couldn't blame the poor fellow; Lavi was born without the knowledge of the Were-Hunters' hierarchy and stripped of his means to defend himself, Lavi was practically fresh meat to anyone within the vicinity. In the span of 2 months, Lavi went through Hell and back.

"I hate all Alphas," Lavi said grimly as he picked himself up shakily. A stab through the heart was felt by Bak.

"Hey, I'm an Alpha too! Does that mean you hate me too?"

Lavi looked at Bak like he had just mentioned that the sky fell down like tiny pieces of puzzles, "You're different. You're not like the other Alphas. But I still hate them.. For what they've done to me,"

Bak was both relieved and worried at that statement. Considering that Lavi was never one to talk nonsense, that confession was actually one to be taken quite seriously. But he was also thankful that Lavi did not come to harbor hate towards him. Bak was taught (or forced to learn) by his father -the prime Alpha of his pack- to always respect every living creature and to treat them with the highest respect. Bak had his old man's humility blood in him, as he too felt that there was no need for the separation of both Alphas and Omegas. Lending a hand towards the broken Lavi, he helped patch the younger one up and was always by his side whenever he could buy the time. Slowly but surely, Bak began to fill Lavi's dark childhood with happy memories, brightening the pups' days with mischief and mayhem. He had successfully pulled Lavi out from the misery he was dwelling in, and it felt good that his heart was a tad lighter now that Lavi was himself once again. But there was always a time when Bak could not be there for the lonely Omega, and that was when-

"Bak! Time to sleep~" Bak's yellowish ears perked up gleefully at his mother's calling. At the top of the next hill stood both his mum and dad, waiting for their young to return to their side. With a gentle rub on the shoulders as goodbye, Bak ran straight into his mother's warm chest.

"Why are you friends with that Omega, Bak?" His mother enquired lovingly as she licked her puppy clean of his day's dirt. His father only mumbled something similar to 'why not?' before the female Were-Hunter threw him a glare. Bak didn't catch their body language exchange because he was busy trying to think of an answer to the question asked. He had many reasons, of course. One was to prevent Lavi's childhood to become dreary and boring and terrible. Another was to help Lavi defend himself properly against oncoming assailants in the case that he was not by Lavi's side. Not to mention the fact that without his friendship, Lavi might've committed suicide by now because he was heaved with physical abuse and taunts that he so did not needed. But most of all-

"Is because Lavi deserves to be loved," Bak's light but strong answer took both his parents' attention. Bak knew he had made the right answer and decision, if his parents' proud expression was anything to come by. Keeping close to them in their temporary den, Bak was immediately sandwiched between both mother and father, their giant bodies emitting warmth and love. At first Bak was reluctant to sleep between his parents, saying that he was too old to be cuddled and pampered. But after his friendship with the unfortunate Lavi, Bak felt a little more grateful towards his parents' show of affection. Sneaking closer to his father for more warmth, Bak buried his head within his father's orange fur and wished with all his heart that Lavi would someday feel the same kind of love that he was feeling right now. Bak's father licked his heir softly, contradicting his usual rough style, as his trained ears heard Bak's continuous heartbeat that signified rest. The mother turned to give her mate a knowing look, and the male Alpha interpreted her message as a silent sign of her supporting decision. As to why the grand Alpha Leader needed permission from his female mate, well, Bak was going to find out the next day.

The afternoon sun snuck sneakily over the clouds as it tried its best to throw the curtain of light and heat unto the earth. With darkened clouds that showed of heavy rain to come and the flighty birds heading south for the upcoming winter, Bak kept his play time solely for Lavi's own entertainment. Yesterday's wounds were replaced by fresh ones, and Bak found himself grimacing at the injuries once again. Sensing his friend's worry, Lavi attacked Bak and bit him on the throat lightly.

"Geez, Bak. If you worry about me anymore, you'd grow as old as Zu Mei Chang himself! Lighten up; I can still beat you with one paw tied behind my back!"

Bak answered his cockiness and kicking his under the stomach and rolled away from Lavi. Making sure his newly-obtained claws were closed, Bak swiped his empty but heavy paw at Lavi's head. The Omega dodged the swipe attack, and tried to jump onto Bak once again. A flurry of inoffensive attacks began as the two move around the mud, making their pristine fur covered with dirt and water.

"Bak! Lavi! Come here!" Bak's father ordered strictly, causing all commotion between the two pups to subside quickly at the sharp command. Looking up, Bak saw an unknown figure standing beside his father and knew that his father meant business. Quickly, Bak picked himself and Lavi up, and together the young Were-Hunters climbed the slope to greet the Alpha Leader solemnly.

"This is Bookman, a Were-Hunter from the Black Order clan. He's to be your appointed guardian from now onwards, Lavi," Bak's father introduced the grey-furred Were-Hunter.

Both Bak and Lavi stepped back in surprise_. Guardian? What happen to his mother? What's going on?_ Bak's fast thoughts mirrored Lavi's own, both of them thrown into yet another whirlwind of drama. Surprising the both of them with yet another surprise, Bak's father touched foreheads with Lavi as a sign of affection. Bak came to his father in jealousy and was greeted by a tender lick to his head instead; reassuring his small heir that everything will be alright now. Shoving Bak between his front legs to subdue Bak's seeking for love, the Alpha nodded towards Lavi.

"You'll be staying with Bookman now. Where he goes, you follow. What he says, you obey. In return, you'll receive a fate better than your staying here. Will you take this once in a lifetime opportunity?"

Lavi tilted his head in confusion at his large words. Being the interpreter of words, Bak tore himself away from his father's hold and went face to face with Lavi.

"What he means to say; Bookman here will be your guardian and that means you don't have to stay here and get injured anymore. You'll get to meet new people, and make new friends and become stronger like my father here!" This earned a small blush from the father himself. Then Bak's cheerful tone took on a more serious one. The same tone his father uses on his followers; strict but caring, "but it's ultimately your choice, Lavi. It's either you stay here and be with your mum (who, no offense, hates you) or go with Bookman and discover new things,"

Bak watched as Lavi looked from Bookman to him over and over again, his twinkling green eyes showed reluctance, yet there grew a small yearning for the freedom he so desired from the bottom of his heart. After a lifetime of pregnant quietness, Lavi made his fate-changing conclusion.

Bak's heart made it to his throat as it jumped actively in pure joy at Lavi's small but determined nod.

Now to overcome that last obstacle that stood in the way of Lavi's goal...

"You can't take him away! This is treason! I am his mother! What rights do-"

"Lavi doesn't belong to you anymore. You've lost that right as soon as you disowned him. He belongs to us now, and there's nothing you can do about it," Bak felt proud of his own mother's patient self in the midst of panic. She didn't become his father's mate just by looking pretty. The Asian Wolf of beautiful sunset orange boldly stood her ground against the now enraged female, the other looking like she wanted to tear limbs off of something. Bak stood in front of the cowering Lavi as he tried to portray his father's sturdiness in the matter. Finally coming to her senses -knowing that she was outnumbered two to one- Lavi's mother snapped around the other female's shoulder.

"You'll be sorry! He's a worthless, good-for-nothing whelp of an Omega!" She hissed, shooting pangs of verbal pain through her venomous words. Bak was about to retaliate at those sniping words when Lavi came out from under his protection to snap at his own mother himself.

"No, I'm not. I am Lavi, not some trash you take out from the street. Thanks to my so-called 'family', I really really _really_ hate Alphas! I hate the Were-Hunters who did nothing to help me in my troubles! And most of all, I hate you!"

Bak's father came forward to shield the two puppies away from the angered mother, who was now snapping and barking furiously from the front of the other mother. Bak had thought that Lavi would be regretful of his words, but that look... That blank emotionless look Lavi showed in those hated eyes. Bak knew right away then; Lavi the abused and broken Were-Hunter, was _no more_. Now there was only Lavi, Omega and self-defiant enemy of Alphas.

* * *

The ticking of the old grandfather clock was the only thing that made a sound in Allen's living room. Occasionally, he heard the cawing of crows and hooting of those night owls. But other than natural noises, the two awake tenants held their tongues. Allen bowed his head lowly as he tried to absorb all of Bak's words; the past memories of Lavi all too fresh in his pictured mind. He could not bear of the thought of Lavi being hurt.

"There's one more reason why he hates you, Allen. Truthfully, I'm surprised to see you at first, but now I've figured it out,"

Allen came closer, his full attention hovering over the Asian Alpha. Bak took his time to actually look at Allen, his eyes scanning analytically over Allen's full body. With a sigh, Bak continued on,

"In your wolf form, you are pure white. Snowy white Were-Hunters are rare to find, and most of them are female Alphas..."

"A-Are you meaning to say," Allen's mind quickly made the icy-cold deduction.

"You look just like Lavi's mother in wolf form, who's also a pure albino Were-Hunter,"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BAK!" A thunderous voice cried out to break the pyramid of serenity.

In his wolf form and overthrown by his inner wolf, Lavi howled as he attacked Bak head-on. His hatred drove him forward as his heart felt betrayal, Lavi allowed himself to drown in the darkness that welcomed him wholly. He didn't care about Bak's futile thrashing, he didn't care if he had crashed almost all of the house's furniture, and he just didn't give a damn anymore. The bottled-up frustrations and hatred he held so tightly in was now broken free, free to strip him of his sanity and drive him straight to a never-ending lust for blood and flesh. He hated his mother for sending him to a Hell of pain, he hated the Black Order for looking down on him when he had so much to offer, he hated Alphas the most, his primary source of hatred and root of all his dark emotions.

_Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

"LAVI!" A crying voice penetrated his hall of darkness. Lavi was sent back to reality as he felt his own body once again, his inner wolf gone from his mind as if it wasn't there in the first place. Bak was underneath him, his human arms filled with deep scratches and bite marks. Lavi knew that Bak didn't want to defend himself by transforming into wolf form. Allen was standing at the side, panting with worry and sadness. He too looked tired and weary, like all the energy he had was sucked away by that one word alone. Terror and guilt hit Lavi all at once as he fell back, shaking his head in sorrow. _I did this?_

...

Lavi sprinted away from the destroyed house, not wanting to stay near the people he had come to befriend with. Ignoring Allen's cries, Lavi fled into the forest with his heart racing with the wind too. He didn't bother with those crystal clear tears that were running down his wet eye as he made his way to whatever he was going. Slumping down near the river's edge, Lavi had his mind all to himself as he tried to comprehend what he had so gravely done. In his moment of weakness, he had allowed his inner wolf to take control and destroy the things he wanted to both erase and treasure from his memories. He exchanged hatred for power; the power to kill and murder. All those negative thoughts took hold of him, seducing him, and he had fallen into their charms and spells all too willingly. _And what did I gain for that? I hurt Bak, the same Bak who only wanted my friendship, and I showed Allen my true dark side. _His heart squeezed at the very thought of Allen's fearful face back there. Allen had done no wrong, yet Lavi had thought it best to show a side where only killing and destruction existed. Groaning heavily, Lavi's burst of energy tired itself out and left Lavi to near depletion. With tears still streaming down his face, Lavi forced himself to go to sleep, hoping that sleep would be at least merciful to him. _Allen doesn't deserve me, whose heart is filled with hatred for Alphas. I'm a worthless Omega who can't even keep his friends' love for a simple moment.. _Lavi's last thought was on how was he to face Allen without crumbling into a giant mess.

He heard soft padding of feet as he was taken away from dreamland. Lavi didn't dare move, only pretended to be still asleep until proven dangerous. He didn't know he was shaking until that familiar white body curled around his own, giving warmth and comfort like a body hug would. Lavi's heart relaxed a little, before jumping in surprise as a small shy lick of a tongue was felt on his cold wet snout. Allen placed his furry head onto Lavi's shoulders, making himself comfortable as white enveloped a bit of red.

"I know I'm no replacement for a mother's warmth, but this is as close as I can get," Allen whispered into Lavi's ear, his breath smelt of blanketing mint, "I've never thought of you as an Omega. Because to me, you're just Lavi,"

And with that, Allen fell into deep sleep beside Lavi, making sure that every inch of his body was feeling heat from Lavi's larger own. Since his eyes were closed, he was unlucky that he didn't see Lavi's own opened. He also didn't see Lavi's gratitude and soft smile that was hidden secretly by the dim moonlight. No, it was better that he didn't see that, Lavi thought. Instinctively closing his form around Allen's, Lavi soon joined his friend in slumber, this time out of contentment rather than mere disappointment.

* * *

_I do hope you enjoy this new chapter, it brings me joy if it does :) I'm so hyped right now, do you know why? Because I finally passed my driver's test! So now the world better watch out for more badass drivers~ Cheers to those who loves my work_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin**

_Now to celebrate, who's with me! WooHoo! Please review and have an Awesome day! =D_


	10. Chapter 10

At the break of dawn where the trees swayed lightly at the morning breeze and the birds chirped its lively song of praise, a weary Were-Hunter awakened from his deep sweet slumber. The red summer's fur rose a bit before relaxing as Lavi stretched his tired muscles, and yawned a fitful yawn that sent smaller animals scurrying back to their safe kennels. Then his mind caught up with the present situation. _Where's Allen? _The warm white fur that accompanied him all through the biting cold night was nowhere in sight. Since there was neither hide nor fur of the young Allen anywhere, did so Lavi trot back into Black Order's territory in search for his fellow friend to thank him. If it weren't for Allen's companionship last night, Lavi would've gotten a handful of dark nightmares and suffered the agony of the drop-dead ice forest temperature. Not to mention that all through the night, Lavi could hear and appreciate the constant heartbeat from the small chest of Allen. Confused as he was, Lavi's heartbeat jumped a bit when he remembered Allen's touching words.

_I know I'm no replacement for a mother's warmth, but this is as close as I can get," Allen whispered into Lavi's ear, his breath smelt of blanketing mint, "I've never thought of you as an Omega. Because to me, you're just Lavi._

For reasons unknown to him, those words melted all hatred and sorrow from him instantly. Maybe it was because he was forever wishing that he would come to hear those words from somebody else? Or was it because that somebody was Allen himself? Mixed feelings came into the confusion, and Lavi deemed it best to put away these foreign thoughts and emotions before they can create a concoction in his head. Jumping through a lone river, he finally stepped into the Black Order's base, where he was quickly greeted by the sight of both Black Order and Noah Were-Hunters gathering. At the edge of their territory was the Asian Wolves pack, all packed up and ready to leave. Bak was saying his last goodbyes and greetings to his elder Alpha Leaders, apologizing once again for the abrupt invasion before setting eye on Lavi. His life-long playmate strode towards him with a sober look, and Lavi thought the expression didn't do well with his hyperactive attitude.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, Lavi. I didn't mean to hurt you," Bak bowed his head low with his shiny yellow tail tucked underneath his fore legs. Lavi nudged shoulders with him affectionately before giving the Alpha a brotherly lick.

"It's alright. Allen's bound to know about it sooner or later. Heck, I should _thank_ you for doing that job for me instead," Lavi joked, making Bak brightened up at the laughing smile.

"Tsk. Take better care of yourself or I'll come back to hunt _you_ down!" Chucking a hard hit on the head as goodbye, Bak bid his farewell to Lavi before returning to Fou's side. Bak stole a glance behind for what Lavi hoped wouldn't be the last time, and he howled to the blue sky. Breathing in deep and hard, Lavi mirrored Bak's nighty howl, sending the retreating pack a traditional Were-Hunter's greeting. Black Order and Noah packs picked up where Lavi had dropped, and soon the entire forest was submerged into an orchestra of wolves' howling. The birds flew away, afraid of the predator's calling, and the ground trembled in fright. As Bak's last figure faded away into the horizon, Lavi turned his back and walked forward too, with new vigor in his step.

At the center of the new conversation and topic were the Alpha Leaders of the two packs, whilst their faithful Alpha followers stood proudly at the back. Allen was the easiest to pick up through the crowd of dark blackness which was the Noahs, with his snowy fur moving with the air current. Beside the emotionless-looking Alpha was the mighty Tyki who, upon seeing Lavi arriving, threw a playful wink at his direction before returning his attention to the Earl's words. Slinking sneakily towards the large group, his wolf ears managed to pick up most of the conversation. It was about the upcoming marriage between Kanda and Allen. When that said subject came into reality, Lavi could actually see the reluctance in both Allen and Tyki's face. But before he could ponder on why were the two feeling reluctant about the union, the Alphas headed into the large stone den. Lavi followed closely behind with his curiosity taking over, but was suddenly held back by the snapping Kanda who blocked his path.

"Alphas only, _Omega_! Go scurry somewhere else!" Kanda snap at him threateningly, his hackles rose as a growing warning. Lavi couldn't step aside, nor could he back away from the growling Alpha, who seemed to be Hell-bent on breaking his neck in a fight. Not to mention that Kanda's indirect challenge was attracting everyone's attention, which made escape even harder for the Omega. Stuck in the middle, Lavi was unable to make a move.

Fortunately, the upcoming fight attracted too much of attention. Tyki bit Allen's ear to attract the distracted Alpha's mind. Knowing that Tyki will back him up, Allen came before Kanda with his head held up high and noble.

"Let him enter, Kanda. He's with me," Tyki came closer to Allen, protective mode on the guard against Kanda's soon-to-be-outburst. As expected, Kanda looked from Lavi to Allen and back, his wolf eyes sharpening his knife glare at them.

"Only Alphas can be in this meeting. Lavi's not one,"

"He will enter because I said so. Lavi's my bodyguard (which may I remind you) that you yourself have appointed to. When I say he can enter, he _will_ enter," Allen said with all the patience he had gained from years of practice. He had neither raised his voice nor showed his temper, but one word from this Allen practically _demanded _submission from other people. He neither appeared angry nor used body language, but Allen's eyes can strip your very core till you're bared naked for all to see. That was how powerful Allen was, and he was not even in his fighting stance yet! Lavi could only imagine the possibilities of watching the Noah heir seriously fighting with another.

"Well, you coming, Lavi?" the same royal voice shook him back from his thoughts. Lavi, seeing that Allen and Tyki was heading inside already, went to join their ranks and left Kanda to eat his vicious words. Tyki bonked heads with the smug Lavi, who also was feeling proud of his little shounen. Both giant males took their seats alongside Allen, one on either side. As the den had only so much of space to accommodate, the Alphas gathered there transformed back into their human forms. Relieved of his heavy fur and the extra pair of legs, Lavi could stretch his body without hitting somebody else's legs. At first, he felt out of place. What with all those disgusted and hateful stares targeted towards him. But an assuring look from Tyki and a warm hand enveloping his own from Allen gave him the courage he had left behind so many years ago. He was here, in support and to support Allen. Not to smite the Alphas (no matter how much he wanted to!) and definitely not to cause any unnecessary trouble for anyone. Filing Allen's priority as the first on his list, Lavi tried his best to concentrate on Komui's droning.

"I want to hunt with Lavi,"

All eyes, ears and mouths gaped wide open at Allen's sudden statement that just came out of the blue. Allen bowed lowly as he continued to ignore the gasping looks on some of the gathered Alphas' faces. Allen's humble voice took a turn, "Lavi's closer to me than Kanda, not to mention that he is still my bodyguard. I don't like troubling people, but I wish for Lavi to be on my side tonight,"

"N-No, Allen!" Lavi stood up, his hands moving from side to side in show of disagreement. To join Allen in the hunt was forbidden in Were-Hunter's tradition, for only the wedding couple could hunt together. It was an ancient belief that on the night before the wedding ceremony, the couple will hunt for the first time together to ensure the security of their long-lasting marriage. No wolf had ever gone up against the customs, for it would only bear bad fruit if they ever did. To say Lavi was shock at Allen's breaking words was an understatement. As much as he would enjoy hunting with him, Lavi knew he would be stepping on delicate boundaries that had been set up by his ancestors eons ago. The last thing Lavi would want to do was to get Allen in trouble!

"You'll be breaking the rituals if you do that, Moyashi. You have to hunt with me," Kanda said calmly, but not hiding the edge from his voice. For once in his life, Lavi came to an agreement with the hot-tempered Alpha.

But Allen only crossed his arms and wore a defiant look, "I'm sorry. But I want Lavi with me, or the wedding's off!"

This brought on more gasps and intake of exclaimed breaths from the audience. Allen's sentence seemed to contradict themselves; strictly speaking, for if he hunts with Lavi, the wedding _will _be off. But Allen's stand would not be moved by mere words alone, for he stood proudly with solemn eyes on his face. If Lavi hadn't known any better, Allen was actually pouting! Somewhere deep inside Lavi, he felt appreciated by Allen's sudden conclusion, as though Allen felt Lavi's uneasiness in this marriage situation. It was not every day that somebody high and almighty like the Alpha Allen would want to stand up and speak his rights out loud. Lavi drank in every word that Allen spoke out in his defense against the confusing words of both Komui and the Earl. He never once took his eye of the unwavering figure above him, wondering what he had done to deserve such a precious friend like Allen. A soft nudge on the arm told Lavi that Tyki felt the same way, as he too stood up to defend his Omega buddy. _I swear, my heart's gonna burst out anytime soon if they don't stop talking for me!_

Soon, the Earl was the first to break down his offensive walls and started to chuckle with himself, "If that's what my little Allen wants, then I give you my permission~" This gave way to Komui's mouth-gaping expression.

Allen still kept up his infamous poker face, for he knew the battle was only half-done. But Lavi could practically see Allen doing the 'victory dance' in his silvery eyes. He sweat-dropped as Allen heaved a heavy sigh as his burden was lifted slightly from his shoulders. Komui, knowing that his side of the argument was failing miserably now that the Earl had switched sides, also caved in to Allen's stubborn demands.

"9pm sharp, Noah territory. Be ready, Lavi,"

Allen nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement and accomplishment. Tyki shook his head by his fellow playmate's antiques, but he too was hiding a satisfying smile behind his long bangs. Only Lavi stay rooted in his seat, amazed at the fact that his ever-vigilant Alpha Leader was bowing defect by the hands of a much younger and vibrant man. Reality came banging at his door as he realized the heavy responsibility that was casted onto himself. _I'm going to hunt with Allen!_

At the break of dusk, when the singing birds sang lullabies for their loved ones to sleep and the skies were painted purple and orange, the quieted forest embraced the darkness and the shadows were starting to come out and have their time of play. The animals that ruled the day lay in slumber as night came into life, casting all serenity around the ground like a heavy blanket. Lavi and Allen were walking side by side in their wolf forms, contented on allowing the silence between them to grow steadily bigger. Lavi felt awkward, to say the least. Although he knew he was not the one who was going to marry Allen –his heart gave a heavy drop when he thought that- hunting with him by his own was a privilege all on its own. Hunting was in the blood of every Were-Hunter, and what more to excite the adrenaline of the predator than a good pack-mate to hunt with? Lavi stole a few glances at Allen, who was highly concentrated on the upcoming hunt. Immediately, Lavi felt inferior. Here was an Alpha –no, _the _Alpha- who stood up against the council of all Alphas just to be beside him instead of his arranged mate. This was the same Were-Hunter who had brought him out of the darkness that shrouded his hatred all too easily with a single sound of his voice. Complete with the perfect physique, Allen was a feat of remarkable awe and marvel.

"Stop putting yourself down, Lavi. You're not trash," Almost like Allen was reading his mind, Allen calmly put all his doubts to rest.

Lavi kept on walking beside him, their hunting destination almost at the peak. He was surprised that Allen could read him as easily as a book, but was to be expected from Allen himself, "Why'd you want to hunt with me, Allen? You should be hunting with Kanda, your to-be mate!"

"I want to hunt with you because I want to hunt with you, not Kanda. Because I want you feel loved and warmth… Because I also know your pain of being devoid of a mother's love," Allen murmured softly, his mind already away from the present. Lavi felt touched of Allen's reasons, but was feeling a tad bit confused of his last answer. Before he could enquire more of Allen's past, the said Noah heir walked on forward with his pace quickening.

"I need some time alone, Lavi. Please go ahead without me, I'll catch up in a few," Allen said without turning back. Lavi was torn between obeying Allen's word and keeping his side with him. In the end, he kept Allen's word instead. But he compromised by staying put where he was instead, content on waiting for his hunting mate to come back before heading off together. But for now, Lavi understood that Allen needed a clear head to face the last hurdle of his life. For the wedding was tomorrow.

Allen laid down on the stony ground of his home territory, his stomach absorbing the coldness of the wet dirt. He allowed himself to sigh once more, but it was out of exhaustion instead. He didn't bother looking up as a familiar scent came towards him and nuzzled his muzzle affectionately.

"Allen, what's wrong?" the cute and small Rhode enquired, her head quirking to the side in question. Allen giggled at the innocent look and licked his pack mate back.

"Everything and nothing, Rhode. It's nothing to needs your concern, so don't worry about me," Allen assured the little pup.

But Rhode was not one to back down so easily. Like her mother, she was acutely sensitive to other people's change of attitude and body language. Such was a tool for female Were-Hunters to get the edge against stronger male Were-Hunters. She put on her best 'adult' face and stared at Allen with all her guts, "you like Lavi, Lavi likes you. So why don't you two get married already?"

Allen's burst of laughter made Rhode angry, so she bit him hard on the neck. But her bite wasn't fully grown, and Allen was only left with nothing more than a small scratch. Sensing Rhode's impatience, he stopped his joking and smiled heavenly at her. Rhode didn't look at him when she felt the soft and warm tongue licking her all over, the silent message of 'I'm sorry' conveyed all over her. After an efficient amount of affectionate showering, Allen said, "Rhode, I-"

Suddenly, the cock of a gun was heard. Both Rhode and Allen perked up instantly and their eyes widen at the oncoming couple with rifles in their hands. The two muscular humans wore armor that was made to defend their fragile skin from sharp teeth and they bore the golden crest of Central themselves. Allen's heart tightened at the monstrous sight of the Central's mark, his face clouded with nightmares and past horrors. As soon as the hunters aimed their guns at them, Allen went into a quick frenzy. Pushing Rhode clear out of the way, he took the pup's place and growled loudly at the intruders.

"Go! Rhode!" Allen shouted, not taking his eyes off of the advancing duo. Their small laser lights planted straight at Allen's broad chest. Rhode was shivering with fear; her tiny whimpers took her bravery away. But Allen barked angrily at the hunters, making them stop in hesitation.

"RHODE! GET AWAY!" Allen tried once more to veer Rhode away from the humans. He couldn't fight against them and at the same time keep an eye on Rhode. She had to run away before he could attack or do anything to the humans. But Rhode, having found her voice at last, said shakily,

"I won't leave you, Allen!"

Allen growled warningly, his mind in turmoil. He beckoned his pack mates through telepathy, but they were far away from here and would take some time to reach both of them. Casting his eyes quickly, Allen's nimble mind formed an idea when he detected a small river beside him. Knowing that Rhode would not leave him, he pounced on the humans, deliberately separating the duo temporarily. As the hunters ran for shelter in different side, Allen's plan came into formation. With the speed of lightning, Allen took Rhode by the mouth and threw her high into the air. Rhode screamed as she tumbled into the river water, carried safely away by the river current. Allen won't be worried for the swift current, for Rhode already knew how to swim. _Now, to-_

_!_

Lavi was waiting patiently while talking to himself when he heard the whimpering of a puppy. He saw Rhode being carried away by the current, and she was trying her best to get to the side before the river turns angry. Jumping into the cold depths, Lavi paddled against the current to reach the drowning Rhode, and gripped her tightly with his teeth while swimming back ashore. Lavi was already drained of energy by the time he shook the water clean out of his fur, for the current was stronger than it initially looked. But Rhode was having none of that, for she was already jumping up and down to get Lavi's attention.

"Oh My Gods! Allen! Shit, why'd he do something dangerous like that! Allen!"

Upon hearing Allen being in trouble, Lavi felt a colder touch in his spine. Slamming his paws down and held Rhode tightly, he said with calmness he never knew he had, "Where is he?"

Rhode shook her head frantically. Her eyes were of blood-shot red with tears, as her words tumbled out without thought, "No, this can't be happening again. Allen won't be able to take it. No, please, Oh Gods, no…"

"Rhode! What's going to happen to Allen?!"

A loud and echoic howl filled the sky as Lavi felt his blood shiver. That was a howl he would never forget, for the howl was speaking of sadness and depression. All too suddenly, the familiar voice of howling stopped. Rhode said emotionlessly as her worst fears had been confirmed,

"Allen's going to die,"

* * *

_Here comes the suspense ta-da~ Argh, I really miss the days where I can wake up as late as I want and do nothing but write stories all day :( Anyways, I do hope you're enjoying the story, it's gonna be intense from now on haha I wanna thank these lovely friendies~_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin,**

**kh07gl,**

**topdog12**

_Thank you for all your reviews, comments and such. It really makes my working days all the more bearable! Please review and have a great day =D_


	11. Chapter 11

With the wind following closely behind, Lavi ran as fast as his four wolf legs could carry him. Allen's echoic howl that pierced through the thicken forest air shook shivers down his spine, omitting such a dreadful sound into his ears. Throwing Rhode onto his back without caring of her tiredness, Lavi started his fierce sprinting towards the troubled sound. Suddenly, his heart was gripped tightly by claws of icy cold fingers, stripping him out of his strength all too slowly. Lavi ignored the screams of his now aching muscles as he continued his fast pace, numbing the whining sounds coming from the wolf-puppy above him. Rhode could feel the horrible feeling too, as her tiny claws scratched into Lavi's fur harder. Lavi tried to reign in his oncoming tears as Rhode's dark words kept taunting him in his head.

_Allen's going to die_

_Allen's going to die_

_Allen's going to die_

_Allen's going to die_

"ALLEN!" Roared Lavi as he jumped over the last shrub. Only peace and silence answered his out roar, the surroundings gave away nothing that belonged to the albino Were-Hunter. Lavi's nose picked up no such scent in the cold musty air, and his trained eyes saw nothing from the blackened ground below. Tracks were already covered by more dirt and stones whilst the air held nothing out of the ordinary save the smell of sleeping prey. Whoever stole Allen away must be professional hunters, Lavi growled inwardly. That fact sent Lavi into a frantic mode, as he could no longer sense Allen nor know about his whereabouts and his condition. Not to mention that they were dealing with hunters that knew how to cover their hunting tracks from fearsome Were-Hunters themselves in such a short period of time. So many unknown fractions were left unanswered, causing the always-cocky Were-Hunter to pace the surroundings with all his might, trying in vain to uncover the mystery. He didn't bother looking up from his panicky state as the 2 Were-Hunters clan came striding by.

"Lavi! Where's Allen?!" Shouted Tyki, as he was the first to arrive before the others. There was no need to see Tyki to know that the Herculean wolf was troubled too, because the worry in his voice spoke visibly for themselves. Edging close by Tyki was the Earl himself, followed by his clan and the Black Order. Tyki had to shout once again to steal Lavi's attention from the ground. Tyki widen his eyes as he saw his close friend's bottle-green eye turn dark uncontrollably.

"They took him... I can't find anything.. I don't know.. Where Allen is,"

"Central took him, mummy! I saw them! In their black armor and their shiny medal!" Rhode yipped to her mother, who was hugging her baby like there was no tomorrow. Lavi perked his ears up as he found out the identity of Allen's kidnappers.

"Who are the Centrals?"

But Lavi's question remained in the shadow as Komui told everyone to calm down. But the Alpha Leader's words were drowning as the Noah clan was murmuring to themselves. The Earl was beside himself; howling and growling for his missing heir. Frustration was clearly felt in the atmosphere as the pack shook their heads in confusion. Tyki was moving about in a spot like a chained dog wanting freedom, his eyes hungry for blood. But after all that display of impatience, Lavi knew that the Noah clan could do nothing to save Allen from the Central, whoever they were. The Earl composed himself first, and snapped an order to quieter his family members. LuluBell gripped Rhode from running off as Jasdero and Devit whined loudly. Tyki was also in a pitiful sight, his shoulders slumped and his haunches almost touching the ground hesitatingly.

"We have to think this carefully. We can't just attack Central without a plan," the Earl sighed, having successfully reigned in his inner wolf from bursting out and ravaged everything he sees. Tyki and the others nodded gloomily, accepting the wide words of their Alpha leader. But there was one who dared to disobey his order. The fiery red Were-Hunter ran from the group without speaking to anyone, only to be stopped by none other than Kanda himself.

"And where do you think you're going, Lavi? You don't even know where Central is located!" Kanda stood his ground against the runaway.

Lavi growled threateningly, "Get away, Kanda! I'm going to save Allen,"

Kanda knew that Lavi was talking nonsense, as Lavi's eyes were now of darkness and bloodlust; a sign that his inner wolf was coming out evidently. It was obvious that Allen's disappearance meant serious business for Lavi, considering that the weaker Omega dared to stand against a stronger Alpha. Well, Kanda can respect that aspect of the other Were-Hunter. Straightening to his fighting stance, Kanda readied himself for the fight that would surely ensue between him and the Omega.

Lavi's jump took Kanda by surprise, his gleaming teeth narrowly missing Kanda's outstretched neck. Lavi backed off as Kanda tried to open the space between them. During that small span of given time, Lavi took the opportunity not to attack the Alpha again, but to run away from him. No matter what they say, Lavi knew what he had to do since the beginning. Find Allen and save Allen. That was his top priority, his first and last responsibility. Allen needed him now, and nobody, not even Kanda or Komui themselves, was going to stand in his way. Not caring about how tired and breathless he was, Lavi ran away into the forest. He didn't take another step before something hard knocked the wind out of him and he tumbled onto the ground, struck out of his swift momentum. A heavier weight fell upon his body, trapping his movements and struggle for good. Lavi gave his last saddening howl before he succumbed to weariness and tight anxiety, the apologizing look of Tyki made him fall into the dream world.

The sun rose to its fullest as it drape its hottest curtains straight through the sky, the clouds beginning to fade away by the sheer heat that the burning globe emitted. Children played enthusiastically with their friends, fully submerged in their fun games of water to refresh their cooled limbs. With the heat blaring down mercilessly upon the humans that walked the earth, nobody in his right mind would thought of even setting foot outside the comfort of their home to step foot through the Sahara desert mimicry. To go out into the real world at this time of the year would be for the cruel and unusual punishment.

Cruel and unusual punishment indeed! Lavi mumbled to himself as he continued to drown sorrowfully into the open book in front of him. But no matter how interesting or how much excitement that book held, it didn't possess the same warm companionship as Allen gave away so simply. That same sweet smile Allen would give to always brighten up his days, followed up by the mouth-watering aroma the breakfast would give out due to Allen's careful preparations. The tingling laugh that sounded so much like ringing garden bells and those eyes... Sweet Wolf God, those eyes! He could stare at those twinkling silvers that could very much put shining stars to shame all day and night and beyond. His heart soared at the aspect of hearing that honeydew voice calling for him like an old friend again, before making a sudden drop to the world of despair once again. Allen was gone for a week now, taken by the mysterious wind called the Central. After that incident with Kanda and whatnot, Lavi was immediately placed under careful supervision by his watchful clan, who was to keep a close eye at all times in the case that Lavi decided to go on an extravagant rescue mission. And here they were, back to square one.

Licking his thumb to flick the old page, Lavi could hear Lenalee's gleeful laughter and Kanda's snuffing from behind. It was their turn to 'babysit' him, and Lavi had wanted to spend the day in the embrace of the air-conditioned library. He had planned to investigate further about the shadowy Central, but he came up with naught. Furthermore, both his family members were practically breathing down his neck, so he couldn't go about as freely as he wanted to. Suffice to say, he was trapped against his will by his family members, with nothing to help him solve closer to the solution of Allen's case. To make matters worse, he has been feeling sharp pricks of pain throughout his entire body, almost like he was sleeping on pins and needles. Sudden jabs of pain would make him jump slightly in surprise, even more surprising that those edges of pain would randomly appear out of nowhere, regardless of where he went or what he did. Flinches and sudden instinct to counterattack the pain would cause Lavi quite a headache, as he did not know where this strange ability was rooted from. What's even stranger was that Lavi saw no injury towards his own body, no matter how much pain was inflicted upon it. Once, he had woken up from his daily sleep because he felt a shearing pain coming from his left chest. But after switching on the light and chucking his shirt away, he felt no wound or smelt any blood oozing from the 'supposed' affliction.

Lavi mused about while shuffling his wild hair away from the restrains of his green band, not noticing the entrance of 2 new members. A yellow file slapped right in front of his face took his attention away from his daydream; the confident smile tuckered underneath the gentleman's hat was clearly seen. Tyki took the empty seat next to Lavi, as Rhode went a-playing with Lenalee.

"Well, boy? Aren't you going to open that? You know you want to," like a siren singing its deathly call, Tyki all but purred softly to tempt the curious dog. Let it be known that Lavi was not as stupid as everyone think he was. No, Lavi prided himself of his strategic thinking and base rationality. But that innocent file calling him was all too delicious to be left unopened. Why he was not surprised to see information about the Central? Oh right, this was Tyki he was thinking about...

"Central's the top headquarters for hunting Were-Hunters," Tyki's first words made Lavi look up with shock. Tyki shrugged it off as he explained further, telling Lavi to read the info properly, "nobody knows when it was built, but it was said that Central was infamous for their catching of Were-Hunters throughout these centuries-"

"If that's so, why don't normal human beings know about us?" Lavi enquired, while flipping through the pages quickly. Tyki stopped the pages as he pointed out some reports written in red.

"Because every Were-Hunter that's been captured by the Central died before they could complete their scientific research,"

Lavi felt that same cold shiver again, his blood crawling in fear as he read aloud what Tyki was pointing at. All of the names of the past Were-Hunters, all across Asia to the United States to Greenland;

_All of them dead._

Lavi didn't feel his knuckles turning white before Tyki took away the file from him. The dark-skinned man of young twenty murmured,

"It's regretful to say that I can't save my little shounin without causing a World War Three between both our clans. So, here I am wondering, who can I entrust this most important duty to?..."

Lavi smirked secretly as the two warriors exchanged looks. Shifting about in his seat restlessly as if to get into a more comfortable position, Lavi laughed gaily, "not me, Tyki! Don't you remember? I'm just a weak little Omega?"

Tyki only tipped his hat in return and took his leave. Kanda, who was weary of the appearance of the Noah Alpha from the start, growled warningly as Tyki approached him slowly. Tyki gave a small bow before offering Kanda a game of Strip-Tease Poker, as to which Kanda only rejected blatantly. Tyki continued to pester him until Kanda had enough. Unsheathing his katana sword, Kanda threatened Tyki to step away from him or else he would return to the Earl without his hands and feet. Tyki laughed away his cold threat as if he was talking about the weather, and walked away alongside Rhode. Kanda gave one last dark glare at the retreating Alpha before looking back at his stupid Omega.

But the stupid Omega was not there anymore.

Lavi panted as he finally reached the high walls of the Central headquarters. Thanks to Tyki and Rhode's small distraction, he was able to sneak past his family without trouble and sped his way through his journey. Now that he knew where the Central was located, looking for the building was easy to a seasoned Were-Hunter such as him. Sniggering to himself and feeling mighty proud, Lavi climbed the walls carefully and making sure that no sound escaped his bare feet. In human form, it was much easier for Lavi to slither through human territory undetected. But it made searching for Allen all the more harder. Without his hypersensitive nose in place, he could only rely on his eyes and mere wit. _Hopefully_, he thought, _that would be enough to find Allen in this large maze!_

But Lavi could only take one last step into one of the empty hallways before an alarm of the loudest kind rang through the entire building. Lavi ran quickly, but without knowing which way is which; he was surrounded by Central soldiers themselves. With light shedding some mystery away, Lavi could plainly see the shining Central badge that they proudly displayed upon their black armor; tuckered in their arms were the ensuring presence of guns that could kill humans in seconds.

But Lavi was no mere human.

Transforming into wolf form, he attacked the soldiers with all his strength, taking them off guard at his sudden first attempt. Shoving them off and separating them from their trusty weapons was an easy fear for Lavi in his too form, all the while he was snapping and growling at the retreating forms. Just as he was on the midst of victory, he felt a stab of pain cutting through his neck. He howled in horror as he felt another stab accompanying the first, but he could see no wound. The mysterious wound-feeling continued as he was brought down to his stomach, Lavi trying his best to stay upright. A great howl of pain shot through the hall, the voice effortlessly recognized by Lavi.

_Allen!_

He tried to get up, but his legs were now heavier than lead itself. The soldiers now came closer to him, their confidence shown from inside their hallowed masks. They shot a tranquilizer on him without aiming, for they knew that Lavi had no energy to defend himself anymore. Lavi was helpless in the face of his enemy.

He didn't know where they had taken him. He tried to stay conscious, but his mind wouldn't allow him that luxury. All Lavi could remember was the frantic cry of the soldiers as they carried out their superior's orders. He remembered them throwing his paralyzed body into a dark cell with locks and chains bolting the metallic doors. He remembered trying futilely to stand up, only to fall back down into wet ground again. A whine and the shuffling of chains made Lavi look up, and he remembered his heart broken into pieces as he gazed upon the one he sought for. Oh, Lavi remembered, all right. Because the last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was the wounded form of Allen, whose unmoving body was matted with fresh, dripping blood.

* * *

_Hehe, hope you don't mind my stopping here XD Although, I do hope you enjoyed this lil' chapter of mine! I wanna thank these lovely people for backing me UP with their hard support!_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin,**

**kh07gl,**

**topdog12,**

**PheonixShadow,**

**Zwnohyun,**

**Empty Puppet,**

**Sing-chan**

_Work's being a b!tch, so I'm gonna have to go now~ Please review and have a great weekend! =D_


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't know where he was. The large cell that stood guard with its concrete walls didn't allow even a small ray of sunshine through, and the ceiling was moist with crystal water. There were no windows as square portals to the outside surface and the only thing Lavi could hear was their own deep breathing. Basically, they were cut out from the outside world in this dark, dense cell. The quick scent of fresh blood attracted his keen nose and the sharp intake of breath told Lavi that there were more pressing matters to attend to, beside his current unknown location. Dragging his feet that still felt like lead, he went towards the other silent Were-Hunter and looked over him. His heart rejoiced at the prospect of seeing Allen once again, but that small period of happiness ended all too abruptly.

Leaning against the inner wall, Allen's wolf form looked like it went through a handful of torture and despair. It was a sorry sight for the grand Noah heir to be inflicted by massive wounds centered on his chest area. His fur was in a disarray mess because it was covered with wetness, probably from the open injuries themselves. Usually, Were-Hunters had the natural ability of recovering their wounds in a much faster rate than normal beings. But whatever stopped Allen's swift ability from working its medical treatment time was still a mystery to Lavi. Shaking his head to clear his numbness, he put aside all questions and concentrated at Allen instead.

Allen was in a slumber, and he didn't know he was making pitiful whining noises until he felt another warm body next to him. Jumping in surprise as he thought the horrible scientists had come to take him away again; Allen was already on full alert and was going to lash out in defiance when his eyes fell on the familiar figure.

"Lavi?! What are you doing here?" The raspy voice of Allen made it sound like he was restricted from drinking water all week. Lavi only cuddled closer, giving the younger male more heat to slurp from.

"Ssh.. Go to sleep, Allen. I'm here now," Lavi started to lick on Allen's wounds, his saliva another healing form of all Were-Hunters. While licking him clean like a caring mother would to her child, Lavi whispered soft soothing words to the shivering Allen until he began to simmer down. The smooth murmurs and constant attention to his now-closed wounds brought Allen back into the present, what with his silver eyes now back in color and emotions. Rubbing Lavi's neck thoughtfully as a sign of thanks, Allen's voice came back to normal,

"You're stupid to come here alone.. Central's absolute fortress makes us Were-Hunters trap inside it for as long as they like. Some more, we can't send mental messages from inside here since these walls are made specifically to dampen our signal,"

"It's all fine. You're not alone anymore, Allen. If anyone wants you, they're gonna have to go through me now!" Lavi laughed, bringing Allen's spirit up too. After seeing how deep and miserable Allen's condition was, Lavi had no room for doubts that the young one suffered evil cruelty from demons themselves. They must've experimented on poor Allen here, testing him to his uttermost abilities and poking needles and whatnot into his body. It was clear that Allen was messed up already; there was no need to bring up that God-awful subject of what had happened to him this past week. He was so caught up with his sympathy thoughts; he didn't catch Allen's muffled words that came from the side of his body.

"What did you say, Allen?"

Allen didn't take his head off of Lavi's furry chest, too stubborn to look at his best friend in the eye, "I said, I'm glad you came,"

Allen's small blush -which was hidden from Lavi's view- returned with zeal when he felt Lavi's tongue brushing his muzzle softly. For the first time after the long, insufferable week of Hell, Allen felt at ease. The growing pain had stopped its admissions and Allen could finally catch up on his sleep without worrying of the troubles ahead. With Lavi's fast heartbeat acting as a lullaby him, Allen's head dropped between Lavi's front paws and succumbed to sleep. Not long after that, Lavi too fell asleep; with his own head resting above Allen's own like a protective blanket.

Lavi wasn't aware of the amount of sleep he had taken when he heard the snapping of chains and the clanging of metal. Perking his ears up, Lavi growled as the scent of strangers filled the musty air. Upon hearing his friend, Allen too woke up at the new smells and sounds. Suddenly, the metal doors that divided them from the outer world were thrust open and in came tall human beings wearing lab coats that swayed from behind them. The scientists were bold enough to ignore Lavi's large form protecting Allen from behind him and shouted some obscene words at him. Lavi snapped at them when they came too close to him, his jaws almost cutting through thin flesh. With this close a distance, Lavi could detect Allen's metallic blood smell on them and this made Lavi see red all over. The scientists shouted something of an order, making the other humans from the outside to enter the cell loaded with guns and bullets. With 4 experienced hunters hell-bent to take him down, Lavi was having a difficult time to wear them off. The humans were struggling to keep Lavi at bay, for their guns were impossible to be used at such a close distance. Lavi swerved his claws downwards as the loud tear of clothes were heard, giving Lavi a moment of victory. Lavi smiled grimly at the humans' shock faces as he stalked forward more.

"Lavi!" From behind, Allen whimpered as he defended himself from a stalking scientist who had successfully snuck over Lavi during the fight. Allen was by no means fully healed from his wounds, so all the Were-Hunter could do was retreat and kept his growling at a vibrating pace. Taking Allen off guard, the scientist jumped at Allen and pulled at his neck. Allen's escaped yelp of pain shot through Lavi's veins, making his blood boil hotter at his friend's safety. Lavi turned back to rescue Allen, but his path was cut off by the weary hunters who was still determined to defeat him. Lavi's hackles was raised in anger as he realized that he was foolishly led away from Allen on purpose, leaving the defenseless Were-Hunter alone.

Lavi barked his loudest, sending shrieking echoes of the same sound to deflect on all four walls. Jumping over the groaning hunters that were clasping their ears tightly, Lavi stride towards Allen. The scientist holding Allen was a picture of fear, but Lavi didn't pay any thought of that at all as his eyes fell on Allen's sorrowful face. He was within reach of Allen when there was a gunshot in the air. Instead of a bullet, a large and strong net came a-flying through the air. Lavi was thrown to the side and he hit the wall hard. He was caught in the tangled web of the net that was made to hold giants inside. Laughter came about as someone clapping at the scene before him, his tall figure melting from the shadows.

"Hullo? What have we got here? An _Omega_ fraternizing with my prize?" A man of young thirties took out his dirtied gloves as he handed the net-gun back into the hunter's hands. With blonde hair that portrayed his strict expressions, the man in the black suit spoke of superiority and nobility. At the sight of Lavi panting, his face scrunched up with distaste as if he saw something that came out of the cat's throat. But he showed an entirely different face when he saw Allen back in his newly-cleaned form.

Caressing a hand at Allen's side, the manager of Central Headquarters smiled longingly at his favorite subject, "Ah, Allen. How long has it been since I last saw you? 10, 12 years? You've grown into a wonderful, strong and beautiful Were-Hunter,"

"Leave Allen alone!" Lavi shouted from his side. Allen snapped at the man's fingers when he tried to feel his fur, making the man in black to rear back in amusement. Lavi couldn't defend himself when the man came and kick him in the guts, but he didn't allow the satisfaction of hearing him whine in pain to part his growling muzzle. Crouching low and reigning in his inner wolf to prevent unnecessary mishap, Lavi saw the man kneeling down to confront him eye-to-eye.

"Who're you? Wait, never mind, I don't care anyway. Listen carefully, mutt-" the man gripped Lavi's large head forwards, stretching Lavi's neck to a slightly painful level. Taking out a syringe filled with a purple liquid, he injected the serum into Lavi's bloodstream and it made Lavi see doubles, "Allen belongs to **me**. I've lost him once; I don't intend to lose him again!"

"Let him go, Malcolm! Or I'll go there and rip you apart!" Allen cried, his wolf self-regaining consciousness. The man identified as Malcolm only laughed at Allen's empty threat, but complied at his wishes. Calling for the scientists and hunters to leave them alone for now, the greedy humans left laughing haughtily before clanging the metal doors close.

"Lavi, I'm so so sorry," Allen's hush words kept repeating themselves, their apologetic tone a soft one. Lavi was too groggy and tried to move about freely now, the strange serum taking its toll on him. Now, it was Allen's turn to comfort the elder. Licking his muzzle affectionately like he did before, it granted both Lavi and Allen a peace of mind as they laid together side-by-side.

"Who's Malcolm, Allen? How does he know you?" Lavi finally asked, making Allen press his face closer into Lavi's chest. He felt Allen's body shaking a little, before the albino wolf forced himself to calm down by heaving a great sigh. Looking around as if watching for a sign, Allen showed a shadow of a smile and his face turned moody with his eyes playing with the dark memories of the past,

"I told you before that I did not know a mother's warmth. Instead, I had a father's protection. Mana was a Nomad Were-Hunter, and I was his son. We worked as traveling circus clowns, and we loved every single moment of it,"

_Welcome one, welcome all! Come see the wondrous Mana and his magician son, Allen Walker!_

_"Allen! Come show me that magic trick again! I wanna see the balloons turn into flowers, Mister!" Children laughed gleefully as their eyes filled with unadulterated excitement. Two gloved hands pushed them away gently._

_"Now now, children. Allen's tired. I'm sorry, but we're going to go now!" Out popped a man in a giant clown's costume, his face a picture of laughter. The boy in a magician suit followed his father from behind, trying to keep up with his father's faster pace,_

_"Mana, why do we have to keep traveling? Why don't we stay at one place?"_

_Mana only smiled lovingly at his curious son as he turned back to help the boy get back on his tiny feet, "because, my dearest Allen, we have to keep moving forward. We're Walkers, Allen, remember that,"_

"I didn't know what he meant for that. I was happy living with him, happy traveling from place to place, looking at new food and new adventures and spending time with him. Everything was perfect, just the way it was. That is, until one day, everything came crashing down,"

_Red, orange and yellow. The dangerous combination of striking colors burnt the circus tents to the ground, eating everything in its path and leaving nothing behind but ashes and dust. People screamed as they cried for shelter, and a lone magician was left looking frantically for his lost father. His favorite magician hat dropped to the ground as he was pushed from behind, but he paid no heed to such little problems._

_"Father! Mana!" As his callings were returned with only the accompanying shouts, Allen's inner wolf howled for the warmth and comfort of his loving father._

_"Allen!" Mana's voice cried out in panic, catching Allen off guard as he felt a giant blow to the head and knocked him out unconscious. The lingering voice of Mana covered his ears before it tuned out at other wicked sounds._

"The Central scientists put my father and I through things that I can't bring myself to describe. We were tortured, pushed to our limits and further.. It was like living in Hell but knowing that you're still alive. Malcolm started to take interest in me since then, and I hated that unwanted attention. Then, one day, Mana found a way to escape. But fate was definitely not on our side,"

_"Mana! Get up!" Allen cried, his wolf form whimpering at the downed Were-Hunter. They were almost to the open gate when the elder received a direct hit to the belly, causing total paralyzation to the movements. The white puppy pulled at his father's ears, but Mana moved his head away to the side._

_"Allen.. Remember what I said? As Walkers, what do we have to do?..." Mana's voice came out rasping as if forcing the air out of his lungs, but those brown eyes spoke still of intelligence and.. Sadness?_

_His young son only cried tears of crystal clear water, licking his father's teeth while beckoning him to get up. They can hear the voices and orders from the soldiers coming from behind, and the Were-Hunters knew that they were going to get recaptured if they don't escape now. Mana knew that his time was running out. The hunters knew that his time was running out. And Allen -although young and has not yet tasted the scent of death- knew that his father was going to _die_._

_He gave one last lick to his father's face, pouring all his love and affection to him through that single language of wolves,_

_"Keep moving forward; don't turn back. That's what Walkers do: To continue walking,"_

_Mana smiled so serenely as he heard Allen's words. He had been proud of Allen, all the while watching his power grow and his innocence keeping peace in his small heart, "I love you, Allen.. I lov..."_

_Mana left his last words incomplete, making Allen break down and cried all the more as he felt his first heartache in his entire childhood life. Gone was his days in the circus, making children laugh and sing. Gone were his father; the protector and supporter. Gone were those days of happiness. Allen's ears twitched as the hunters came closer, and Allen was forced to turn his back against his father's lifeless body. Picking up his lost pace, Allen ran out of the Godforsaken headquarters and into the embrace of the dark jungle._

_Keep walking forward and don't turn back._

"Tyki found me at the edge of death itself and brought me into the Noahs pack, where my new family was. They taught me everything there was to know about Were-Hunters as they trained me to become the best heir they've ever produced. In return, I told them about my past. They vowed to keep it a secret, so they told everyone -including your own pack- that I was born, bred and raised inside Noahs pack; to avoid suspicion. But I guess, after running away and hiding from the past for so long, it comes back to bite you in the neck,"

Lavi, who was keeping silent through the story, only rubbed his neck alongside Allen's own, giving the young one comfort again,"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. I've heard that too many times. I didn't tell you because I wanted your pity, you know,"

"No, I wasn't apologizing for your past, of that is what you think. I'm apologizing because I always thought that you were only a spoiled Alpha who had everything at his beck and call-"

"And I used to think that you were just a stubborn old Omega!" Allen laughed. Lavi laughed along too, chuckling at Allen's queer antics.

"I guess thing aren't always what we think they are,"

Allen laid back down, exhausted from revealing his deep secret. Lavi placed his head back onto Allen's own as if he belongs there. But Allen didn't mind the least. Lavi nipped at Allen's ear lightly, telling the other that he can be trusted with this untold secret.

"Mana may not be here anymore, but I am. I'll protect you, Allen," Lavi vowed. He didn't bother to decide whether he did this out of duty or out of friendship. What he knew that Allen needed love and protection. No, not needed. _Deserved_. Lavi was smiling in his sleep, content on listening to Allen's little heartbeat that coincidentally moved rhythmically with his own.

Lights blared wide open, making the shadows melt away faster than butter under sunlight. Lavi blinked open his eyes, his panic rising as he didn't feel the expected warm body next to his. Jumping on his feet and growling to nothing, he surveyed his surroundings quickly. He was in an arena of some kind, stadium lights shining brightly onto the circular ground. There were rows of seats around the small sandy arena, but all held nothing but empty air. Only one occupied the middle most seats, the center of the important spectators' box. Instantly, Lavi growled louder to appear more aggressive at the one who caused Allen so much of grief.

"Welcome, Omega!" Malcolm shouted, his hyped voice telling of something evil.

"Where's Allen? You bastard!"

The leader of Central pointed knowingly at the opposite direction, turning Lavi's head. There, also in the arena, stood a confused Allen also in his wolf form. Lavi was slightly relieved at seeing Allen up and well, but Malcolm throttled it mercilessly as he proclaimed to nobody but the Were-Hunters present,

"Omega, show me your worth! You must fight against Allen to the death!"

Lavi barked, annoyance clear in his green eye, "Or what?!"

Knowing that this question was going to be asked, Malcolm crept closer to the edge of the wall separating him and the half-wolves. His smile turning grim as he maliciously said in Lavi's way that made the Were-Hunters' blood crawl,

"Or I'll kill _every one_ of your pack family until their very corpses are scattered among the dirt,"

* * *

_Hope you enjoy the update~ Love putting Malcolm as the villain, he's perfect for the role XD Gotta thank these lovely people_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin,**

**kh07gl,**

**topdog12,**

**PheonixShadow,**

**Zwnohyun,**

**Empty Puppet,**

**Sing-chan,**

**Scourge From BloodClan,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**xXSakuloverXx,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**

**Lenore91,**

**Punikuni,**

_Thank you sooooo much for your support, it gives me motivation~ Please review and have a great day =D_


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing that ran through Lavi's mind when he heard Malcolm's threat was lies; all lies! Logic dictated that it was impossible for Central to know about his pack, and there was no way that they could kill off a entire Were-Hunter pack without suffering severe casualties. Allen too was looking skeptical and Lavi could read the doubts through those silvery eyes. As if sensing their hesitation, Malcolm smiled evilly above them with his hand clenching a small remote control.

"Take a look at this, then!" And with that, a large wide-screen projection appeared in front of the wolves. Lavi's eyes immediately widen and his heart gripped with fear, for the screen showed a surveillance of the Black Order pack themselves. It showed Komui, Lenalee and Kanda spreading out in search of someone, while Miranda and Krory sniffed the air futilely for a scent that they couldn't catch. A rustling sound took the search party's attention away before they were joined by the Noah pack. Allen could plainly see the anxiety written all over the Earl's face even as he kept his creepy smile up, and Tyki looked thoroughly frustrated and ready to rip apart the whole forest without stopping. As their Alpha Leaders worked together to discuss their next plan of action,

Allen had tried to call upon Tyki via telepathy, but it would seem that these thick and concrete walls were blocking his message. Lavi can receive his pack mates' calling for him, but he was also having trouble answering them back. Judging by Allen's downfall look, Lavi concluded wisely that although they could listen to their pack mates' telepathy ability, they themselves couldn't answer to the call. It was like having a transmitter stuck on the receiving end and not working on transmitting part. There was only way for either him or Allen to pass a message through this Godforsaken prison; they'll have to experience a strong sense of emotion coursing through their mind, be it a negative feeling or a positive one. By that sadistic face Malcolm was wearing, Lavi had a gut feeling that their kidnapper knew that as well and was placing his bets on the 'negative feeling' side. The fiery red Were-Hunter growled lowly as his mind began fighting with his opposing side. He didn't want to fight with Allen, lest hurting him to no recovery. On the other hand, Malcolm would surely pull a trick or some sort and his make-shift family would die in his place instead. Two very strong opposing sides with neither giving up their territory was taking their toll on Lavi, his body muscles constricting with anticipation. Then, he heard a small whine.

Allen was watching Lavi's internal debate since the beginning; he was feeling remorse and heartbroken as he sucked in the picture of Lavi's pure frustration. Without knowing, Lavi was shaking his head to and fro to release his pent-up anger. This made Allen's heart drop a few feet lower as raw guilt ate up his conscience. Because of him, Lavi was suffering both physically and mentally. Because of him, Lavi had to bear unnecessary pain. And because of him, an innocent pack was going to be wiped out of existence. He had failed his responsibilities as the Noahs' heir as soon as he got himself captured once again, the least he could do now-to obtain a piece of that lost pride- was to save Lavi's pack from getting more involved in his personal matter. Therefore, Allen gave out another whine to the confused Lavi. It only took a moment for Lavi to understand his body language. And another moment to clear his cloudy head.

"I'm sorry, Allen,"

_No, I'm sorry, Lavi._

The two lunged at each other like a gigantic crashing wave, with their claws and teeth outstretched to the maximum. With Allen's lithe form, he was a blurry white image that ghosted the sandy arena. His speed and agility giving him opportunities to both dodge and defend himself. But Lavi had the strength advantage. He knew he had a larger and more muscular form than the smaller and lean figure. So, taking his full size into battle, Lavi attacked Allen surely but reluctantly. He didn't want to hurt Allen seriously, but he was left with no choice. He was lucky that Allen had the decency of evading most of his powerful attacks, but Allen was leaving behind a growing trail of trickling blood the more time slipped by. Never once did Allen fought back, his eyes showed unfailing determination to save the Were-Hunters as he took hit after hit after hit while only defending and turning away. This made Lavi's heart twist even tighter, those bleeding scars Allen now carried only added to his sorrowful ache.

Lavi's inner wolf howled loudly, but he didn't know whether it howled out of bloodlust or depression. Forcing himself to ignore the inner wolf's growling, Lavi attacked Allen once again to finally end this slow and torturous one-sided battle. Allen used his swift speed once again to avoid that hammer blow, but he didn't react fast enough for that counterattack. Lavi's sharp claws struck Allen's bare side, sending the albino Were-Hunter to hurl across the wide arena at breakneck speed. Lavi cringed as he heard Allen hit the brick wall, feeling all the more ashamed now than he felt before.

Allen stood up shakily, his four bleeding legs screaming for medical attention. His pants were already heavy as he tried to catch his lost breath, his eyes blurring out every now and then. Allen knew that he didn't have much time until he succumb to the darkness that was already beckoning him, and he waited patiently for the final blow. But Lavi, still in his pristine form as he took no deep injuries, only stood helplessly before the smaller Were-Hunter.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Finish him!" Screamed Malcolm, his direct order echoing into Lavi's ears.

But Lavi couldn't. He couldn't bear looking into Allen's beautiful eyes without feeling his heart quenched in molten anguish. He remembered all those deliciously happy times with Allen; feeding solely on his delightful laughter and contagious smiles. Those sweet times when Allen offered console and Lavi returned the favor by giving comfort. Thinking back, he regretted hating Allen in the beginning. By getting to know Allen a lot closer, he discovered unknown emotions that he thought buried dead inside of him. Allen saw him not of trash or a useless Omega; he knew only Lavi, the Were-Hunter. Allen not only treated him fairly and justly, but also lavished him with affection and friendship; something nobody has ever given to him before. Because of that, Lavi felt his cold heart melt underneath that great bundle of warmth he was attached with. He couldn't recall when his feelings for Allen turned from hatred into caressing love, but he knew its presence nonetheless. Out of his unpredictable love for Allen, Lavi would not throw the final blow, even if it means throwing away his life. But this situation called upon the safety of his pack family, and this made it more complicated. Again, Lavi felt torn.

Allen came forward, hobbling weakly until he was in front of Lavi. He knew Lavi too much to watch his closest friend whined in pain. So, Allen did the one thing he was taught never to do.

He laid low on his belly till it touched the ground with his ears flattened.

The complete sign of submission caught Lavi off guard, but he collected himself right away. He heard his inner wolf howl again, but he knew what it meant this time. In the wolf's ancient hierarchy, a grand Alpha bowing to a lowly Omega meant total obedience and defeat. But this matter was totally different, for Lavi knew exactly what Allen was saying; his life belongs to me now, and so my life belongs to him. By that small act alone, Lavi broke down and dragged his feet to the wounded Allen. He licked Allen's muzzle lovingly while he transferred soft apologies through his now-cleared mind. Allen too rubbed cheeks with Lavi, his heart giving a high leap of joy that Lavi accepted his sign of submission. For that small moment of time, they were happy beyond belief.

But that brief moment was ripped apart mercilessly by none other than the fuming Malcolm himself. Raising the remote control again, he shouted at the duo with curses, "how dare you?! Now you will pay for that!" Flipping the switch, Malcolm grinned as his poison took sudden effect.

Lavi howled loudly as pain struck home. His consciousness was being taken over, blackening out his rational reasoning and sense of mind. He mashed the ground as the searing throb pounded his body from head to paw, his inner wolf barking at the blackened intruder that now haunted his head. The darkness crowded both his mind and sight, shutting him off from the outside world. Allen panicked as he felt his friend slip from the edge and into wicked bloodlust. Without warning, the one that was once called Lavi bit onto Allen's neck, causing Allen to yipped highly. Allen quickly threw Lavi off before he could cause more damage and backed off. Lavi was no longer there; for his shining bottle-green eye was now of pure black with no end to it. Allen was thrust into chaos now, for he knew that Lavi had lost the internal fight from within.

Meanwhile, the Black Order pack was also howling into the sky. The Noahs stood helpless and confused as their Were-Hunter brothers began growling loudly and snapping at empty air. The Black Order pack was in a blinding frenzy, for they had felt the same icy-cold grip of pain through the telepathy skills. Once that same ability was their main power, now became their downfall. Tyki was the first to realize the situation, and he pushed the Earl out of the way as the crazed Black Order pack ran past from them. And straight into the path into civilization. The Noahs were hurled into a wave of extreme fright as they found out what their wolf brothers were about to do. The Black Order was going to reveal themselves to the slumbering humans below and break the Were-Hunters secret.

* * *

_I'm very bad at fluff, so please forgive me if there's not enough impact for you! I do hope this is efficient enough to satisfy your curiosity hehe I hope you enjoy this chapter update ^^ I'm gonna stop work in a few weeks, so I'll have more time to update yeh! Roll-call~_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin,**

**kh07gl,**

**topdog12,**

**PheonixShadow,**

**Zwnohyun,**

**Empty Puppet,**

**Sing-chan,**

**Scourge From BloodClan,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**xXSakuloverXx,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**

**Lenore91,**

**Punikuni,**

**Hneko,**

**XxBunnyHugerxX,**

**isthisparadise,**

**jazzy219rulz,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**Insane Blood Prince,**

**Troublesomes,**

_Thank you very much for your great support 3 Please review and have an awesome-filled day =D_


	14. Chapter 14

As the sun quickly melted into the horizon to give way to the reigning moon, thereby laughed the shadowy one that ruled the fates of both unfortunate clans. Through the mini surveillance, Malcolm was celebrating his victory over the surprised Were-Hunters, having successfully catching them off guard with his newly-improved poison. With that strict serum circulating Lavi's body, it can turn a peaceful loving animal into a rabid blood-thirsty one in a blink of a eye. Having Lavi also standing as the main beacon to his Black Order clan for the serum to work on was also pure genius, due to the fact that their telepathy skills was now turned against them to become their worst disadvantage. Like a swirly line of delicate dominoes, they started to fall to his feet one by one. _All the pieces were nearly in place, and everything was playing just as he expected it to be_. The hard work and money he had put into capturing live Were-Hunters was going to pay off, and having Allen back was just putting the cherry above the wondrous cake. True, they may have gotten a little side-tracked when that confounded Omega resisted the kill, but he too expected that shred of mercy to appear. With that poisonous serum now controlling Lavi's body, he had full power over the entire clan. As he watched the poor Black Order clan going feral wild and running at lightning speed through the forest, his pride grew much larger at this arc of plan. They were about a mile left from their sleeping town, their loud pants and barking already awakening a few dazed light-sleepers. _They won't be asleep much longer! When the humans have taken in the shocking sights of real Were-Hunters, they will go about fearing every little bit of them._ And to add salt to the wound, he might allow the half-wolves to drench themselves in humans' blood to satisfy their lust for a while. Malcolm was impatient to look upon that grim look on the Were-Hunters' faces when they realized that they had killed off a handful of innocent humans in cold blood. _Oh, how sweet their agony would taste like... Just a bit more, Black Order.. Yes!_

A large blur of black knocked Komui off the edge of the last obstacle, causing the Alpha Leader to tumble back into the welcoming curtains of darkness in the forest. The other Black Order wolves were also thrown off their main target by larger bullets of mighty size and strength. Kanda growled thirstily at their last and final wall that stood as opposition before them.

The whole clan of Noah Were-Hunters was there in one communion line, spearheading against the frenzied Black Order clan. Their black fur sleeking serenely with the shadows that drew them closer, and their hackles rose ever so slightly as to not arouse any uncontrollable excitement. The Earl growled lowly but nonetheless dangerous, with Tyki at the ready at his side. After ensuring that the weak and small Rhode was safely guarding their homeland, LuluBell scaled from trees to trees as professionally as the lithe panthers themselves, before joining her pack mates down on the ground; all her motherly expression replaced by a more serious look and showed the traditional warrior stance. Devit and Jasdero covered the front as the first line of defense/offense because, compared to their larger and bulkier family, the flexible twins were able to manipulate the flow of battle current without suffering much casualties. They stared calmly at their now-insane brethren as they felt the wind's decision of changing direction. Fortunately, their scent was blowing away from the street below and the tame, household dogs were now going back to their midnight nap. The Earl snapped loudly and gave a sharp click of the tongue, signaling the sign to commence the battle. Komui led the attack against the Noahs, and an all-out battle started immediately. Taking the lead, the Earl took to Komui's fight and Tyki left to deal with a fuming Kanda. Lenalee was having trouble dealing with a more experienced mother of one whilst Jasdero and Devit were in turmoil of their own against Krory and Miranda. As much as the Black Order barked and growled, the Noahs kept their tongue to themselves; there was no need to add more noise for unnecessary attraction. The Black Order may have the advantage of brute strength, but their judgment was blinded by their thirst for blood. Slowly, yet surely, the Noahs began pushing the Black Order deeper into the first and away from civilization. That was their main goal, after all; to safely put them into familiar territory and fight them without disturbance from the humans. Armed with a clear conscience, the Noahs howled as they pressed in advance without giving even a small space of ground to the retreating Black Order. As they touched Noahs territory, the homeland Were-Hunters grinned wildly as they fought more vigorously and this brought more of a challenge for the Black Order clan to instigate their main objective. Their secret was safe, and was still kept hidden from the humans.

This made Malcolm roar in anger. He cursed the Noahs for their stupid intervention and swore such colorful words to the screen projector. His plan was beginning to show signs of falling apart, but he was put at ease when he heard a loud yelp coming from the sand arena below. His evil smile returned to seat on his face when he saw Allen being thrown mercilessly into the nearby wall again. The albino wolf narrowly missed Lavi's claw attack, and Allen retreated quickly to the opposite side. _As long as that crude Omega is in my control, his pack will still bend to my will. _Taking a seat and calming himself, Malcolm watched gleefully at the gladiator scene before him.

Unlike his fellow pack mates, Allen was in a fire all of his own. Failing to contact Lavi through both telepathy and speaking, he was left little choice in this matter at hand.

"Lavi! I know you're in there! Come out, please!" Allen tried to scream again, but was left with nothing but a snarl as a reply. Again, he defended himself by the onslaught of melee attacks and was left luckily with only minor injuries. Lavi's shiny green eye was darkened with the enticing color of deep black, the Central's control fully on him. As Lavi's attacks were raised to another higher level, Allen barely had enough time to think two steps ahead. He was already bearing a headache as he heard his inner wolf howling for release, his natural wolf side wanting to take the Omega by the neck and show the imbecile his rightful place. But Allen did not heed to the call of the wild, and he continuously fought against his inner wolf for control of his mind and body.

Taking advantage of Allen's dropped guard, Lavi strode forward and planted his mighty jaws upon Allen's defenseless neck. As he sunk his teeth in and tasted the metallic taste of blood, his ears nearly cracked at the echoic howl of pain coming from Allen's muzzle. But Lavi didn't have ample time to feed on his opponent's wound, for he also felt a sharp pain coming from the side of his own neck. The pain shot through his numb body and forced Lavi to reopen his clamped jaws. Allen fell over as he felt the blood from his neck trickle down his fur, and tried vainly to stand up straight once again. Lavi, too, was having trouble organizing himself. The pin-prickle pain was still there, and he felt like his every vein was ready to break under pressure. He checked his own neck for any wounds, but came up with naught. It was both confusing and familiar to him, as if he felt this same kind of pain before. Another jab of pain ran through his confused mind, showing him images he could not remember seeing. Lavi howled as he heard a cheerful laugh from inside his head, and he growled at his twisting heart. His inner wolf was resisting the chains that weighed it down, the sound of clanging and shaking were very clearly heard through his mind. The inner turmoil caused Lavi to fold, letting out a pitiful whine.

Allen perked up his ears when he heard that small yet significant whine. For some unknown reason, it gave him more hope that Lavi was still alive and fighting back. Holding tightly to that sensitive piece of determination, Allen pulled himself to Lavi and licked Lavi's muzzle like he once did before.

"Lavi, I know you can hear me... Please, Lavi. Please come back. Come back to _me_," Allen murmured lovingly while keeping his voice low and clear. Allen transformed back into human form and gave Lavi a huge hug from the front, taking the giant wolf by chance. Lavi scratched Allen on his arm to push him away, but he winced in agony at the sudden amount of pain that shot through his own left arm too. Allen gritted his teeth and blatantly ignored the 4 deep claw marks on his arm that was causing him to feel slightly woozy; his attention paid solely on the whining wolf before him. He whispered sweet nothings into Lavi's ear, coaxing the Omega to calm down and allow his inner wolf to fight against the Central's curse. Allen's soft hands ran through his marred fur, drawing small, comforting circles around his bare neck. Lavi forced his body to stop moving and worked on eliminating the intruder from within, all the while seeping strength from Allen's honeyed voice. In the pits of darkness, Lavi couldn't see anything, but heard everything. Putting his faith in Allen's hands, he allowed himself to be led forward by Allen's calling. Allen pulled himself closer to Lavi's ears, and grabbing every ounce of his courage, whispered 3 deliciously heartfelt words that caused Lavi's heart to break in passion.

Allen felt his conscious slipping away as a small river of blood dripped slowly from his now-closing wound. He felt Lavi go limp after he finally had the guts to express his feelings, but that was the end of his line. Allen's muscles were starting to betray his fatigue, and his human transformation was now taking his toll on him. Failure and whispers of taunts welcomed him, and Allen's head became heavier with grief at his ruined effort.

"Allen?"

That precious voice made Allen's conscious jump-start itself. The adrenaline and energy rush that came after made Allen push back and breathed in a heavy breath at the awestruck sight. With the same defiantly red fur back to its pristine form and that spontaneous glitter of green back in their rightful place, Allen's heart leaped for joy. Overcome with happiness, Allen hugged Lavi with vigor and laughed his troubles away as tears filled his eyes. Allen gave a shy kiss to his Lavi's wet nose, and Lavi let loose his uncontainable gratification towards the smaller male. Turning himself into human form, Lavi laughed as he felt Allen's breath hitch when he practically attacked the younger one into a bear hug. The same warmth and love that they felt for the other was still present, and was still every little bit alive. Just before they could rejoice in their celebration, a loud and demanding voice rang through the arena.

"No! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! This wasn't supposed to happen! No! Now, you will all **DIE**!" Malcolm screamed with venom in his voice, tearing what little of his hair left and smashed the red button furiously.

The large door behind Malcolm opened to reveal a convoy of snarling rabid wolves, all of them at Were-Hunters' average size. They seized the opportunity of the opened door to jumped forward and join their pack leader. Malcolm himself grunted before transforming into a monstrous version of a grand Were-Hunter. Unlike the rest, he lifted himself on 2 feet and his hands turned into abnormal paws and claws. Their fur was so disheveled and had colors that were clearly rejected by Mother Nature herself. Saliva was dripping from the wolves' muzzle whilst their teeth grew unnaturally large for their jaws. They combed the arena hungrily, their sharp eyes watching their prey closely. Lavi and Allen were soon surrounded by numbers of the experimented humans-turned-wolves, and they were already depleted of their main energy.

Malcolm laughed like the savage he was as he stalked closer to the duo. Lavi shoved Allen behind him as he growled at the commander; both already back in their fighting wolf forms. Malcolm didn't bother with the light warning sound and kept walking forwards as he swung an arm around, "do you like my successful test subjects? They are so obedient, aren't they? I can't wait to see them paint you and Allen in splashes of red... Yes, yes, red would be the prefect color for Allen, don't you think so?"

"If you so even _touch_ Allen, I'll rip you into shreds!" Lavi said, keenly glaring at Malcolm.

"And who's gonna stop me? You? I don't know whether you know this, but a _lone Omega_ can't defeat all THIS!" To emphasize his fact, the wolves around them howled their agreement. Lavi's heart drop when he accepted Malcolm's words, but Allen came forward with his claws detached and his head held up high. Like the noble Alpha was meant to be.

"Lavi's not just an Omega. He's the proud and obnoxious adopted son of Bookman and best comrade of Tyki and Bak. He's Lavi Bookman, my best friend!" Looking at Lavi, he knew he had chosen the right words to lift his downed spirit.

"-And he's not alone!" Shouted a voice from nearby.

All heads turned as an army of Were-Hunters melted from the shadows and sprung to their pack mates' side. Arrayed strongly were the colors of Black Order pack; red, orange and of vibrant brown. Noahs with the blackest of fur paced the sides as they took to their proud heir. They were tip-top condition and were starving for a real, all-out battle as they joined in the ranks beside the captured couple. No one was more proud than Allen and Lavi when they saw the family coming to their aid, and they felt the same soothing telepathic lines coming from them. Soon, all of them filled half the arena and this made Malcolm clench his teeth in silent fury. The Earl gave one encouraging lick to Allen whilst Komui nudged Lavi lovingly, before the two main Alpha Leaders took their frontal place against the impatient Central wolves.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," said Komui calmly.

"We're a family, aren't we? That's what families do!" The Earl supported Komui's statement. Tyki bumped shoulders with Lavi; a brother's code that means 'I got your back!'

If Lavi felt any more sentimental feelings, he will die happy! In his mind, he could feel and hear his family's comfort and support, granting him power and the will to fight_. Because I'm not fighting for myself anymore._ Oh no, he was fighting in a much bigger scale now. Looking around, he saw the strong perseverance of Black Order and the steadfastness of Noahs. All those times when they had supported him without fail and asking nothing but his teamwork in return. All those great times laughing with them and hunting brilliantly with them to strengthen their bond for each other.

He was fighting for his family now.

Allen showed only his firm expression, but Lavi couldn't deny the love that was locked deep inside those silver eyes. He now remembered the dainty laugh that rang like small bells and the bright smile that rivaled the sun itself. He lived on those shining silvers for eyes and the love shown only to him and him alone.

He was fighting for Allen now.

Lavi's full strength has returned, and Allen's muscles were twitching with anticipation. He looked at Lavi with dedication and gave an assuring nod to his closest friend. Without taking his eyes off of the last enemies in front, Allen whispered to Lavi with more confidence than he had before his family arrived,

"Ready?"

Lavi only threw a cocky grin before snarling playfully, "Are you kidding me? I was _born_ ready!"

Yes, he was born to fight.

For all whom he loved.

* * *

_I do hope everything's in order for you :) Just a heads-up, this'll be the 2nd last chapter (don't kill me!) so yeh hahaha Roll-call~_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin,**

**kh07gl,**

**topdog12,**

**PheonixShadow,**

**Zwnohyun,**

**Empty Puppet,**

**Sing-chan,**

**Scourge From BloodClan,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**xXSakuloverXx,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**

**Lenore91,**

**Punikuni,**

**Hneko,**

**XxBunnyHugerxX,**

**isthisparadise,**

**jazzy219rulz,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**Insane Blood Prince,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Asia the Jester,**

**destinysend9,**

**risingstarshine,**

**blueraven7227**

_I love reading your opinions, it makes my day all the more better! Please review and have a great day! =D_


	15. Chapter 15

The lights in the arena began to blare down at the gathering armies with all its heat and light. The large area looked small as the packs of wolves from each side showed its temper for the other; Central with obvious impatience and loud barking and Were-Hunters lowering their threatening growls. Without calculating specifically, Lavi already knew that their packs were outnumbered 10 to 1, what with so many Central soldiers surrounding their every side. But he also learned quickly that their side had more of an experienced advantage, seeing that his family members were silent but deadly. He felt the natural instinct to up and attack everyone he looks at, but did not heed its call like the Centrals had. The real Were-Hunters were more poised, controlled, _**powerful**_. Standing by his side with all the pride of an Alpha was Allen himself, and Lavi couldn't have felt more relaxed in his life. Taking his back was Tyki, who was also reigning in his inner being. With his family at his right and Allen's pack on his left, the Were-Hunters were ready to fight to the teeth. They weren't divided into Alphas and Omegas anymore. They were fighting as one unit: Were-Hunters.

Malcolm was seeing red when the Were-Hunters packs arrived to join Allen and Lavi. To run salt in the wound, it seemed that the imbeciles of the Were-Hunters were in full strength even after fighting with one another. No matter, he was sure that his new Central experiments would rip them apart but by bit. After this small victory of his, he would be back behind the desk and reveling on the dead bodies of these idiots that dared to stand in his way.

Fueled by their bonds and strengthen by their packs, both Alpha Leaders charged ahead without warning and tackled the first wolves with wild vigor. As the signal for attacking flared wide open, the wolves broke formation and took their opponent each. The real Were-Hunters had more battling in hand-to-hand combat, and easily swiped through the numbers of Central with a slash of their mighty claws. Black Order worked together like they always did during hunts; with a calm and strategic mind covered with malicious arsenal. With teeth that bite and claws that scratch, the Were-Hunters fought like the true nature warriors they were. They will show the Central what will happen to those who opposed the king of canines; and, by hook or by crook, they will carve that remembrance right into their hearts!

The Alpha Leaders were leading their pack as their unbreakable support of pillars. Armed with more fighting knowledge than their youngsters, Komui and the Earl grinned confidently as the Central soldiers cower underneath their strong glare. Taking their lives away was an easy task for the war veterans, for they weren't resented as Alpha Leaders for naught!

Lavi was fighting alongside 2 other Were-Hunters he never would've thought of fighting alongside with: Tyki and Kanda. The trio of Were-Hunters was felling Central together as one, each depending on the other to watch their unprotected backs. Tyki attacked with his Herculean strength that made him the strongest Noah Alpha and Kanda slashed around professionally with the same frown upon his muzzle. Lavi was proving himself to be a worthwhile opponent to the Central; skilled to counterattack and defend as swift as Allen himself. _Speaking of Allen..._

Allen was dancing like a lithe dancer he was, but he was dancing the melody of death. For every step he took, 3 Central soldiers would fall onto the ground and would never again see daylight. Speed and agility became his best comrade, for he would only appear as a white blur to the confused fighters. The last thing the Central wolves saw was a ghost with evil silver eyes that were slowly turning blacker. Lavi felt Allen introducing his inner wolf to the battlefield, and the war fell downhill from then on. He heard the pitches of the Noahs' howl growing higher from every mouth, and his blood crawled under the eeriness of the sound. The Noahs' howl meant that their inner wolves can be released, showing more battle-hungry looks to the cowardly Central. Triggering the Noahs' lust for blood and victory also caused a negative impact on the remaining Central soldiers, for they all but turned tail and ran away from the starving Noahs. Lavi knew that Black Order was not one for showing mercy, and he happily followed Komui's lead into chasing after the fleeing wolves. The Were-Hunters were out for blood tonight, and they weren't going back without satisfying that thirst!

After the aftermath, the battlefield looked as if a hurricane had rumbled through without stopping. Komui nodded in agreement with the Earl's statement as they continue to watch the Central headquarters burn in tongues of giant flames. The battle was hard won, but luck was on their side, for they had lost nobody. The Were-Hunters gathered all the bodies they could find and gave them a proper burial, before burning down everything the Central had worked for. Among the corpses found was Malcolm. His measly body entangled with his yellow bones, and his mouth gurgled with bubbles. There was deep claw marks running down his chest, telling tales of an easy death. Nobody had come to claim victory over the dead leader, but Lavi thought he saw a knowing look passed down from the Earl to Komui. Deciding it would be better to keep silent, Lavi watched as the fire gobbled up everything greedily. All the information that Central had spent years in making, all the hard work and clues; they were nothing but ashes now. The threat to Were-Hunters worldwide was no more, and their sacred secret was kept secret.

When they had returned to Black Order territory, Lavi took it upon himself to recover beside Allen. Allen drew himself closer to the Omega, much to Lavi's delight, as the two absorbed warmth and love from the other. Lavi started to lick Allen's wounds and neglected his own. This made Allen let out a small whine and bit down lightly on Lavi's own ear, causing the couple to laugh and play like they used to. Lavi was thoroughly relieved to see Allen still up and alive after then battle, so he allowed the younger one to win this play round.

"Allen? It's time for the marriage," the Earl burst through the nearby bush in cheerfulness. Trotting behind were the others, who was already ready to undergo this special occasion.

Lavi stood up straightaway when he heard his best friend being taken away. Growling slowly, he bristled as Allen hid behind him, "Allen doesn't wanna get married. So back off!"

"Unfortunately, that is not your decision to make. Tyki~"

An abrupt tackle threw Lavi onto the ground and knocking him heavily on the head.

"Lavi! Get off him, Tyki!" Allen shouted, his head wincing as he felt the sharp pain pocking him violently. Lavi tried in vain to struggle, but pulling away Tyki's two paws were like breaking through steel itself.

"I'm sorry, Lavi," was all Tyki said as he held down Lavi soberly. Lavi was furious until his body was shaking with anger, and he doubled his efforts when he heard Allen's yelp of pain.

"No! You can't make me! Let go of me or I'll bite your head off!" Allen screamed at the Earl, who had his teeth biting down on Allen's neck. Lavi felt the familiar pangs of pain on his ear too, but pushed it away as he continued to break Tyki's right grip. He vividly saw the Earl dragging the reluctant Allen to the center, where Komui and Kanda were waiting patiently. The Earl sighed at his offending heir, biting harder as Allen struggled harder.

_What happen to you? I thought you had no qualms over this marriage?_

_Let me go, please, Earl. If you hurt me, you'll hurt Lavi! Please!_

The Earl was filled with shock at the plead till he slipped his grip, letting Allen to run back to Lavi. The first thing Lavi did was to lick Allen's neck, which by then had a small cut from where the Earl's teeth were. The Noah Leader cocked his eyebrow curiously, intrigued by this sudden shot of information_. If this Omega can feel Allen's pain and vice versa, would that mean-_

A sharp smell filled their noses, their wolfen blood becoming icy cold. The gathered Were-Hunters knew this scent, this grand scent that they all came to both fear and awe. It made them want to bow down and pay homage, for coming their way was an entourage meant for royalty only. It belonged to the ones who reigned supreme over all Were-Hunters who breathed the air and trudged the earth. It was the Court of Generals.

"What is the meaning of this? Komui? Earl?" A gruff voice belonging to nobody but General Tiedoll spoke out loud first. The oldest of the oldest, General Tiedoll was the wisest among them all, "We heard a commotion going on around here, threatening the safety of our secret existence. Who here is responsible for that?"

With all the grand Generals bearing down their glares upon them, nobody was beyond their attention. Lavi's heart pumped harder as he felt the amazing power emitting from the Generals, his breath hitching every now and then. He knew that if the Generals don't get want they want, they could be easily wiped out without batting an eyelash. Picking up every ounce of his courage, Lavi forced his leg to take a step forward.

"I am. I'm the one responsible," taking fate by the head, Lavi dared to face eye-to-eye with the Generals, his heart now pounding and his body slightly shivering. But with all his fear and worry, Lavi never once slipped his ground. The Generals silently appalled Lavi for his blind bravery, but then narrowed their eyes objectively at the guilty one.

"Then, we have no choice but to disband you from your pack. You will survive alone from now on, and nobody will be here to help you. For your commits of crime, we hereby-"

"If you're banishing him, then you're gonna have to go through me first!" Allen streaked forwards, taking his place beside Lavi, "he protected me and saved me from the Central. I'm not going to let you push him away!"

Before the Generals could comprehend Allen's words, another voice put their two cents in,

"No way am I going to let you touch Lavi! He's done nothing wrong!" Growled Tyki, taking Lavi's other side with a short wink.

One by one, Lavi heard his family shouting out in his defense, taking his side and giving him all the encouragement and spirit one could ever ask for from a family. His tears filtered his eyes as it watered down his furry cheeks, his heart filled with so much content that he was afraid it was going to burst! Everyone was protecting him, siding with him. It was more than a mere Omega like him could handle!

"What's this Omega to you, Allen? Why'd you want to protect someone as worthless as him?" General Cross asked roughly, as he knew the vibrant albino the most amongst his fellow Generals. As expected, Allen stepped up and puffed up his chest; his silvery eyes practically glowing with fiery intention.

"Because Lavi's my _mate_!"

The pregnant silence was too much to bear for Lavi. His heart was now filled with joy and bliss as his newfound mate came back to his side. This time, it was Lavi who started the affectionate greeting, rubbing necks and shoulders with Allen with silent appreciation. He didn't care if everybody could see his affection towards Allen; he couldn't care less of what the Were-Hunter's hierarchy said about Alpha/Omega mates, he just didn't care about anything right now. Every little bit of his undivided attention was now pouring over Allen, his once-harden rock of a heart now melted into a gooey but passionate mess.

Lavi didn't pay much attention to the following events that had occurred after Allen's confession. The Court of Generals had made their final decision on letting Lavi stay in his pack, after more persuasion from both Komui and the Earl. General Cross gave one last look to Allen and smiled to himself at what Mana had left behind. Joining up with the other retreating Generals, General Cross looked up at the morning sky to see the rising sun opening its glowing eye to a new dawn. _Do you see him now? Mana?_

Taking Allen by the hand and quickly leading him into his secret place, Lavi finally kissed Allen by the lips. It was everything he had dreamed of; those soft yet lively lips making contact with his own rough one. He felt Allen's arms going around his neck, and he deepened the kiss till they could breathe no more. Lavi bit down on Allen's neck softly, marking him as his own mate. _My own mate_. The very thought both confused and delighted him in many ways. As Allen looked into his eye, all of Lavi's doubts disappeared. He touched foreheads with the one he had hated at first, but now came to love; his heart beating in total agreement with his mind. There was no place he would rather be beside Allen's side and nobody he would live with except Allen. Allen was his first, last and forever will be his one true love.

Nuzzling his neck lovingly, Lavi chuckled as he faintly smelt Allen's queer scent of peppermint and honey, combined heavily with his own scent. He murmured something, but his words were lost to Allen. Allen drew lazy circles around Lavi's broad back, showering his mate's cheeks with small kisses, "What's that you said, Lavi?"

"What did you say to me in the arena? The thing you said to bring me back from Central's spell?"

Then it was Allen's turn to laugh. Giving one more kiss to those lips he loved, Allen whispered lightly into his ear, feeling Lavi's emotion of affection entwining with his own heart like a soul mate would,

_"I love you, Lavi,"_

**End**

* * *

_haha Hopefully that'll satisfy all you readers out there~ Gomen if I have made any mistakes! I love you for reading this far, and I'll never forget your support! Here's to the ones who never ceased to surprise me:_

**MercenaryCrime,**_  
_

**RhiannonWolf,**

**janrockiss,**

**Booklover2526,**

**mitsuyo-chan,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**AU Queen,**

**msdragonwings,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**allenfan,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Coldsteel Casanova,**

**sayaingirl21,**

**White Guardian,**

**Bloodyredblackwolf,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**Princess Merleen,**

**Beastly B,**

**HP Girl 28,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**xPandoraHeartx,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Raging0Wolfen0Girl,**

**Raindrops Reflections,**

**maryam24ish,**

**NewMoonFlicker,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**moonloonstar,**

**Noah's Ark the Musician,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Random person (guest),  
**

**LegacyofBlood,  
**

**KuroAlice,  
**

**0Book0Worm0,**

**0 me myself and I 0,**

**Tsunayuki Kozato,**

**mininity,**

**UsagiGirl123,**

**91kaycee,**

**AnsemMesna,**

**alicetrollz,**

**Yuu (guest),**

**The chick with no f***king pen,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**crim grin,**

**kh07gl,**

**topdog12,**

**PheonixShadow,**

**Zwnohyun,**

**Empty Puppet,**

**Sing-chan,**

**Scourge From BloodClan,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**xXSakuloverXx,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**

**Lenore91,**

**Punikuni,**

**Hneko,**

**XxBunnyHugerxX,**

**isthisparadise,**

**jazzy219rulz,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**Insane Blood Prince,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Asia the Jester,**

**destinysend9,**

**risingstarshine,**

**blueraven7227,**

**The Lord And Master-Foamy**

_And I shall officially call this story to an end. I've enjoyed every word I've written, and I pray that I'll see you again on my next story~ Kid Darkness -Over And Out-_


End file.
